Married!
by RainKim
Summary: "Kapan kau menikah?" Pertanyaan menuntut dari sang Ayah menuntun Taehyung pada keputusan yang nekad. Pernikahan kontrak? Taehyung pasti sudah gila. TaeKook/VKook. Chap7 update. END. Wanna peek?
1. Chapter 1

**Married?!**

 **A Taekook fanfiction by Rain**

 **Remake dari Novel "Istri Kontrak" by Syafrina Siregar dengan beberapa perubahan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Taehyung setengah berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit siang itu, sesekali ia membungkuk sekilas pada petugas ataupun pengunjung yang tak sengaja ditabraknya. Langkahnya semakin dipercepat ketika melihat pintu lift yang hampir tertutup. Tangan kanannya menerobos ke tengah-tengah pintu lift, hingga pintu lift kembali terbuka dan ia masuk kedalamnya.

Menarik napas lega, tanpa sengaja ekor matanya melirik seorang pemuda yang berdiri persis di sampingnya. Diam-diam Taehyung menilai penampilan lelaki itu dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

Rambut hitam legam, kulit pucat dengan mata bulat yang indah dan juga bibir kissable yang terlihat sedikit pucat. Tubuhnya lumayan tinggi, dibalut dengan kaos putih lengan panjang dan celana jeans hitam yang pas di tubuhnya. Penampilan yang sederhana namun mampu menarik perhatian seorang Kim Taehyng.

'Cantik' pujinya dalam hati.

"Ehm... maaf, ruangan VVIP di lantai berapa ya?" Taehyung mencoba membuka percakapan sambil menunjukkan rectangle smilenya, senyuman yang biasanya selalu berhasil membuat gadis-gadis juga lelaki terpesona.

Pemuda itu melirik Taehyung dengan kening yang berkerut,

"Maaf, saya hanya pengunjung. Bukan pegawai bagian informasi." Jawabnya datar.

Sungguh, rasanya Taehyung ingin sekali menjedukkan kepala ke pintu lift saat mendengar jawaban pemuda itu. Dingin sekali. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak mempan dengan pesona yang coba ia tebar beberapa saat tadi.

Ketika lift berhenti di lantai tiga, pemuda itu segera bergegas keluar. Setelah sebelumnya sempat melirik tajam kearah Taehyung, membuatnya meringis. Entah kenapa Taehyung merasakan desiran halus di hatinya ketika manik indah itu menatap kerahnya. Belum selesai dengan lamunannya, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Taehyung berdering.

"Yeobosseo, Hyung."

"Taehyung, kau dimana? Appa sudah menunggumu sejak tadi." Suara Kim Seokjin -kakak keduanya- terdengar.

Taehyung menepuk kepalanya pelan. Kenapa ia bisa lupa kalau tujuan dia pulang dari London dan bergegas ke rumah sakit ini adalah untuk menemui Appanya yang terkena serangan jantung?

'Semua gara-gara namja judes tadi' pikir Taehyung.

"Iya, Hyung. Aku sedang di lift sekarang."

Setelah pintu lift terbuka Taehyung segera mematikan sambungan dan bergegas menuju ruangan tempat Appanya di rawat. Di depan sana berdiri beberapa orang yang ia kenal seperti Kim Namjon -suami Seokjin, Baekhyun -kakak pertamanya, Park Chanyeol -suami Baekhyun dan juga Jung Hoseok pengacara sekaligus sepupunya.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih?" Gerutu Baekhyun kesal.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf, Appa baik-baik saja kan, Hyung?"

"Kau lihat saja sendiri di dalam." Jawab Baekhyun lemah.

Taehyung mengernyit mendapati hyungnya yang terkenal bermulut pedas itu terlihat menahan tangis. Tanpa membuang waktu ia segera masuk dan di dalam sudah ada Seokjin, juga Jimin dan Yoongi -pasangan 'suami istri' yang juga sepupunya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Appa, hyung?" Tanya Taehyung. Ia menghampiri Seokjin yang duduk di samping ranjang Tuan Kim.

Seokjin tersenyum lemah, mengusap jemari sang adik yang menyentuh bahunya. "Sudah lewat masa kritis, tapi Dokter bilang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja kambuh."

Taehyung segera merengkuh Hyung berhati lembut itu kedalam pelukan. Ia tak habis pikir, Ayahnya yang terkenal aktif itu kini harus terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit.

Tak lama, sepasang mata Tuan Kim yang semula terpejam perlahan-lahan terbuka, tatapannya langsung tertuju pada Taehyung yang berada tepat di samping ranjangnya.

"Taehyung, kau pulang?" Nada tak percaya terdengar jelas disana, membuat Taehyung meringis.

"Ya Appa. Aku pulang."

"Syukurlah... kapan kau akan menikah?"

Taehyung tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

Menikah? Oh, seharusnya ia sudah bisa menebak hal inilah yang akan Ayahnya tanyakan padanya.

"Appa... yang terpenting sekarang itu adalah kesehatan Appa."

"Justru itu. Aku tidak bisa sembuh dan sehat jika pikiranku masih tidak tenang. Di keluarga kita hanya kau saja yang belum menikah, bahkan Jimin yang seumuran denganmu saja sudah menikah sejak tiga tahun lalu." Cecar Tuan Kim.

Taehyung sontak gelagapan. Ia menatap bergantian Seokjin, Yoongi dan Jimin, bermaksud meminta pertolongan. Namun ketiganya hanya mengangkat bahu seolah tak peduli. Sial.

"Appa, umurku masih 29 tahun." Cicit Taehyung pelan, merasa segan jika harus membantah Ayahnya dengan keras.

"Itu bukan alasan Taehyung. Bagi Appa, usia itu sudah cukup matang untuk membina sebuah keluarga. Berhentilah main-main dan mulailah membina hubungan yang serius. Appa hanya ingin melihat semua anak Appa menikah dan berkeluarga, memastikan ada yang menjaga dan merawat kalian sebelum Appa menyusul Eomma kalian disana."

Ruangan seketika hening, semua yang ada disana sontak menahan napas mendengar penuturan Tuan Kim.

"Appa, jangan bicara begitu." Lirih Seokijn menahan tangis. Namjoon yang memang ikut masuk bersama yang lainnya tadi segera menghampiri Seokijin dan memeluknya.

"Waktuku tidak lama lagi Taehyung. Dokter bilang sisa waktuku hanya 6 bulan, bahkan kurang. Appa... hanya ingin melihatmu menikah."

"Appa, Dokter itu bukan Tuhan. Lagipula memangnya Appa sakit apa sampai Dokter memvonis seperti itu,?" Sanggah Taehyung mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tae, Appamu memang tidak ingin memberitahukan penyakitnya, tapi segala pengobatan sudah dilakukan." Ucap Hoseok, Pengacara yang usianya hanya terpaut beberapa tahun diatasnya.

"Dan hasilnya?" Desak Taehyung tak sabar. Hoseok menggeleng lemah membuat Taehyung tertunduk lesu.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah punya calon?" Suara Ayahnya kembali terdengar.

"Eum, sebenarnya saat ini aku memang sedang dekat dengan seseorang-"

"Siapa? Apa dia seperti gadis yang tempo hari kau bawa itu? Yang hanya tahu cara memasak air? Atau yang satunya lagi? Yang hanya tahu cara berburu barang-barang mewah di Mall?" Balas Tuan Kim telak.

Taehyung bungkam. Urung menceritakan perihal Bae Irene, gadis yang tengah dekat dengannya saat ini. Sementara di belakangnya, Taehyung dapat mendengar suara kikikan dari Jimin dan deheman Yoongi.

"Kau tahu kan, Appa sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan soal orientasimu. Appa hanya berharap jika orang yang akan menjadi pendampingmu kelak adalah seseorang yang baik, yang bisa mengerti dan mengurus semua kebutuhanmu dengan baik."

Taehyung menarik napas dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat, berulang kali. Namun beban di dadanya tak juga terangkat. Ditatapnya satu persatu penghuni ruangan itu -yang juga tengah menatapnya, sebelum kemudian menyambar tas ransel yang tadi di bawanya dan melesat keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

Kedua tangan Jungkook saling meremas di pangkuan. Sungguh merasa gugup dan resah menunggu vonis apalagi yang akan di ucapkan Dokter Kang padanya.

"Jadi bagaimana Dok?"

Dokter Kang meletakkan hasil pemeriksaan Jungkook di meja dan menatap pasiennya itu, "Seperti yang pernah saya katakan sebelumnya, penyakitmu ini bukanlah penyakit ringan yang akan sembuh hanya dengan meminum obat dan istirahat saja Kook-ah, perlu adanya tindakan operasi untuk mengankat penyakit itu dari dalam tubuhmu."

Jungkook mengangguk lemah.

"Saya tahu kekhawatiranmu akan resiko yang ada. Tapi, jika sudah sejak dini di tangani, maka resiko itu masih bisa diperkecil." Jelas Dokter Kang lagi.

"Saya mengerti Dokter. Berikan saya waktu untuk berfikir."

"Jangan terlalu lama berfikir, Kook-ah. Kita harus segera mengambil tindakan sebelum penyakitmu bertambah parah."

Jungkook hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, sebelum memutuskan untuk undur diri dari ruangan Dokter Kang.

.

.

.

Hoseok tengah asyik memandangi Taehyung yang sibuk melamun di ruangannya. Wajah Taehyung kelihatan kusut dengan mata yang memerah karena kurang tidur. Sesekali tangannya mengacak dan menjambak surai merahnya sendiri sambil mengerang frustasi, membuat penampilannya terlihat semakin berantakan.

"Tae-ya, berhenti menarik rambutmu seperti itu atau urat syaraf otakmu juga akan ikut tertarik nantinya." Canda Hoseok tak lucu.

Taehyung berdecak, "Mianhae Hyung, aku hanya bingung."

"Apa yang kau bingungkan eoh? Tinggal turuti kemauan Appamu, menikahlah. Selesai." Jawab Hoseok enteng.

Taehyung mendelik tajam, hyung nya ini bicara begitu mudah seperti sedang mengatakan bahwa 1 ditambah 1 sama dengan 2.

"Kau pikir menikah semudah itu apa? Lagipula dengan siapa? Mengingat Appa menolak keras tipe-tipe yang dimiliki mantan-mantanku, aku tidak mungkin begitu saja menikahi Irene noona kan?" Cicit Taehyung di kalimat terakhir.

Hoseok menyeringai, "itu karena gadismu saat ini sama saja dengan mantan-mantanmu dulu, iya kan?"

Taehyung terdiam membuat Hoseok tersenyum puas. "Pabbo !"

"Yah ! Aishh !" kembali Taehyung mengacak surai maroonnya frustasi.

"Kenapa sih Appa harus mengancamku dengan penyakitnya? Kenapa tidak dengan hal lain saja? Mencoret namaku dari daftar warisan misalnya."

Hoseok terkekeh, "Itu karena Appamu tahu kau tidak akan mempan dengan ancaman seperti itu. Sudah, menyerah saja dan ikuti kemauan Appamu."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya Hyuuung?" Rengek Taehyung, ia benar-benar sudah pada batasnya.

"Ck, Korea itu luas Taehyung. Masa' iya dari sekian juta warga yang masih single kau tidak bisa mendapatkan satu di antaranya?"

"Lalu menurutmu, aku harus keliling Korea selatan ini untuk mengadakan audisi pencarian istri idaman yang sesuai dengan harapan Appa, begitu?" Sengit Taehyung, bibirnya mencebik kesal namun beberapa saat kemudian ia terdiam.

Audisi ya? Hmm... sepertinya tidak ada salahnya dicoba.

"Hyung, kau punya kertas?"

Hoseok mengernyit heran, namun tetap menuruti permintaan Taehyung. Memberikan kertas dan pulpen padanya. Beberapa saat Taehyung sibuk menulis sambil sesekali melirik kalender sebelum akhirnya tersenyum puas.

"Hyung, pasang iklan ini di koran nasional selama tiga hari berturut-turut." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan kertas itu. Hoseok menerimanya dan membaca awal kalimat yang tertulis disana,

' _Dicari wanita/pria (_ _ **uke**_ _) yang bersedia untuk menjalani pernikahan kontrak_ ,'

"Apa kau gila?!" Pekik Hoseok dengan suaranya yang melengking. Telinga Taehyung bahkan sampai berdenging.

"Yah, itu satu-satunya cara menemukan calonku dengan cepat. Oh iya, rahasiakan hal ini dari Appa dan juga pasutri titisan iblis itu, Oke?" Katanya sambil bangkit dari kursi. Entahlah, Taehyung tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika pasangan itu sampai tahu rencana gila nya ini, Jimin yang kelewat usil dan Yoongi yang menyeramkan jika marah. Taehyung lupa jika masih ada Baekhyun yang merupakan perpaduan antara keduanya, ckckck.

"Tapi apa kau yakin Tae?" Tanya Hoseok memastikan.

Taehyung menggedikan bahu, "Molla, tapi tak ada salahnya di coba, kan?" ia nyengir kemudian.

"Ah, dan aku akan membutuhkanmu jika ada surat-surat yang harus di urus. Terimakasih sebelumnya, aku pulang dulu ya Hyung, annyeong."

Hoseok hanya geleng-geleng kepala menghadapi tingkah sepupu yang sudah dianggapnya dongsaeng itu, dibacanya lagi tulisan Taehyung dalam kertas tersebut, menyunggingkan senyum saat membaca kembali kata 'uke' dalam tanda kurung.

Dasar, Bocah itu. pikirnya.

Entah bagaimana reaksi keluarga Kim jika mengetahui ide gila ini. Mencari istri lewat iklan? Terlebih, pernikahan kontrak? Yang benar saja?!

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

A/N :

Eum... hai... saya penulis baru di fandom ini, salam kenal ^^

Oia fic ini dlu udah smpat di publish di akun fb cma dengan pair berbeda, kalo ada Readers-san yang merasa pernah baca, mngkin kita pernah berkecimpung di fandom yg sama sebelumnya#plak

Well... adakah yg tertarik ff ini di lanjut?


	2. Chapter 2

**Married?!**

 **A Taekook Fanfiction by Rain**

 **Remake dari novel "Istri Kontrak" by Syafrina Siregar dengan beberapa perubahan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur kecil, di kamar apartemen sederhana miliknya. Ucapan Dokter Kang kemarin masih memenuhi kepalanya.

Operasi, hanya itu satu-satunya jalan.

Tapi bukankah resiko dari operasi itu juga besar? Belum tentu kan, operasi itu berjalan lancar dan ia bisa hidup lebih lama dari yang divonis Dokter, bisa saja dia justru kehilangan nyawa saat melakukannya.

Hah~~

Jungkook berguling, hingga kini ia telungkup di kasur, membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di bantal.

Kanker otak...

Dari sekian banyaknya penyakit, kenapa harus penyakit mematikan itu yang bersarang di tubuhnya? Bahkan dulu Eommanya saja akhirnya menyerah pada penyakit itu.

"Eomma..." Gumam Jungkook pelan. Ia jadi merasa rindu. Dulu, Eommanya meninggal saat Jungkook baru duduk di bangku kelas satu SMA, dan 2 tahun kemudian sang Appa menyusul karena kecelakaan kerja. Meninggalkan Jungkook terkatung-katung sendirian karena ia memang anak tunggal. Beruntung Jungkook adalah anak yang tekun dan rajin. Ia bekerja keras membiayai hidupnya sendiri dengan bekerja paruh waktu setelah pulang sekolah. Mengejar beasiswa saat masuk Universitas. Sesekali mengajar les bahasa inggris pada anak-anak SMP. Apapun Jungkook lakukan untuk bertahan hidup di dunia yang kejam.

Dan sekarang, di 23 tahun hidupnya, penyakit yang dulu merenggut sang ibu juga menyerangnya. Kenapa hidup begitu tak adil padanya? Sejak kecil Jungkook sudah hidup pas-pasan, dan ketika dewasa ia malah menderita penyakit mematikan. Apa Jungkook juga harus menyerah? Sama seperti ibunya dulu? Biaya operasi bukanlah hal yang murah, dengan hidupnya yang serba pas-pasan darimana Jungkook bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu? Gajinya sebagai karyawan swasta saja hanya cukup untuk membayar sewa apartemen dan biaya sehari-hari. Tapi Jungkook tak ingin menyerah begitu saja. Ia tak ingin bersikap pasrah tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

Lamunan Jungkook buyar ketika ia mendengar pintu kamarnya di buka. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Do Kyungsoo -tetangga sebelah sekaligus sahabatnya- masuk sambil membawa gulungan koran di tangannya.

"Hei kookie coba lihat, ada orang iseng yang kurang kerjaan nih. Masa' dia pasang iklan aneh begini. Buang-buang uang saja." Katanya sambil duduk di pinggir kasur dan melambai-lambaikan koran di tangannya.

"iklan aneh apa Hyung?" Tanya Jungkook tak berminat. Ia masih betah telungkup di kasur.

"Ini lho. Dia pasang iklan konyol. Katanya mencari wanita atau pria uke yang mau menjalani nikah kontrak, gila kan?! Dia bahkan mencantumkan alamat kantor pengacara yang bisa di datangi bagi yang berminat. Astaga, ada-ada saja." Cerocos Kyungsoo.

Jungkook mengernyit dan akhirnya bangkit untuk ikut melihat iklan yang dimaksud sahabatnya itu. "Mungkin orang itu punya alasan khusus Hyung."

Ia memperhatikan kolom dimana iklan itu tertera. Halamannya cukup besar, pasti yang buat adalah orang kaya.

"Hmm, mungkin. Dia juga menyediakan bayaran yang pantas- ah sudahlah lupakan." Kyungsoo melempar koran itu ke sudut ruangan. "Kookie-ya, kita keluar yuk. Cuci mata di mall. Hehe..." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook yang justru tengah terdiam.

"Yah! kenapa melamun? Kau tertarik ya?" Goda Kyungsoo, menyenggol pelan bahu kanan Jungkook.

"Aniya. siapa yang tertarik." Elak Jungkook, "Hidupku ini sudah susah, Hyung. Masa' iya mau semakin dibuat susah." Kekehnya kemudian.

"Ya sudah, kita jalan-jalan yuk." Ajak Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tidak Hyung, aku lelah. Hyung saja yang pergi." Tolak Jungkook halus. Namun raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah cemas kemudian.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Dokter Kang bilang apa kemarin?"

Jungkook tersenyum menanggapi kecemasan Hyungnya itu. Memang hanya Kyungsoo yang tahu perihal penyakitnya. "Bukan apa-apa Hyung, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Jja, pergilah. Cari lelaki tampan dan baik yang mau menikah denganmu." Kekeh Jungkook.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau yakin, saeng?"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, Kemudian Kyungsoo akhirnya pergi setelah sebelumnya mendaratkan satu kecupan di pipi kanan Jungkook.

Tak lama, setelah Kyungsoo pergi, Jungkook buru-buru bangkit dan meraih koran yang tadi dilempar Kyungsoo. Kembali dibacanya kalimat yang tertera di iklan itu.

'Pernikahan kontrak ya?' Gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengerang frustasi dibalik meja kerja Hoseok yang dipinjamnya. Sudah tiga hari, dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir ia membuka audisi itu. Namun sampai sekarang, ia sama sekali belum menemukan seseorang yang kriterianya cocok dengan keinginan sang Ayah. Orang baik-baik yang bisa mengurusnya? Yang benar saja! Bukankah Irene dan mantan-mantannya yang dulu juga termasuk orang baik-baik (menurutnya)? Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Irene, beruntung gadis itu sekarang menetap di London, jadi Taehyung tak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan semua ini padanya jika gadis itu tahu.

Seorang peserta masuk, membuat Taehyung juga Hoseok -yang duduk di sofa sebelah Taehyung- membelalakan mata. Seorang pria bertubuh tegap dan atletis, rambut cepak ala militer dengan garis wajah tegas dan sorot mata yang tajam. Taehyung refleks meneguk ludah,

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Boleh saya duduk terlebih dahulu?" Ujar pria itu dengan suaranya yang berat.

"Oh, tentu. S-silahkan. Tapi maaf, kami saat ini sedang mengadakan audisi pencarian 'istri', mungkin anda salah tempat."

"Tidak, saya memang berniat mengikuti audisi ini." Katanya mantap.

Taehyung dan Hoseok berpandangan untuk sesaat, "Nama anda?"

"Oh Jang Suk."

"Well,, begini Jang Suk-ssi." Mulai Taehyung, sedikit cemas. "Seperti yang tertera di kolom iklan tersebut, saya memang mencari wanita maupun pria yang bersedia menikah kontrak dengan saya. Namun untuk pria, saya juga mencantumkan kata 'uke' dalam tanda kurung disampingnya, jadi saya rasa..."

"Oh, kalau soal itu... saya bisa berada di posisi apa saja yang anda inginkan." Jawab Jang Suk, namun suaranya kali ini terdengar lembut dan mendayu-dayu, bahkan lelaki itu berusaha untuk tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Ppffttt."

Taehyung sukses memasang _blank expresion_ nya, sementara Hoseok mati-matian menahan tawa di balik koran yang -pura-pura- dibacanya.

"Baiklah, Jang Suk-ssi... akan saya pikirkan nanti. Silahkan, pintu keluar disebelah sana." Ucap Taehyung masih dengan ekspresi _blank_ sambil menunjuk pintu keluar. Bahkan ia mengabaikan wajah Jang Suk yang berubah sendu dengan kedua mata tajamnya yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Sungguh, Taehyung syok luar biasa.

"Baiklah, saya permisi." Dan tubuh tegap Jang Suk menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Phhff- hahahaha..." tawa Hoseok akhirnya pecah setelah kepergian Jang Suk. Menyadarkan Taehyung dari keterkejutan untuk kemudian mendelik sebal ke arah Hoseok, "Hentikan Hyung !" Hardiknya. Memang, Hyungnya ini senang sekali menggodanya. Sama seperti Hyung-Hyungnya yang lain. Menyebalkan.

"Kenapa tak kau terima, Tae? Ku rasa Jang Suk-ssi cocok untukmu." Goda Hoseok, sesekali ia masih terkikik geli. Benar kan?

"Apa kau gila?! Jika aku membawa calon _'istri'_ seperti Jang Suk kehadapan Appa, aku berani jamin Appa akan meninggal saat itu juga !" sentak Taehyung galak. "Aku ini cari istri, Hyung. Bukan cari security." Sungutnya sebal.

Hoseok hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

Hening kemudian.

"Hei, Taehyung... bagaimana jika sampai hari ini berakhir dan kau belum juga menemukan'nya'?"

Taehyung menatap balik Hoseok yang menatapnya kemudian berujar pelan, "yah, kalau memang begitu,terpaksa..."

"Terpaksa apa?" Tanya Hoseok, menanggapi ucapan ambigu Taehyung.

"Terpaksa, kau yang harus menikah kontrak denganku." Taehyung tersenyum jahil sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Hoseok melongo sebelum kemudian balas menyeringai, "Tak masalah, itu pun jika kau bersedia menjadi 'uke'ku."

Taehyung berubah cemberut, "dalam mimpimu, Hosiki Hyung !"

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kembali terbuka dan Taehyung harus kembali membelalak karenanya. Bukan karena yang berdiri disana itu orang yang seperti Jang Suk tadi, melainkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam, bertubuh tinggi yang menggunakan kemeja kotak biru dan celana jeans dengan warna yang senada. Pemuda itu, pemuda yang Taehyung temui di lift rumah sakit tiga hari yang lalu.

'Mau apa lelaki ini kesini? Mau ikut audisi juga?' Pikiran-pikiran itu mulai memenuhi kepala Taehyung.

Sesaat mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Raut kaget juga kentara sekali di wajah sang pemuda. Membuat Hoseok yang menyaksikannya mengernyit. Selama tiga hari berturut-turut, baru kali ini Hoseok melihat Taehyung menunjukan reaksi yang berbeda terhadap para peserta yang datang. Tak ingin berlama-lama karena penasaran, akhirnya ia berdeham demi memecah keheningan.

"Saya Pengacara Jung, silahkan duduk, Tuan."

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan segera duduk di hadapan Taehyung, terlihat tenang dan begitu percaya diri. Kemudian mengangsurkan sebuah map yang langsung diraih cepat oleh Taehyung untuk dibaca.

'Namanya Jeon Jungkook, nama yang manis. Umur... selisih 6 tahun lebih muda dariku' batin Taehyung meringis,

Ia memperhatikan wajah Jungkook dengan seksama, 'memang kelihatan sih, dia bahkan terlihat sangat manis' batinnya lagi.

Taehyung menutup map yang sudah selesai dibacanya, "Baiklah, coba perkenalkan diri anda dulu." Suara Taehyung terdengar berat dan berwibawa.

"sebenarnya semua informasi tentang saya sudah tertera di map itu. Saya menyarankan anda menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak tercantum disana saja." Sahut pemuda itu datar.

Taehyung melotot, sementara dari sudut matanya, Taehyung bisa melihat Hoseok tengah menunduk menahan tawa. Sialan.

"Oke! Jungkook-ssi,bisa anda jelaskan tujuan anda datang kemari?" Ucap Taehyung pada akhirnya.

'Sabar Tae... sabar.'

"Baiklah. Alasan utama saya datang kemari dan bersedia mengikuti pernikahan kontrak ini adalah uang!" Jawab Jungkook tegas.

Taehyung kembali terbelalak. Selama tiga hari ini ia sudah menanyakan hal yang sama pada puluhan orang yang datang dan jawaban mereka semua terlalu berbelit-belit, walaupun Taehyung tahu tujuan mereka sama, uang. Tapi pemuda dihadapannya ini tanpa basa-basi mengakuinya terang-terangan.

"Apa anda tidak bisa bekerja sehingga rela menjalani nikah kontrak ini?" Pertanyaan sinis itu tanpa sadar meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum manis, "sebelum saya menjawab, bisakah anda jelaskan lebih rinci mengenai pernikahan kontrak ini?"

"Tentu. Jadi pernikahan ini hanya berlaku selama enam bulan saja, itu demi memenuhi keinginan Ayah saya yang sedang sakit dan ingin melihat saya menikah."

"Hanya enam bulan?" Jungkook membeo, "itu berarti anda mengharapkan Ayah anda meninggal sebelum kontrak ini selesai, jadi beliau tidak mengetahui semuanya?" Tanya Jungkook tak kalah sinis.

Taehyung terenyak, wajahnya merah padam mendengar ucapan Jungkook barusan.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara, anda pikir saya ini orang seperti apa? Tidak bermoral, begitu?"

Jungkook masih duduk tenang di kursinya, "jangan marah dulu. Bukankah tadi secara tidak langsung anda juga mengatakan saya tidak bermoral dengan menjalani nikah kontrak ini hanya demi uang?"

"Bukankah anda sendiri yang mengatakannya?" Balas Taehyung tak mau kalah.

"Tapi anda baru mendengar satu kalimat dari saya dan langsung menyimpulkan begitu saja. Ternyata anda termasuk lelaki picik juga." Jungkook tersenyum sinis.

Taehyung terdiam, amarahnya serasa sudah mencapai ubun-ubun dan siap meledak. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini Taehyung bertemu seseorang yang sangat keras kepala seperti pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Hoseok yang merasakan ketegangan itu segera berdeham untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Jungkook-ah, bagaimana kalau anda menjelaskan pada kami, apasaja yang bisa kami ketahui tentang anda?"

Jungkook menatap pengacara itu lalu tersenyum tulus. "Saya bekerja sebagai salah satu kayawan di perusahaan swasta. Gaji saya tidak besar, tapi cukup untuk kebutuhan saya sehari-hari. Jika bukan karena keadaan mendesak, saya tidak akan mau mengikuti pernikahan kontrak ini. Tapi saat ini, saya benar-benar sedang membutuhkan uang. Sangat butuh uang. Hanya itu yang bisa saya katakan."

"Untuk apa kau membutuhkan uang banyak dalam waktu singkat? kau terlibat hutang eoh?" Potong Taehyung, tanpa sadar ia tak lagi menggunakan kata 'anda' pada Jungkook.

"Bukan, bukan itu. Alasannya cukup pribadi. Saya akan sangat menghargai bila anda tidak menanyakannya lebih lanjut. Sama seperti saya yang tidak mengungkit lebih dalam mengenai pernikahan kontrak ini."

Taehyung kembali terdiam, menimbang-nimbang apakah harus menerima pemuda ini atau tidak. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, sejak awal bertemu, Taehyung memang sudah punya ketertarikan pada Jungkook. Dan melihat bagaimana pemuda itu berbicara dan bersikap di depannya barusan, Taehyung tau, pemuda di hadapannya ini... berbeda.

"Saya tahu masih banyak kandidat lain yang mungkin lebih baik dari saya, tapi karena kita saling membutuhkan disini, saya bisa menawarkan kerjasama untuk membuat pernikahan ini sukses sampai batas waktu yang ditentukan." Jungkook kembali bersuara, namun kali ini dengan nada yang lebih lembut dan sopan.

Taehyung melirik kearah Hoseok disampingnya, yang memberikan isyarat setuju melalui bahasa tubuhnya dan Taehyung segera menghela napas. Sesaat, ia ingin mundur dan lari saja dari ide gila ini. Tapi bayangan Ayahnya selalu muncul di saat terakhir, memaksa Taehyung untuk terus melanjutkan ini semua.

"Baiklah, Jungkook... kau diterima. Surat perjanjiannya akan segera dibuat oleh Pengacara Jung." Putus Taehyung akhirnya. Entah harus bersyukur atau menyesal dengan keputusan ini. Namun pemuda yang sedang menatapnya itu benar-benar membuatnya hilang akal.

"Tapi maaf, sebelum surat perjanjiannya dibuat, saya ingin mengajukan beberapa persyaratan."

Sebelah alis Taehyung terangkat, 'persyaratan? Apa lagi sekarang?'

"Katakan saja." Hoseok yang menyahut, pengacara itu mengeluarkan kertas dan pena, bersiap untuk mencatat.

"Yang pertama. Untuk enam bulan pernikahan, saya meminta sejumlah uang kompensasi. Setengahnya dibayar di awal pernikahan dan setengahnya lagi di akhir perjanjian. Selain dari itu saya tidak akan menerima pemberian apapun dari anda, baik berupa barang ataupun uang." Jelasnya.

"Oke, berapa yang kau inginkan?"

"500 juta."

"500 juta?!" Ulang Taehyung.

"Saya rasa jumlah uang itu tidak seberapa bagi anda, berbeda dengan saya yang memang sangat membutuhkannya."

Taehyung menghela keras, "baiklah aku setuju. Cek akan segera kau terima saat upacara pernikahan selesai. Lanjutkan."

Jungkook mengangguk, "Yang kedua. Tidak ada sex dalam pernikahan ini."

"Uhukk!" Hoseok tersedak kopi yang memang sedang diminumnya sementara Taehyung -lagi-lagi- mendelik tak percaya, "A-Apa?!"

"Tentu karena pernikahan ini hanya sementara, jadi saya tidak ingin menanggung resiko apapun setelah kontrak ini selesai. Baik itu secara fisik ataupun psikis. Lagipula tujuan utama ide gila ini bukan untuk hal-hal seperti itu kan? Saya bisa bekerjasama menunjukan kalau kita adalah pasangan bahagia di depan semua orang. Tapi, jangan berharap lebih dari itu."

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk, ternyata pemuda ini cerdas juga. Tapi, dia kan belum kenal siapa Kim Taehyung. Diam-diam Taehyung menyeringai dalam hati. "Baiklah, ada lagi?"

"Tidak. Untuk saat ini, itu saja sudah cukup."

"Baiklah kita sepakat. Surat-suratnya akan segera diurus secepatnya."

Hoseok menyerahkan kartu namanya pada Jungkook, "ada nomor saya disana, saya akan menghubungi anda bila surat-surat itu telah selesai dibuat."

Jungkook membaca sekilas kartu nama itu sebelum mengantonginya. "Terimakasih, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

"Biar ku antar." Taehyung buru-buru bangkit dari kursi.

"Tidak perlu, saya bisa pulang sendiri. Permisi." Ucap Jungkook lembut lalu membungkuk dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Taehyung menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya ke kursi.

"Pemuda yang menarik,eoh?" Hoseok tersenyum jahil.

"Yeah, menarik. Calon _istri_ ku yang sangat menarik." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Hai... /lambailambai/plak

It's fast update right? Kkk...

Well... karena ff ini remake dri novel dan ff sbelumnya jd saya cma tinggal edit dan tambah sedikit di sana sini... jadi kemungkinan (kalau saya lg ga males/plak) ff ini bsa cepet di update...

Makasih untuk respon kalian para Readers-san...

Last... gimana dgn chap ini... mau di lanjutkah? /kedipkedip


	3. Chapter 3

**Married?!**

 **A TaeKook Fanfiction by Rain**

 **Remake dari Novel "istri Kontrak" by Syafrina Siregar dengan beberapa perubahan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook tak henti-hentinya menggerutu semenjak pulang dari kantor Pengacara sore itu. Dari sekian banyaknya penduduk di Korea Selatan, kenapa harus pria bermata tajam itu yang memasang iklannya? Dan sekarang ia harus menghabiskan waktu enam bulannya sebagai _istri_ kontrak dari pria itu.

Dan lagi, 500 juta?! Astaga... Bisa-bisa kedua orangtuanya bangkit dari kubur jika tau putra tunggal mereka menikah kontrak demi uang 500 juta.

Jungkook mungkin sudah gila, tapi ia memang telah berniat untuk sembuh. Ia akan berjuang demi kesembuhan itu dan jalan ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa mendapatkan uang banyak untuk biaya operasi dan pengobatan lainnya. Tapi, bagaimana jika pria itu mengira bahwa Jungkook adalah seorang matrealistis? Karena jujur saja, Jungkook merasa tidak ingin kalau sampai pria itu berfikir hal-hal yang buruk tentangnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Taehyung akan menjemput Jungkook untuk makan malam bersama seluruh anggota keluarganya di rumah, sekaligus sebagai acara perkenalan. Seharian, Jungkook sudah membongkar seluruh isi lemarinya untuk mencari pakaian apa yang sekiranya cocok ia kenakan nanti. Tapi apa mau dikata, berapa kalipun Jungkook mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya, pakaiannya akan tetap sama. Hanya ada pakaian kerja, beberapa potong celana jeans dan kaos oblong. Sama sekali tak bisa disamakan dengan pakaian mahal yang dikenakan oleh Taehyung.

Menyerah, akhirnya Jungkook memilih mengenakan kemeja dan celana jeans saja, yang penting terlihat rapi.

Dan benar saja. Ketika Taehyung datang menjemputnya, lelaki itu terlihat semakin tampan dengan celana katun hitam yang pasti terbuat dari bahan yang mahal. Di saku kemeja biru muda berlengan pendek yang di pakainya, terdapat logo merk pakaian yang mahal. Belum lagi jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri pemuda itu. Rasanya Jungkook jadi minder sendiri. Entah bagaimana reaksi keluarga Taehyung bila melihat penampilan Jungkook nanti.

"Hei, kenapa melamun? Kau sudah siap, kan?" Tegur Taehyung yang sudah berada di depannya.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk lemah dan mereka bergegas memasuki mobil Taehyung.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Taehyung, Jungkook hanya diam. Ia masih sibuk menerka-nerka. Bagaimana bila keluarga Taehyung itu seperti orang kaya kebanyakan? Yang memandang status dan derajat diatas segalanya. Mungkin nanti ia akan dicela dan dicemooh disana. Atau jangan-jangan keluarga Taehyung tidak akan merestui pernikahan mereka? Kalau sampai itu terjadi, darimana lagi Jungkook mendapatkan dana untuk operasi?

"Tenang saja, itu tidak akan terjadi." Tiba-tiba suara rendah Taehyung memecah keheningan.

"Uh? Apa?" Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung tengah tersenyum sambil sesekali meliriknya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan reaksi keluargaku kan? Tenang saja, mereka semua itu sangat ramah. Apalagi hyung dan sepupuku, mereka benar-benar _ramah_." Taehyung berucap misterius, ia seolah-olah bisa membaca isi kepala Jungkook saat itu juga.

Jungkook menghela napas, "Yeah, semoga saja." Sahutnya malas. Taehyung tertawa mendengarnya, suara tawanya terdengar ramah di telinga Jungkook, membuat hatinya berdesir. _Perasaan apa ini_?

Mobil Taehyung berhenti tepat di halaman sebuah rumah mewah, dengan beberapa mobil berjajar disana. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Kekayaan keluarga Taehyung memang bukan main-main. Rasa khawatir semakin merayapi hatinya namun tepukan Taehyung kembali menyadarkannya. "Ayo masuk."

Jungkook mengangguk, mengikuti langkah Taehyung keluar dari mobil.

"Ah, aku lupa. Mulai detik ini biasakan untuk memanggilku _'Hyung'_ ne, Kook-ah." Pinta Taehyung sambil tersenyum ketika mereka berjalan beriringan menuju pintu utama.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jungkook polos. Taehyung jadi gemas sendiri di buatnya.

"Tentu saja karena aku lebih tua darimu, bocah."

Jungkook mencibir lucu, "Tapi, kau kan bukan Hyung-ku."

Taehyung terkekeh, "Memang bukan. Tapi aku ini adalah calon _suami_ mu, Kookie-ya."

Saat sampai di pintu utama, Taehyung -entah refleks atau sengaja- merangkul bahu Jungkook dan mengusapnya pelan. Aksi itu sedikit banyak mengurangi keresahan di hati Jungkook. Lalu mereka segera masuk menuju ruang tamu dan disana sudah ada beberapa orang yang hanya dengan sekali lihat saja, sudah dapat ditebak bahwa mereka adalah orang-orang berkelas.

Jungkook kembali menggigit bibir, diam-diam ia memantapkan hati.

' _Bertahanlah Jungkook... bertahanlah. Demi uang 500 juta dan juga kanker sialan ini._ '

.

.

.

Suasana di kediaman Kim terlihat ramai. Taehyung benar, keluarganya memang sangat ramah.

Saat pertama berkenalan, sang kepala keluarga, Tuan Kim menyambutnya hangat dan langsung meminta Jungkook memanggilnya Appa. Lalu ada Seokjin, yang langsung bisa akrab dengannya begitu saja. Baekhyun, yang meski terlihat galak namun sebenarnya begitu baik, belum lagi pasangan mereka -Namjoon dan Chanyeol- yang begitu ramah. Dan jangan lupakan Jimin juga Yoongi. Pasangan yang menurut Jungkook sangat unik.

Setelah selesai acara makan malam. Mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga dan mengobrol berasama.

"Ceritakan pada kami mengenai orangtuamu, Kook-ah. Dimana mereka tinggal sekarang?" tanya Tuan Kim kala itu.

Jungkook tersenyum sopan. "Eomma meninggal saat aku baru masuk SMA, lalu 2 tahun kemudian, Appa menyusul. Aku hanya hidup sendirian setelahnya karena aku anak tunggal, Appa."

Serentak terdengar helaan napas yang tertahan. Jungkook mati-matian menahan air mata yang siap menggenang dikedua pelupuknya. Perhatian dan tatapan keluarga Taehyung padanya terlihat tulus tanpa dibuat-buat.

Lalu, tanpa sengaja maniknya menangkap tatapan tajam Taehyung yang di arahkan padanya. Dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya. Apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki itu tentangnya? Kaget? Kasihan? Atau hanya menganggapnya cari perhatian?

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan masa kecilmu, Kook-ah. Ayo cerita lebih banyak." Pinta Seokjin sambil menggenggam erat jemarinya.

Jungkook membalas genggaman Seokjin dengan lembut, mengabaikan tatapan Taehyung yang masih sama tertuju ke arahnya.

"Appa bekerja sebagai buruh pabrik, sementara Eomma hanya menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Kami menetap di Busan waktu itu."

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" Baekhyun bertanya antusias.

"Setelah lulus SMA, aku ke Seoul untuk mengadu nasib. Mengejar beasiswa dan masuk Universitas. Sayang, Appa dan Eomma tak bisa menyaksikan saat aku wisuda. Setelah tamat kuliah, aku diterima kerja di perusahaan swasta tempatku bekerja sekarang."

Tuan Kim mengangguk-angguk mendengar penuturan Jungkook. Ada kepuasan tersendiri di wajahnya.

"Appa tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kalian bisa bertemu, tapi untuk kali ini Appa bangga dengan pilihanmu, Taehyung." Ucap Tuan Kim, menepuk-nepuk bahu anaknya dengan bangga.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum menatap Jungkook yang tersipu.

"Semoga saja kau tidak menyesal telah memilih Taehyung sebagai _suami_ mu ya, Kookie-ya." Celetuk Jimin dengan santainya. Semua yang ada disana sontak tertawa.

"Benar, masih ada kesempatan jika kau ingin berubah pikiran." Yoongi menambahi. Taehyung melempar deathglare andalannya kepada pasutri itu, tapi sepertinya hal itu sama sekali tidak mempan bagi mereka.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini. Bisa tidak sih sehari saja tidak bertengkar?" Ujar Chanyeol menengahi.

"Itu sulit Hyung. Menggoda Taehyung itu menyenangkan."

"Jimin..." kali ini Namjoon yang bersuara. Jimin hanya cengengesan dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Yoongi.

Jungkook mengamati semuanya itu dalam diam, ia sesekali ikut tertawa ketika Taehyung kembali memulai sesi adu mulutnya dengan Jimin. Terkadang Baekhyun juga ikut heboh menimpali. Suasana kekeluargaan begitu terasa disana. Hangat, berbeda sekali dengan kehidupannya yang sepi, dingin dan kering karena hanya sebatang kara.

.

.

.

Taehyung menenggak wine di depannya hingga tandas. Keluarganya memang salah satu penikmat wine, jadi wajar jika di rumahnya banyak tersedia aneka jenis wine. Gelas ke sepuluh dan Taehyung sudah mulai mabuk, tapi pikirannya masih saja kusut. Biasanya, wine mampu menghilangkan penat dan juga stressnya, tapi sepertinya kali ini tidak berlaku. Jeon Jungkook benar-benar membuat otaknya kacau. Seharusnya pemuda seperti Jungkook bisa ditebak dengan mudah. Berasal dari keluarga sederhana dan sekarang memimpikan untuk bisa hidup mewah meakipun harus dengan cara menikah kontrak. Tapi, Jungkook sepertinya bukan pemuda sembangaran. Dibalik penampilannya yang lugu, terdapat kepala yang keras dengan sejuta akal bermain disana.

Tak lama, Hoseok datang dengan membawa map di tangannya.

"Jungkook sudah menandatangani surat perjanjian ini tadi, kau bacalah dulu." Ucap pengacara itu sambil menyerahkan map ke tangan Taehyung.

"Dan aku juga sudah memberikan cek sebesar 250 juta padanya."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Lalu bagaimana tanggapannya?"

"Tidak ada, ia bahkan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia sama sekali." Terang Hoseok.

"Heh,, mungkin saja ia hanya bersandiwara. Mana ada orang yang tidak senang diberi uang sebanyak itu? Lalu tidak lama lagi ia akan menjadi menantu keluarga Kim yang terpandang. Setelah kontrak ini habis, ia bebas berkeliaran semaunya dengan uang 500 juta di kantong dan juga tubuh yang tak tersentuh. Yah, itupun kalau ia masih virgin." Cerocos Taehyung sinis. Entah kenapa emosinya selalu meluap-luap jika sudah membicarakan soal Jungkook.

"Kau mulai menyukainya ya?" Selidik Hoseok.

Taehyung mendengus, "Suka? Hyung, kalau aku mau mencari gadis atau pria matrealistis, di luar sana masih banyak. Tidak perlu dengan orang yang senang memakai topeng macam Jungkook."

"Yah... siapa tahu." Balas Hoseok acuh, lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang mengerang kesal.

' _Suka? Tidak mungkin! Iya kan'_

Hah~~

Hoseok malah semakin menambah pikirannya saja. Akhirnya, Taehyung memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar. Setelah sampai, direbahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur king size miliknya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, sepertinya ia benar-benar mabuk. Namun baru sebentar ia memejamkan mata, ponsel yang tergeletak di samping tubuhnya itu berdering.

"Hallo..."

"Taetae... i miss you." Bagus. Irene menelpon disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Hai bebh, me too. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Lebih baik jika ada kau~ kapan kau kembali ke London?"

"Entahlah, baby. Masih banyak hal yang harus ku urus disini."

 _'Yeah, pernikahanku lebih tepatnya._ ' Tambah Taehyung dalam hati.

"Begitukah? Memangnya bagaimana keadaan Appamu?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Hanya masih perlu banyak istirahat."

"Cepatlah kembali, aku merindukanmu, Taehyungie." Rengek Irene di sebrang telpon.

Taehyung menghela napas. Bagaimana mungkin Irene yang hampir tiap malam mendapat undangan _party_ , sempat merindukannya? Kau pasti bercanda.

"Aku juga _baby_. Secepatnya aku akan kembali setelah urusanku disini selesai."

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik dan jangan selingkuh! Oke?"

Taehyung tertawa dalam hati.

Selingkuh katanya? Ia bahkan akan menikah kontrak dengan orang lain!

"Yeah, kau juga jaga dirimu disana, bye Honey."

Bye Tae, I Love you."

"Me too..."

Pip

Taehyung melempar ponselnya sembarangan dan kembali memejamkan mata. Kepalanya makin terasa sakit. Menikah kontrak dengan seorang pemuda mata duitan? Taehyung pasti sudah gila.

.

.

.

Semua mata memandang takjub pada Jungkook yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti. Hari ini adalah jadwal fitting baju pengantin dan juga foto pre-wedding. Jungkook terlihat begitu cantik dan manis dengan setelan tuxedo yang membalut pas tubuh rampingnya, terlihat begitu elegan dan mewah.

"Kau sangat cantik, Kookie." Puji Seokjin tulus.

Jungkook tersenyum malu. Ia memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini ia mengenakan pakaian mewah seperti ini.

Sedangkan Taehyung, mata lelaki itu tak lepas memandangi figur Jungkook di depannya. Ia akui Jungkook memang manis, apalagi saat pemuda itu tersenyum dan menampakkam gigi kelincinya yang terlihat imut. Saat memakai pakaian sederhana saja kecantikan alaminya tak bisa ditutupi. Dan sekarang, ketika ia mengenakan pakaian yang akan dikenakan saat resepsi nanti, kecantikan Jungkook semakin terpancar. Jika keadaannya berbeda, mungkin Taehyung sudah menghampiri Jungkook dan melumat bibir semerah cherry itu sampai habis.

"Wah, wah... saking terpesonanya, kau sampai tidak berkedip menatapnya eoh?" Goda Baekhyun yang memang ikut menemani mereka.

Taehyung hanya berdecak sebal sebelum pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun dan menghampiri Jungkook.

"ish, Dongsaeng kurang ajar!" Sungut Baekhyun.

Jungkook terenyak saat melihat pantulan Taehyung yang berdiri di belakangnya dari cermin.

"Ayo." Ucap Taehyung datar dan menggamit lengannya.

Jungkook hanya menurut, mengikuti Taehyung yang menariknya ke studio foto. Namun karena lengah, ia tak sengaja tersandung dan hampir terjerembab, kalau saja tak ada lengan Taehyung yang dengan sigap menahannya.

"Hati-hati. Baju itu mahal." Ucap Taehyung lagi.

Wajah Jungkook pias mendengarnya, ia seperti merasa terhina dengan kata-kata Taehyung barusan.

"Yeah, bahkan lebih mahal dari harga calon istrimu!" Balas Jungkook ketus.

Taehyung menatap tajam, "sepertinya lidahmu semakin tajam saja, Kook."

"Memang sejak dulu sudan begini. Kau menyesal, eh?"

"Apa aku punya pilihan lain?"

 _Brengsek!_ Maki Jungkook dalam hati, namun ia hanya memilih diam dengan wajah merah padam.

"Tsk, sudahlah. Nanti saja kita lanjutkan. Aku ingin hari ini cepat selesai."

.

.

.

Mobil Taehyung terparkir apik di depan gedung apartemen Jungkook. Kegiatan mereka hari ini akhirnya usai. Jungkook akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Karena baginya foto pre-wedding itu adalah siksaan!

Bagaimana tidak, sepanjang pemotretran, mata tajam Taehyung tak pernah lepas menatapnya. Apalagi saat mereka harus berpose mesra dengan jarak yang hampir tidak ada. Tatapan intens yang Taehyung berikan membuat dadanya sesak. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan hatinya bergejolak. Kalau terus seperti ini, mungkin Jungkook akan mati perlahan-lahan. Bukan karena kanker yang dideritanya melainkan karena seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Aku masuk dulu, terimakasih sudah mengantarku. Annyeong."

Namun, belum sempat Jungkook membuka pintu mobil, lengannya telah lebih dulu ditarik oleh Taehyung.

"Jeon Jungkook, katakan padaku. Untuk apa kau membutuhkan uang sebanyak itu?"

Jungkook tersenyum sedih. Jadi inikah alasan mengapa Taehyung bersikap sinis padanya seharian. Apa Taehyung benar-benar berfikir bahwa dia adalah seorang matrealistis?

"Aku... semua orang butuh uang, H-Hyung. Bahkan untuk mati saja, kita butuh uang untuk membeli peti mati dan pemakaman." Jawab Jungkook pelan. Ini pertama kalinya ia memanggil Taehyung 'Hyung' saat mereka hanya berdua. Karena biasanya panggilan itu ia gunakan saat sedang bersama keluarga Taehyung saja. Jungkook berharap Taehyung akan melepaskannya dan berhenti bertanya macam-macam.

Tapi, sepertinya cara itu tak mempan, meski sepintas ia bisa melihat Taehyung tertegun untuk sesaat.

"Aku serius Kook. Kau tidak terlihat seperti pria atau bahkan gadis lain yang ku kenal. Pasti ada alasan serius kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, iya kan?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung, namun detik berikutnya ia kembali memalingkan wajah.

"Kau belum mengenal siapa aku, Hyung."

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan! Katakan semuanya padaku agar aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, Jungkook." Desak Taehyung.

Ia meraih dagu Jungkook dengan tangan kanannya, agar pemuda itu kembali menatapnya. "Katakan padaku." Ucapnya pelan.

Jungkook menelan ludah gugup. Debaran itu kembali muncul, wajahnya terasa panas mendapati Taehyung menatapnya dengan lembut dari jarak sedekat itu.

"Katakan padaku, Jungkookie." Bisik Taehyung lirih. Wajahnya semakin mendekat hingga kening dan hidung mereka bersentuhan. Tangannya yang semula berada di dagu Jungkook kini berpindah ke rahang, menyelipkan jemari panjangnya di sela helai rambut Jungkook, sementara tangan kiri Taehyung sudah berada di tengkuknya, membuat Jungkook tak bisa berkutik.

Astaga! Jungkook bisa mati kehabisan napas saat itu juga.

Buru-buru Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya dan melepaskan tangan Taehyung yang masih setia bertengger di wajahnya. "Suatu saat kau juga akan tahu, tapi tidak sekarang."

Taehyung menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Aku masuk dulu, Hyung. annyeong." Jungkook cepat-cepat keluar dari mobil. Berlari memasuki gedung apartemennya tanpa menoleh lagi pada Taehyung.

"Shit!" Maki Taehyung sambil memukul keras stir mobilnya. Memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang ada membuat Taehyung nyaris gila.

Jeon Jungkook... siapa laki-laki itu sebenarnya? Mengapa Taehyung begitu frustasi hanya karena memikirkannya? Apa mungkin benar yang dikatakan Hoseok? bahwa ia mulai menyukai -mencintai- pemuda itu?

"Aarrghh!" Taehyung mengerang dan mengacak surai maroonnya frustasi.

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap tumpukan undangan dalam box yang ada di hadapannya. Tadi, Namjoon sengaja mampir ke apartemennya dan menyerahkan setumpuk undangan itu untuknya.

Menghela napas, Jungkook mengambilnya satu dan memandanginya. Ada namanya dan Taehyung disana, tertulis dengan tinta emas, sangat indah. Seandainya saja ini adalah pernikahan cinta dan bukan kontrak, pasti Jungkook akan sangat beruntung bisa dicintai seorang pria seperti Taehyung.

Menggeleng lemah, Jungkook berusaha menepis pikiran itu. Dilihatnya lagi tumpukan undangan di dalam box. Undangan sebanyak ini mau ia bagikan ke siapa? Toh, ini hanya pernikahan sementara, semakin sedikit yang tahu akan semakin baik kan? Lagipula orang yang dekat dengannya hanyalah Kyungsoo dan Jinsoo tetangganya. Di kantorpun hubungan Jungkook dan karyawan lain hanya sebatas rekan kerja saja, tidak lebih.

Dan bicara soal Kyungsoo, Jungkook sudah menceritakan semuanya kemarin. Beruntung, Kyungsoo mengerti dan mendukung segala keputusan yang diambilnya. Kyungsoo memang Hyung yang baik.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Belakangan ini, rasa sakit itu memang sering muncul. Bahkan Jungkook sempat beberapa kali merasakan kaku pada tangan dan kakinya.

Penyakitnya semakin parah. Ia harus secepatnya bertemu Dokter Kang untuk membicarakan soal operasi.

Ah... lebih baik ia berangkat sekarang saja. Tapi sebelum pergi, Jungkook mengambil satu undangan dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengetuk pintu ruangan Dokter Kang pelan. Setelah dipersilahkan, ia segera masuk dan disambut senyum ramah sang Dokter.

"Jungkook, apa kabar? Silahkan duduk." Sapanya.

Jungkook tersenyum dan segera duduk di hadapan Dokter Kang.

"Apa ada keluhan lagi?"

Pemuda Jeon menggeleng, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya untuk diserahkan pada Dokter Kang.

Dokter itu mengernyit bingung, "Undangan? Kau akan menikah?"

"Ya, beberapa minggu lagi, Dokter."

"Wah, selamat kalau begitu." Ujar Dokter Kang senang, turut bahagia atas kabar gembira itu.

"Terimakasih Dok, dan saya kesini juga ingin membicarakan soal operasi."

Binar senang semakin terlihat di wajah Dokter muda itu "Ah, Kau sudah memutuskannya?"

"Eum. Saya ingin operasinya dilaksanakan setelah saya menikah."

Dokter Kang melihat tanggal yang tertera di undangan tersebut,

"Baiklah, tiga hari setelah pernikahanmu, kita akan melangsungkan operasi. Apa itu tidak mengganggu acara bulan madu kalian?" Tanyanya kemudian. Sedikit menggoda Jungkook rupanya.

Yang digoda hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. _Bulan madu apanya? Hubungan intim saja tidak ada._

"Oh iya, Kook-ah. Apa calonmu tahu tentang hal ini?"

Terdiam sejenak, Jungkook akhirnya menjawab, "Ne, dia tahu Dokter." Bohongnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin Dokter Kang berfikir dan bertanya macam-macam.

"Baguslah, karena dalan hal ini dukungan dari keluarga sangat diperlukan."

Jungkook mengangguk setuju.

"Dokter, boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa? Katakan saja."

"Berapa persen peluang berhasilnya operasi ini?"

Dokter Kang terdiam cukup lama sebelum menjawab, "Kau harus tetap optimis Kook. Banyak-banyaklah berdoa pada Tuhan, Dia-lah yang menentukan hidup matinya seseorang."

Jungkook menggingit bibir bawahnya mendengar jawaban Dokter Kang.

 _Kenapa kedengarannya seperti nasihat untuk orang yang mau meninggal, ya._ Batinnya meringis.

"Saya mengerti Dokter. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

.

.

.

Suara gelak tawa terdengar saat Jungkook memasuki kediaman keluarga Kim. Seluruh pasang mata yang ada disana sontak menoleh kearah kedatangannya.

"Jungkook, kenapa tidak bilang ingin berkunjung? Taehyung kan bisa menjemputmu. Kau baru pulang kerja?" sapaan ramah dari Seokjin membuat Jongkook hanya mengangguk canggung.

"Masuklah, Jangan hanya berdiri sana, Kook." Namjoon ikut bersuara.

"Kotak apa yang kau bawa?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran saat Jungkook sudah duduk di antara mereka di ruang tengah.

"ini undangan yang di antar Namjoon Hyung ke rumah."

"Kenapa belum kau bagikan?"

"Sudah kok, Hyung. Itu sisanya."

Namjoon melongok kotak yang dibawa Jungkook, "Tapi ini masih banyak, Jungkook. Memang berapa orang yang kau undang?"

"Hanya tiga, Hyung."

"Tiga?!" seluruh pasang mata yang ada disana melotot tak percaya.

"Kenapa hanya tiga? Memangnya kau tidak mengundang teman-teman kantormu? Atau teman kuliah, misalnya?" Baekhyun menyuarakan pertanyaan itu.

Jungkook terdiam. Ia bingung ingin menjelaskan apa. Dan saat itulah Jimin datang bersama dengan Taehyung di belakangnya.

"Hai semuanya." Sapa Jimin riang dan langsung berjalan ke arah Yoongi untuk mengecup kening pemuda itu.

Sementara Taehyung duduk tak jauh darinya dengan kening berkerut menatap tumpukan undangan pernikahan mereka.

"Kenapa belum kau sebar?" Tanya Taehyung heran. Jungkook sontak gugup dibuatnya.

"Jungkook hanya mengambil tiga. Dan itu sisanya." Baekhyun yang menjawab.

"Kenapa? Salah cetak ya? Telepon saja ke percetakannya?" Protes Jimin.

"Bukan salah cetak. Tapi Jungkook memang hanya mengundang tiga orang." Yoongi menjawab pertanyaan pasangannya itu.

Jungkook makin salah tingkah. Terlebih ketika ia melihat Taehyung menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Lho? Kenapa Kookie-ya? jangan-jangan kau malu ya karena menikah dengan om-om seperti Taehyung?" celetukan Jimin membuat semua orang yang ada disana tertawa, kecuali Jongkook dan Taehyung.

"Jangan sembarang bicara, Jim." Tegur Chanyeol.

"Tapi mungkin saja kan, Hyung."

"Sudah, Hentikan. Jangan diteruskan lagi." Lerai Baekhyun akhirnya.

Jungkook hanya menunduk menahan senyum.

"Kau mau kemana, Tae?" teriakan Seokjin yang tiba-tiba itu mengagetkan Jungkook. Ia mendongak dan melihat Taehyung melenggang begitu saja dari ruang tengah dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

 _Apa dia tersinggung dengan candaan Jimin tadi?_

"Kau sih, Jim. Taehyungnya _ngambek_ tuh." Celetuk Namjoon.

"Kok aku? Kan kalian juga ikut tertawa." Elak Jimin.

"Tapi kau yang memulai." Baekhyun menimpali.

"kenapa begitu? Yoongi Hyung..." Jimin mengadu pada Yoongi disebelahnya, yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan. Berharap pasangannya itu membelanya.

Yoongi hanya menggeleng, "Candaanmu memang keterlaluan, Jim."

Jimin cemberut sementara yang lainnya kembali tertawa.

Seperti baru teringat sesuatu, Jungkook terdiam kemudian. Ia merasa ada beberapa hal yang perlu di bicarakan dengan Taehyung sebelum mereka menikah.

"Hyung, Tae Hyung kemana ya? Aku ingin bicara dengannya." tanyanya pada Seokjin yang memang duduk di sebelahnya.

Seokjin tersenyum geli.

"Masuk saja ke dalam. Taehyung pasti ada di kamarnya."

"Ma-masuk ke kamarnya, Hyung?" tanya Jungkook kaget. Onyxnya membulat lucu dan Seokjin tak tahan untuk mencubit gemas pipinya.

"Tak apa, Kookie. Toh, kalian juga kan sudah akan menikah."

Wajah Jungkook merona. Namun akhirnya ia tetap bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Taehyung menghilang tadi.

"Jungkook mau kemana?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ke kamar Taehyung."

Jimin yang mendengar itu langsung heboh, "Hati-hati Kookie-ya. Kalau Taehyung nakal, teriak saja yang keras, ya."

Jimin itu benar-benar.

Baekhyun menggeplak kepala Jimin keras. "Jangan takut Kookie-ya. Taehyung _ngga gigit kok_."

"Yeah, kalaupun iya, paling gigitan sayang."

Ruangan itu kembali riuh dengan tawa. Jungkook hanya menundukan kepala dengan wajah merah padam.

Sesaat, ia ragu apakah harus menemui Taehyung di kamarnya atau kembali ke ruang tengah. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia meneruskan langkahnya hingga ia berdiri dengan canggung di depan pintu kamar Taehyung yang tertutup.

Dengan ragu Jungkook mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk." Terdengar sahutan dari dalam.

Setelah menarik napas dan menghembuskannya berkali-kali, Jungkook segera membuka pintu. Dan setelah masuk, pandangannya langsung mengedar ke sekeliling kamar yang sukses membuatnya berdecak kagum. Kamar Taehyung sangat luas, terkesan mewah namun maskulin dengan dominasi warna-warna gelap. Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada Taehyung yang tengah duduk di sofa yang ada disana, menatapnya tajam dengan pandangan yang menusuk, terlihat begitu angkuh dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada.

"M-maaf... aku.."

"Tak usah canggung. Toh setelah menikah nanti kita juga akan tidur sekamar." Ucap Taehyung acuh.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya, "se-sekamar? Tapi ku kira perjanjiannya-"

"Tinggal sekamar bukan berarti kita akan bercinta, kan? Yeah, Kecuali kalau kau yang menginginkannya." Potong Taehyung sinis.

"Ten-tentu saja tidak!" jawab Jungkook gelagapan.

Taehyung menyeringai, kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Kau yakin? Kita masih punya banyak waktu sebelum kau berubah pikiran." Bisik Taehyung, perlahan mendekat ke arah Jungkook yang masih berdiri di depan pintu yang telah tertutup.

Jungkook mulai was-was ketika Taehyung semakin mendekat. Namun ia tetap tak gentar dan kembali bicara.

"Alasanku kesini karena ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu."

"Begitu? Baiklah. Katakan saja." Jawab Taehyung. Ia sudah berada tepat di hadapan Jungkook. Kedua tangannya dengan santai bertopang pada daun pintu, mengurung pemuda itu.

Jungkook menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Mencegah agar wajahnya tak merona parah.

"Aku mengerti bahwa ini sama sekali bukan situasi yang menyenangkan untuk kita berdua. Karena alasan tertentu kita terpaksa menjalaninya. Jadi, aku mengerti kenapa terkadang kau bersikap dingin, bahkan sinis."

Jungkook menelan ludah gugup, ketika Taehyung menatapnya dengan intens seperti itu. Sebelum kemudian ia melanjutkan.

"Tapi, aku berharap kau bisa sedikit mengubah sikapmu dan menunjukkan kerjasama sampai perjanjian ini selesai. Bukankah permintaanku tak ada bedanya dengan kau yang memintaku untuk mulai terbiasa memanggilmu 'Hyung'?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Bukan masalah. Tapi, katakan dulu alasanmu membutuhkan uang sebanyak itu?"

Untuk sesaat, Jungkook tertegun.

"Suatu saat kau akan tahu." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Tapi kapan?" Taehyung mendesak.

"Aku belum tahu. Tapi, kau pasti mengetahuinya. Percayalah."

"Baiklah. Aku percaya."

Jungkook hampir bernapas lega, sebelum Taehyung kembali bersuara.

"Lalu, katakan padaku. Kenapa kau hanya mengundang tiga orang temanmu? Apa kau malu menikah denganku?" Taehyung bertanya dengan alis tertekuk dan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut. Seperti merajuk.

Jungkook terkikik kecil. "Bukan... Bukan itu."

"Lalu?" Taehyung kembali memangkas jarak dan kegugupan kembali melanda Jungkook.

"Aku hanya... tidak punya banyak teman... dan... yeah... begitulah..."

"Benarkah?" Taehyung mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, namun Jungkook segera menghentikannya dengan mendorong dada Taehyung pelan.

"Bisa kau antar aku pulang, Hyung?"

"Untuk apa? Kau bisa menginap disini malam ini. Lagipula ini sudah waktunya makan malam." Taehyung mengusap lembut sebelah pipi Jungkook yang merona dengan punggung tangannya. Pria itu tersenyum begitu menawan.

"T-tapi..."

"Tenang saja, Seokjin Hyung sudah menyiapkan kamar tamu untukmu, kecuali..."

Taehyung kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, kali ini ia berbisik di telinga Jungkook, "kau mau kita tidur sekamar dan melakukan 'sesuatu' mungkin?"

"Y-Yaah!" Jungkook mendorong keras tubuh Taehyung hingga menjauh, wajahnya merah padam dengan napas tersengal.

Taehyung terkikik geli melihatnya, _'Manis'_.

"Yasudah, ayo turun. Kita makan malam." Taehyung kemudian meninggalkan Jungkook yang mematung, setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan terlebih dahulu tubuh pemuda itu dari pintu.

Jungkook memegangi dadanya. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

Kim Taehyung benar-benar tidak baik bagi kesehatannya.

Saat Taehyung keluar dari kamar, semua anggota keluarganya telah berkumpul di ruang makan.

"Tae, mana Jungkook?" tanya Seokjin yang tak melihat pemuda itu bersama Taehyung.

"Masih di kamarku. Sebentar lagi juga turun."

Beberapa menit setelahnya Jungkook pun muncul di ruang makan, beruntung rona merah di wajahnya sudah hilang.

" _Cookies_ , ayo ikut makan malam disini." Ajak Baekhyun yang memang lebih dulu menyadari keberadaannya.

Mengangguk, akhirnya Jungkook menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Taehyung, karena memang hanya tinggal kursi itu saja yang kosong.

"Kookie-ya gwaenchanayo?" Jimin bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Uh? Ya, aku baik-baik saja kok, Hyung. Memang kenapa?"

"Syukurlah, tadi kami sempat khawatir karena kau tak muncul-muncul. Ku kira Taehyung menggigitmu terlalu keras sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa bangun." Perkataan Jimin yang menggebu-gebu itu membuahkan tawa diantara mereka. Wajah Jungkook kembali merona. Hm, mereka mulai lagi.

"Jangan usil, Jim. Lagipula Kookie juga tidak keberatan kalau ku gigit." Jawab Taehyung sambil mengerling ke arahnya.

Jungkook melotot, apa-apaan sih?

"Wah... tumben Taehyung memanggil Jungkook dengan 'Kookie', berarti sesuatu benar-benar terjadi di dalam." Baekhyun ikut-ikutan menggoda, menambah rona di wajah Jungkook makin kentara.

"Sudah-sudah. Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja." Tuan Kim angkat bicara, namun senyum bahagia tak bisa di sembunyikan dari wajahnya.

Lalu makan malam itu akan berlangsung seperti biasanya. Penuh canda tawa dan obrolan hangat. Tapi kali ini Jungkook tak bisa lagi memperhatikan percakapan mereka. Benaknya sibuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang mulai tak terkendali saat berada di sekitar Taehyung. Karena jujur saja, pesona yang dimiliki pria itu semakin hari semakin sulit untuk di abaikan. Diam-diam, Jungkook bertanya dalam hati.

 _Apakah benar ia mulai jatuh cinta?_

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue


	4. Chapter 4

**Married?!**

 **A TaeKook Fanfiction by Rain**

 **Remake dari Novel "istri Kontrak" by Syafrina Siregar dengan beberapa perubahan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita mau kemana, Hyung?" Tanya Jungkook siang itu, sambil membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di sebelah Taehyung.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut, "Bagaimana kalau kita makan Es Krim?"

"Es Krim?" Jungkook membeo. Onyxnya berbinar lucu.

"Hu'um. Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

"Tentu saja aku mau!" jawab Jungkook semangat, membuat Taehyung terkekeh. Pemuda Kim itu kemudian menyalakan mesin dan mobil mereka mulai melaju di jalanan Seoul yang lumayan padat.

Sejak mereka resmi melakukan gencatan senjata tempo hari, hubungan mereka memang sedikit membaik. Mereka sama-sama lebih terbuka terhadap sifat masing-masing. Walau terkadang kecanggungan itu masih terasa sesekali.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah duduk di sudut sebuah kafe sambil menikmati es krim.

"Melihat dari caramu memakan es krim, berarti rasanya benar-benar enak ya?" goda Taehyung yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Jungkook menikmati es krimnya dengan lahap dan khidmat. Tangannya refleks terulur ketika melihat noda cokelat di sudut bibir Jungkook, kemudian menghapusnya perlahan dengan ibu jari.

Jungkook tersentak. Sedetik kemudian ia menunduk malu.

"Aku memang suka es krim. Tapi baru kali ini bisa merasakan yang selezat ini, Hyung."

"Tapi, Kafe ini kan sudah lama berdiri, Kook."

Jungkook menjawab dengan senyuman polosnya, "Memang. Tapi, aku tidak pernah berani kemari. Karena harganya pasti mahal."

Taehyung terdiam. Ia jadi merasa menyesal. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung perasaanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung." Jungkook menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung tangan Taehyung. "Aku sama sekali tidak tersinggung. Setiap orang sudah mendapat porsi kuenya masing-masing."

"Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya..." Jungkook terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Setiap orang sudah punya kehidupan dan lingkungannya sendiri. Mereka harus puas dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu. Tak usah repot-repot ingin menyebrang ke habitat kelompok lain." Jelas Jungkook dengan lembut. Tersenyum begitu manis di mata Taehyung.

"Jadi menurutmu, setiap orang harus bersikap pasrah, begitu?"

Jungkook menggeleng sambil mengapit sendok es krim di antara bibirnya. "Bukan pasrah... " ujarnya, kemudian memandang ke luar jendela, "... hanya belajar menerima keadaan dan tidak memaksakan diri. Sesuatu yang dipaksakan itu terkadang tidak baik."

"Seperti pernikahan kita?" Taehyung berujar sambil terkekeh pelan.

Jungkook menoleh, kemudian tersenyum lagi ke arahnya. "Tidak juga. Aku menerimanya sebagai suatu fase hidup yang harus dijalani." Ia nyengir kemudian.

Taehyung tak tahan untuk tak berdecak kagum dan mengacak surai pemuda itu gemas.

"Kau ini sebenarnya umur berapa sih? Kenapa bisa sebijak ini, eum?"

Jungkook tertawa, "Menjadi bijak tak ada hubungannya dengan umur. Sama seperti Hyung yang sudah berumur, tapi terkadang masih suka bertingkah kekanakan."

Taehyung melotot, "Hei, kau sudah berani mengataiku rupanya, heh?" protesnya terdengar marah. Tapi senyuman tak luput dari bibirnya mendengar Jungkook kembali tertawa.

"Kau tahu, lega rasanya mengetahui kalau kau tidak terlalu tersiksa dengan perjanjian yang kita buat ini, Kook-ah." Taehyung menatap serius ke dalam mata Jungkook. Membuat pemuda itu berhenti tertawa dan kembali melemparkan pandangan ke luar jendela.

"Hidup itu sangat singkat, Hyung. Rugi rasanya jika harus dilalui dengan keterpaksaan. Bukankah lebih baik jika dinikmati semampunya?"

' _Ya, hidup memang lebih bisa dinikmati ketika waktu kematian dapat dihitung dengan jari...'_ tambahnya dalam hati.

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk, "Kau benar. Jadi sekarang, bagaimana kalau kau menceritakan soal pacarmu. Apa dia tahu perihal perjanjian ini?" tanya nya dengan mata menyelidik.

"Aku tidak punya pacar, Hyung." Jawab Jungkook datar.

"Tidak pernah sekalipun? Waktu SMA? Seniormu di kampus?"

Jungkook tertawa melihat bagaimana Taehyung mengiterogasinya.

"Mungkin sulit dipercaya, tapi keadaan kita berbeda, Hyung. Saat SMA aku sudah harus terbiasa melakukan segalanya sendiri. Terlebih ketika Appa meninggal. Aku sudah harus mulai bekerja keras untuk menghidupi diriku sendiri."

Jungkook menghela napas, sementara Taehyung masih memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip. Menunggunya kembali melanjutkan cerita.

"Masa kuliah ternyata jauh lebih sulit. Aku harus belajar ektra giat agar bisa dapat beasiswa, dengan begitu biaya hidupku akan sedikit berkurang. Jadi, rasanya mustahil bagiku untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang lain." Jungkook mengangguk, mengisyaratkan jika ceritanya sudah selesai.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kehidupanmu seperti itu, Kook-ah."

"Sudahlah, Hyung. Sekarang ceritakan tentang dirimu."

Lalu mereka berdua hanyut dalam cerita Taehyung. Bagaimana lelaki itu menjalani kehidupannya di Luar Negeri. Jungkook menanggapi setiap cerita Taehyung dengan antusias sampai ia tiba-tiba iseng bertanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak pacarmu saja untuk menikah, Hyung? Ah! Jangan bilang kalau Hyung tidak punya pacar, aku takkan percaya!"

Taehyung tertawa mendengarnya, "Yah, karena kau sudah berkata begitu, aku terpaksa mengaku..." mata tajam berlapis eyeliner tipis itu mengerling menggoda, "Pacarku di London. Namanya Bae Irene."

Hati Jungkook mendadak seperti diremat. "Lalu?"

"Yeah, aku tidak mungkin menikahinya."

Kedua mata Jungkook spontan membulat, "Kenapa?"

Apa karena Taehyung tertarik padanya?

Atau karena Taehyung mencintainya?

Oh, ayolah Jungkook. Jangan mimpi.

"Entahlah... aku hanya merasa Irene noona tak sesuai dengan kriteria Appa. Lagipula aku tidak berminat memasuki kehidupan pernikahan." Jelas Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum kecut. Apa ku bilang, dasar Ge-er.

"Mungkin bukan tidak berminat, Hyung. Hanya belum saatnya saja keinginan itu muncul." Hibur Jungkook, menepuk pelan punggung Taehyung.

"Ya, aku juga berkata begitu pada Appa. Tapi Appa hanya takut saat keinginan itu muncul, beliau sudah tidak sempat menyaksikan itu lagi."

Jungkook tersenyum, "Umur adalah Kuasa Tuhan. Tidak ada yang bisa memastikannya."

' _Tidak juga Dokter Kang..._ ' hiburnya sendiri dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Hyung, apa kita bisa mampir sebentar?" tanya Jungkook ketika mereka akan pulang. Waktu juga sudah mulai beranjak petang.

"Tentu. Memang kau ingin kemana, Kookie?"

"Aku ingin membeli benerapa buah." Jungkook teringat akan pesan Dokter Kang yang menganjurkannya untuk mulai mengkonsumsi makanan yang bergizi, seperti buah-buahan, sayuran dan susu.

"Baiklah, kita ke supermarket di sebelah sana saja."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jungkook sudah sibuk memilih buah. Taehyung berdiri di sampingnya sambil mendorong troli dan sesekali membantu memilih beberapa buah.

Setelah selesai, Jungkook beralih ke rak bagian susu. Mengambil beberapa kaleng susu bubuk _full cream_ dan beberapa kaplet multivitamin. Tiba-tiba, ia menoleh kearah Taehyung dan mendelik ketika dilihatnya lelaki itu tengah menatapnya geli.

"Ada yang lucu?" tanyanya dengan alis berkerut dan bibir mengerucut.

"Aniya... aku tadi Cuma takut..." Taehyung kembali terkekeh dan sengaja tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Takut apa, Hyung?" Jungkook bertanya heran.

Taehyung nyengir lebar. "Takut kau mengambil obat kuat. Kita kan belum menikah, Kook."

Jungkook sontak terbelalak dengan wajah memerah. Refleks dia mencubit lengan Taehyung dengan kuat, membuat lelaki itu meringis kesakitan. Namun tak cukup ampuh untuk menghilangkan senyum dan kekehan gelinya.

Jungkook mendengus sebal sambil melangkah ke meja kasir. Taehyung mengikuti dari belakang dan membatunya mengeluarkan semua belanjaan dan menumpuknya di sana. Saat Jungkook baru mengeluarkan dompet, Taehyung sudah lebih dulu menyodorkan _black card_ nya pada petugas kasir. Kening Jungkook langsung berkerut protes, tapi Taehyung seolah tak mempedulikannya.

Setelah di dalam mobil, Jungkook langsung saja menyuarakan protesnya itu.

"Kenapa sih Hyung yang-"

"Membayar belanjaanmu?" sela Taehyung sambil tersenyum. Ia mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dan membawa mereka keluar dari area parkir.

Jungkook mengangguk, "Aku kan sudah berjanji tidak akan-"

"Menerima atau meminta apapun dariku dalam bentuk uang maupun barang?" Lagi, Taehyung menyela.

Jungkook kembali mengangguk sambil cemberut.

"Sesekali tak ada salahnya kan, Kookie. Lagipula kita akan menikah. Anggap saja aku melakukan ini atas dasar tanggung jawabku sebagai _suami_ mu."

"Terserah kau sajalah, Hyung. Aku hanya tak ingin kau salah mengira dan menganggapku..." Jungkook tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya sendiri.

Seakan mengerti, Taehyung meraih tangan Jungkook dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku tidak punya anggapan buruk apapun tentangmu, Jungkook. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

Jungkook tersenyum. Ia tahu Taehyung hanya ingin menghiburnya. Mana mungkin lelaki itu tak pernah sekalipun mempunyai anggapan buruk terhadap seseorang yang bersedia dibayar lima ratus juta untuk sebuah pernikahan kontrak?

.

.

.

Akhir pekan itu mereka semua kembali berkumpul di kediaman Kim.

Taehyung tersenyum simpul saat melihat Jungkook yang tengah asyik bermain dengan Joonjin -putra Namjoon dan Seokjin yang baru berusia satu tahun.

Pemuda itu nampak seperti bocah. Menanggapi setiap celoteh Joonjin yang belum terlalu jelas, kemudian mereka akan tertawa bersama setelahnya. Jungkook terlihat begitu polos. Di luar fakta bahwa pemuda itu terlibat suatu masalah hingga membutuhkan uang banyak, tidak ada sedikitpun kekurangan dalam dirinya. Senyumnya, tawanya, gayanya, pribadinya, semuanya terlihat murni tanpa dibuat-buat. Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi pada Jungkook? Mengapa ia membutuhkan uang begitu banyak?

"Hello, Everybody!"

Serentak semua orang yang ada disana menoleh ke sumber suara, termasuk juga Taehyung. Jika yang lain menatap heran sosok gadis dengan rambut panjang dan juga dress mini yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, Taehyung justru terbelalak kaget dengan mulut yang menganga.

"Irene noona?!"

Kini semuanya beralih menatap Taehyung. Bae Irene langsung masuk dan menghampirinya yang tengah berdiri mematung akibat shock. Gadis itu mengalungkan lengannya di leher Taehyung dan menciumnya mesra di bibir.

Taehyung masih membeku, tak berniat untuk membalas ciuman yang diberikan Irene. Well.. dia masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan itu di depan seluruh keluarganya, terutama di depan sang Ayah yang sedang sakit keras.

Irene yang menyadari kalau Taehyung tak meresponnya segera melepas tautan bibir mereka,

"Taetae, kenapa? Kau tak merindukanku, eoh?"

Taehyung melepas lingkaran tangan Irene di lehernya dan menarik gadis itu mendekat ke keluarganya,

"Noona, kenalkan. Ini Appa ku."

Irene tersenyum manis lalu mengulurkan tangannya,

"Hallo Paman, saya Bae Irene. Pacar Taehyungie." Taehyung meringis mendengarnya, apalagi ketika melihat respon Ayahnya yang terkesan dingin, berbeda sekali dengan saat ia memperkenalkan Jungkook dulu.

Dan selanjutnya, Taehyung memperkenalkan satu persatu seluruh anggota keluarganya pada Irene. Sampai akhirnya tiba giliran Jungkook.

Taehyung menatap cemas pada Jungkook yang juga balas menatapnya lembut.

"Taetae, dia siapa? Sepupumu juga?" Tanya Irene tak sabar karena Taehyung malah diam.

Baekhyun segera berdiri, "Bukan. Namanya Jeon Jungkook dan dia..."

Taehyung benar-benar panik. Bagaimana reaksi Irene kalau sampai Hyungnya ini mengatakan semuanya?

Namun beruntung, Jungkook segera angkat bicara.

"Hai, namaku Jungkook. Senang bertemu denganmu, Irene-ssi." Ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Irene.

Gadis itu menyambutnya antusias. Merasa lega, karena akhirnya ada juga yang menyambutnya dengan hangat disana."Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Jungkookie."

Lalu selanjutnya Jungkook segera menarik Irene menuju taman di samping rumah dan mengobrol disana. Mereka langsung terlihat akrab dimata Taehyung.

Calon _istri_ dan pacarnya menjadi teman akrab? Bagus sekali.

"Taehyung."

Suara Tuan Kim tiba-tiba terdengar. Takut-takut Taehyung menoleh kerahnya.

"Kau punya penjelasan mengenai semua ini?" Tanya Ayahnya dingin.

"Maaf Appa, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu menahu soal kedatangan Irene noona kesini."

Tuan Kim menghela napas, "Aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana caranya kau menyelesaikan masalah ini. Tapi yang jelas, aku tidak ingin kau sampai menyakiti Jungkook dan membuat pernikahan kalian batal." Tegas Tuan Kim. Beliau segera beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu, kemudian diikuti oleh yang lainnya hingga hanya tersisa Taehyung disana.

Taehyung kembali menatap ke arah taman. Karena penasaran, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyusul dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati Jungkook dan Irene sedang berpelukan dengan senyum yang menghias wajah mereka. Apa-apan itu?

"Oh, hai Taehyungie..." Irene yang menyadari kehadirannya segera bangkit dari kursi taman dan memeluknya.

"Jangan khawatir, _Cookies_ sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku."

Apa? Menceritakan semuanya? Dan apa tadi? _Cookies_? Akrab sekali.

Taehyung mengangkat alisnya bingung, melemparkan tatapan tanya pada Jungkook yang hanya tersenyum di belakang Irene.

"Aku mengerti _Honey_. Dan aku akan setia menunggumu sampai semuanya selesai disini." Tambah Irene lagi.

Taehyung makin bingung dibuatnya. Ingin rasanya ia segera menarik Jungkook agar menjelaskan semua padanya, namun terlebih dahulu ia harus memastikan Irene pergi dari rumahnya, secepatnya.

"Dan aku tidak akan mengganggumu dulu. Untuk malam ini aku akan menginap di hotel dan akan kembali ke London secepatnya."

' _Oh, God. Syukurlah.'_ Batin Taehyung

Irene menatap Jungkook kemudian tersenyum, "Thanks, Jungkookie. Aku sungguh sangat menghargainya."

Jungkook balas tersenyum tulus, "tak masalah noona. Hati-hati di jalan, ne?"

Dan setelah memberikan ciuman di bibir Taehyung cukup lama, Irene segera melenggang pergi dari kediaman Kim.

Taehyung menatap kepergian Irene dengan raut bingung, sebelum kemudian mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya pada Jungkook.

"Ikut aku. Ke kamarku. Sekarang." Kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang meringis.

Baiklah, tinggal satu masalah lagi.

.

.

.

Jungkook memasuki kamar Taehyung dengan perasaan campur aduk. Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya ia masuk ke ruangan itu. Dilihatnya lelaki itu tengah mondar mandir di depan TV dengan raut wajah kusut. Jungkook merasa kasihan melihatnya.

Ia bisa memahami perasaan Taehyung. Lelaki itu pasti merasa serba salah dengan kedatangan Irene. Juga merasa berasalah karena harus mengkhianati cinta mereka dengan menikahi dirinya, demi sang Appa. Dan Jungkook juga mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mendapatkan uang buat operasi.

Jungkook menghela napas berat dan tindakan itu membangunkan Taehyung dari lamunannya.

"Jungkook..." Taehyung langsung saja menghampirinya, "tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Irene di taman." Suara Taehyung sarat akan keputus asaan.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kami hanya mengobrol saja kok, Hyung."

Ada kilat tak percaya dalam bola mata Taehyung.

"Apa kau mengatakan tentang pernikahan kita?" Tanyanya lagi, membuat Jungkook tersenyum sedih,

 _'jadi itu yang ditakutkan oleh Taehyung sejak tadi?'_

"Tidak, aku tidak mengatakannya pada Irene noona. Aku bukan orang yang senang memancing di air keruh, Hyung." Jawab Jungkook lembut tapi tegas.

Taehyung terlihat makin serba salah, "Maaf. Bukan itu maksudku, tapi-"

"Sudahlah Hyung, yang penting Irene noona sudah mengerti dan kau tidak perlu lagi menjelaskan apa-apa padanya. Setelah kekacauan ini selesai, kau bisa kembali menjalin hubungan lagi dengannya, bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Jadi pernikahan kita?"

Jungkook tersenyum dalam hati,

' _Pernikahan kita_ ', bukankah itu terdengar indah jika dalam arti yang sebenarnya?

"Tetap akan berjalan sesuai dengan rencana awal."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung ambigu, tanpa sadar jarak antara mereka sudah sangat dekat, dan Jungkook merasa Deja Vu.

"Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku, Jeon?" Tanya Taehyung lagi karena Jungkook tak juga menjawab. Tangan kirinya terangkat mengelus pipi Jungkook.

"Kita bukan musuh, Hyung. Jadi untuk apa aku bersikap buruk padamu?"

"Benarkah?"

Lagi. Jungkook merasa Deja Vu ketika Taehyung perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia melihat lelaki itu menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan gerakan pelan. Terlihat begitu sensual hingga Jungkook merasakan darahnya mulai memanas dengan tubuh yang kaku.

"Jeon Jungkook..." Namanya yang mengalun dari celah bibir Taehyung terdengar begitu merdu. Penuh afeksi. Ia baru tahu jika namanya bisa terdengar begitu berdosa jika Taehyung yang menyebut.

Sementara Taehyung. Entahlah, dia seolah terhipnotis dengan bibir sewarna cerry yang nampak menggoda itu. Seolah-olah bibir itu tengah berkata padanya,

' _Ayo cium aku... lumat aku... hisap aku..._ '

Oh, Taehyung sudah mulai gila rupanya.

Bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Tinggal sedikit lagi, sebelum kemudian terdengar ketukan pintu yang lumayan keras. Membuat mereka berdua terperanjat dan memisahkan diri. Buru-buru Jungkook merapikan pakaiannya -yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak kusut- dan membuka pintu. Sementara Taehyung memasang _blank expresion._

 _Apa yang mau kau lakukan tadi? Taehyung bodoh!_

Pintu di buka dan sosok Yoongi terlihat di baliknya.

"Uh, Yoongi Hyung. Ada apa?" Jungkook bertanya gugup.

Yoongi menaikan satu alisnya, namun wajahnya tetap datar.

"Yang lain memintaku mengecek keadaan kalian, karena kalian lama sekali di dalam. Everything's okay, Boys?"

Yoongi melirik Taehyung yang masih betah dengan ekspresi _blank_ nya, "Dia kenapa, Kook? Kesurupan?" tanya Yoongi nyeleneh.

Jungkook tertawa canggung dan menendang tulang kering Taehyung cukup kuat. Membuat lelaki itu berjengit kaget kemudian mengaduh.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyung. Semuanya aman terkendali. Hehe..." Jungkook nyengir, memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya. Terlihat sangat manis, sampai-sampai Yoongi yang tekenal dinginpun tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo turun. Semuanya sudah menunggu di bawah."

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Besok, resepsi pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan. Dan setelah janji itu di ucapkan, marganya akan berubah menjadi Kim... walau hanya untuk waktu enam bulan saja.

Menghela napas, ia mencoba memejamkan matanya yang seolah enggan berkompromi.

Setelah ia resmi menikah dengan Taehyung, tiga hari setelahnya ia akan terbaring di meja operasi. Jungkook sadar, peluang yang ia punya untuk sembuh sangat kecil, tapi ia tetap bertekad untuk hidup dengan cara apapun, melakukan pengobatan apa saja agar bisa sembuh dengan uang pemberian Taehyung. Walaupun pada akhirnya ia akan kembali hidup sendirian.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Matanya memanas, membayangkan kembali hidup dalam kesendirian.

Setelah resmi bercerai, Taehyung akan kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Irene. Jungkook merasa tidak rela, tapi ia juga tidak boleh egois. Ia sudah di beri kesempatan untuk merasakan kebahagiaan dan kehangatan keluarga yang di berikan Taehyung dan seluruh keluarga Kim. Ia sudah sangat beruntung bisa menjadi pendamping Taehyung meskipun hanya sebentar. Jadi, ia tidak boleh lebih serakah lagi dengan mengharapkan cinta dari Taehyung juga. Itu milik Irene dan segalanya harus ia kembalikan pada Irene nantinya.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari manik kelam Jungkook sebelum gelap merenggut kesadarannya.

.

.

.

"Kim Taehyung, apa kau bersedia menerima Jeon Jungkook sebagai pasanganmu? Mencintainya dikala susah dan senang dan mendampinginya sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Saya bersedia." Jawab Taehyung mantap.

Sang Pastor lalu menatap Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook, apa kau bersedia menerima Kim Taehyung sebagai pasanganmu? Mencintainya dikala susah dan senang dan mendampinginya hingga maut memisahkan?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

' _Selama maut itu tidak datang terlalu cepat_.' Tambah Jungkook dalam hati.

"Dengan ini, kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami- _'istri'_. Dipersilahkan untuk mencium pasangan anda sebagai bentuk cinta kalian."

Jungkook menelan ludah. Sial, dia lupa tentang bagian ini.

Diliriknya Taehyung yang sedang menatapnya lembut. Pelan, lelaki itu meraih dagu Jungkook dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Jungkook hanya diam, tentu dia tidak mungkin mengelak kan? Maka ia menutup matanya saat merasakan terpaan napas hangat Taehyung di wajahnya. Tangannya refleks terangkat, mencengkeram jas bagian depan Taehyung saat akhirnya sentuhan lembut itu terasa di bibirnya.

Bibir mereka bersentuhan untuk yang pertama kalinya dan Taehyung seolah ketagihan. Bibir Jungkook terasa begitu lembut dan pas di bibirnya. Tanpa sadar, tangan kirinya yang semula berada di dagu Jungkook telah berpindah ke tengkuk, bersamaan dengan tangan kanannya yang meraih pinggang ramping pemuda itu, menariknya mendekat untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya semakin erat, ketika merasakan bibir Taehyung bergerak melumat dan menghisap bibirnya pelan, namun ia tak bisa berontak, tubuhnya serasa lemas sampai...

"Ekhem!" Suara dehaman keras itu menghentikan aksi mereka, keduanya refleks saling menjauh karena kaget.

"Maaf, tapi kalian bisa melanjutkannya nanti di kamar kalian." Ucapan sang Pastor yang frontal itu membuahkan rona merah di wajah mereka.

Setelahnya, pesta besar-besaran pun digelar di sebuah hotel berbintang. Banyak relasi bisnis Tuan Kim yang datang. Beliau begitu bersemangat menyambut para tamu undangan dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya yang menua. Jungkook juga jadi ikut bahagia, karena setidaknya keberadaannya bisa membawa kebahagiaan bagi orang lain.

"Berhentilah senyum-senyum sendiri, Kook. Kau membuatku merinding."

Jungkook segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dan mendapati Taehyung tengah berdiri di sampingnya, sambil tersenyum ke arah tamu yang datang. Jungkook nyaris lupa kalau lelaki itu juga ada disana.

Well, seharusnya sih tidak, jika melihat bagaimana penampilan lelaki itu sekarang.

Rambut merah Taehyung yang semula menjuntai sampai alis sedikit di potong dan dibentuk sedimikian rupa dengan gel rambut hingga tak lagi menutupi kening. Wajahnya di poles make up tipis dengan hiasan eye shadow dan eyeliner yang mempertegas garis matanya yang indah. Ada pearching di telinga kirinya dan itu membuat Jungkook meringis.

Damn! Taehyung kelihatan benar-benar tampan malam ini.

"Astaga, tadi kau senyum sendiri. Sekarang malah meringis." Komentar Taehyung lagi.

"Maaf... aku grogi Hyung. Ini kan pengalaman pertamaku." Jawab Jungkook gugup.

"Yeah, tentu saja. Tidak ada manusia waras yang ingin memiliki banyak pengalaman dalam hal menikah."

Gerutuan Taehyung membuatnya terkikik geli tanpa bisa dicegah. Mata tajam lelaki itu kemudian kembali meliriknya.

"Maaf, Hyung. Aku tadi hanya... ngg... kagum dengan pakaianku." Bohongnya. Mana mungkin Jungkook mengaku kalau sejak tadi yang di kaguminya itu adalah Taehyung? Gengsi.

"Pakaian itu milikmu. Kau bebas mengaguminya kapanpun, tapi jangan malam ini. Sekarang giliran para tamu untuk mengagumi ketampananmu."

Jungkook tersenyum, "Terimakasih."

"Untuk?"

"Karena mengatakan kalau aku tampan."

"Memang aku mengatakan seperti itu, ya?" Tanya Taehyung heran.

Sialan!

Jungkook cemberut. Apalagi ketika mendengar tawa lembut Taehyung di telinganya.

Baekhyun melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Kalian ini, apa tidak bisa berdiri anggun? Pengantin itu pasti jadi pusat perhatian. Jangan kebanyakan ngobrol, jangan meringis, cemberut atau tertawa. Senyum saja sudah cukup." Gerutu Baekhyun sambil melotot.

Taehyung terkekeh, "Pasti bukan aku."

"Maaf, Hyung..." ucap Jungkook sambil melirik sebal ke arah Taehyung.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Terimakasih!" sungut Jungkook.

"Untuk apa?"

"Membuatku dimarahi Baekki Hyung!"

Taehyung manggut-manggut puas.

"Terimakasih."

"Untuk apa?" Jungkook balik bertanya heran.

"Memberiku kesempatan untuk membuatmu dimarahi Baekhyun Hyung."

Jungkook mendelik. Tapi Taehyung seakan tak peduli dan tetap terkekeh geli.

Hening beberapa saat...

"Jungkook..."

"Ya..."

" _By The Way_ , kau kelihatan tampan dan cantik malam ini." Puji Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari para tamu.

"Akhirnya..."

"Kenapa?"

"Hyung menyadarinya juga..."

.

.

.

Jungkook meletakan potongan buah-buahan di piring, kemudian membawanya bersama secangkir cokelat panas ke ruang kerja Tuan Kim.

"Buah-buahan untuk Appa." Katanya setelah masuk dan meletakkan bawaannya di meja.

Kening Tuan Kim berkerut, "kopi?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk cangkir yang tadi diletakan Jungkook.

"Bukan Appa. Itu cokelat panas. Appa tidak boleh terlalu sering minum kopi." Jelas Jungkook.

Tuan Kim tersenyum, "siapa yang mengajarimu? Baekhyun? Seokjin?"

"Seokjin Hyung, Appa."

"Hmm... bertambah lagi dokter pribadiku rupanya." Gerutu Tuan Kim pelan.

Jungkook tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "kan itu demi kesehatan Appa juga."

"Arrasseo, kemarilah." Tuan Kim mengisyaratkan agar Jungkook duduk di samping single sofa yang di dudukinya, "Appa ingin bicara denganmu."

Jungkook menurut. Setelah ia duduk, Tuan Kim meraih tangannya, mengenggamnya erat. "Apa kau bahagia dengan pernikahan ini, Kookie?"

Jungkook membalas genggaman hangat Tuan Kim, "tentu saja Appa. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Appa hanya khawatir, apalagi setelah kedatangan gadis itu kemarin."

Jungkook hanya tersenyum maklum."Appa... kalau boleh Kookie tahu, kenapa Appa tidak merestui hubungan Tae Hyung dan Irene noona?" Tanya Jungkook hati-hati. Ia mengamati reaksi yang di berikan Ayah mertuanya itu.

"Itu karena Appa tahu, Taehyung tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintai gadis itu ataupun yang lainnya."

"Darimana Appa tahu?" Raut kebingungan yang Jungkook tunjukkan membuat Tuan Kim terkekeh kecil, menantunya memang sangat manis.

"Kookie... Appa ini seorang pebisnis. Dan sebagai seorang pebisnis, Appa harus bisa membaca karakter orang lain dari sikap yang ditunjukkannya. Itu tidak terlalu sulit, apalagi kalau hanya untuk membaca sikap Taehyung."

Tuan Kim menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Jungkook yang digenggamnya, "Lagipula Appa lebih senang memiliki menantu sepertimu. Baik, sopan dan bisa mengurus Taehyung dengan baik kedepannya. Dan Appa juga yakin kalau Taehyung benar-benar mencintaimu, terlepas dari ia mengakuinya atau tidak."

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tuan Kim berkata begitu karena beliau tidak tahu tentang perjanjian yang dibuatnya dengan Taehyung, kan? Terlebih lagi, dia menerima sejumlah uang bayaran dari Taehyung. Mungkin Tuan Kim akan sangat murka padanya bila mengetahui itu semua. Diam-diam Jungkook merasa bersalah.

"Appa..." Jungkook berdiri dari sofa kemudian bersimpuh dihadapan Ayah mertuanya. Dengan sopan ia kembali meraih tangan Tuan Kim dan menggenggamnya.

"Boleh... Kookie minta sesuatu?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Tuan Kim terlihat berfikir sejenak."Baiklah, asal jangan yang aneh-aneh."

Jungkook mengangguk."Jika nanti... pernikahanku dan Tae Hyung tidak berlangsung lama..." tanpa sadar kedua mata Jungkook mulai berkaca-kaca,"Aku ingin Appa berjanji untuk mengijinkan Tae Hyung menikah dengan seseorang pilihannya sendiri. Demi kebahagiaan Taehyung Hyung, dan juga kebahagiaan Kookie..."

Jungkook kembali menggigit bibirnya. Menahan isakan yang mungkin saja akan keluar saat itu juga.

Tuan Kim termenung. Lama Jungkook menunggu, namun lelaki paruh baya itu tak kunjung memberi jawaban.

"Appa..."

Tuan Kim menatap Jungkook penuh kasih kemudian menghela napas berat. "Baiklah, Appa janji. Tapi..."

Sebelah tangan Tuan Kim terangkat, mengelus surai hitam menantunya dengan lembut.

"Appa juga berjanji akan membuat pernikahan kalian langgeng. Kecuali jika maut yang berbicara, maka Appa tak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Jungkook tersenyum haru, "Terimakasih Appa..."

Ya... bisa jadi perpisahannya dengan Taehyung bukan karena kontrak pernikahan yang telah habis, melainkan karena kematian yang melakukannya...

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

A/N :

Hai... hai... chap 4 is up...

Gimana... cepet kan... /kedipkedip

Makasih banget buat para Readers-san yg udh baca ff ini, bilang suka, ngefav dan follow... terutama kalian yg review... ahh, review kalian itu moodbooster saya...

Makasih juga buat respon Readers-san di drabble kemarin. Serius, ga nyangka responnya sebaik itu... saya ketawa sendiri baca stiap reviewnya...

Terimakasih... Kalian luarr byassaaa... /ketjupjauh/plak


	5. Chapter 5

**Married?!**

 **A TaeKook Fanfiction by Rain**

 **Remake dari Novel "istri Kontrak" by Syafrina Siregar dengan beberapa perubahan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sstt, Kookie..." suara bisikan terdengar saat Jungkook keluar dari ruang kerja Tuan Kim. Ketika ia menoleh ke sebelah kanan, di dapatinya kepala Baekhyun yang menyembul dari balik pintu kamarnya, (FYI kamar Baekhyun memang bersebelahan dengan ruang kerja Tuan Kim di lantai dua)

"Kenapa Hyung?"

"Kemari sebentar." Pinta Baekhyun. Ia masih setengah berbisik, membuat Jungkook mengernyitkan alis. Meski begitu menantu baru keluarga Kim itu tetap menghampiri Baekhyun yang langsung menariknya masuk ke dalam. Disana juga sudah ada Seokjin, Jimin dan Yoongi ternyata.

"A-ada apa ini, Hyung?" Tanya Jungkook bingung, pasalnya senyuman yang tertera di wajah mereka sedikit... mencurigakan.

"Duduklah dulu." Perintah Baekhyun. Ia mendudukan Jungkook di tepi kasur, disamping Seokjin. sementara Yoongi duduk bersila di karpet menghadapnya dengan Jimin yang tiduran di pangkuan lelaki pucat itu.

"Kookie, kami ingin bertanya sesuatu. Tapi janji jangan marah, ne?" Ucap Seokjin.

"Eum. Tanyakan saja Hyung."

"Begini..." mulai Seokjin, "kami hanya ingin tahu, apa kau dan Taehyung sudah... melakukan... hmm... kau mengerti maksudku kan, Kook?" Tanya Seokjin ambigu.

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, "Melakukan... hm? Maksud Hyung?"

Yoongi berdecak sementara Jimin terkekeh.

"Itu lho Kookie-ya, Melakukan hubungan intim. Kau tahu kan? Sex..." Jimin menjawab sambil mengerling jahil ke arahnya.

Wajah Jungkook bersemu merah.

Dasar, Jimin dan mulut frontalnya!

Namun didetik berikutnya Jungkook kembali bingung. Apa yang harus ia jawab? Nyatanya selama dua malam ini, mereka memang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Taehyung memilih tidur di sofa yang ada di dalam kamar, sementara Jungkook menguasai tempat tidur. Aneh, padahal kan mereka sesama pria -_-

Memutuskan untuk jujur, akhirnya Jungkook pun menggeleng.

"Hah~ sudah ku duga si Alien itu memang payah." Baekhyun kembali bersuara, kali ini ia membawa beberapa tas belanjaan.

"Itu apa Hyung?"

"Ini?" Baekhyun mengangsurkan tas-tas itu pada Jungkook, "hadiah kecil untukmu dan juga Taehyung. Aku jamin kalian pasti akan menyukainya, terutama bocah alien itu." Jelas Baekhyun. Senyumannya entah kenapa membuat Jungkook merinding.

"Bukalah. Pilih yang kau suka," Pinta Seokjin.

Jungkook menerima tas-tas itu dan mulai membukanya.

Olala~

Matanya sukses membulat saat melihat barang-barang yang ada di dalamnya.

"Hy-hyung... i-ini... " jemarinya menarik keluar beberapa potong pakaian berbeda warna.

"Kami membeli beberapa karena kami tidak tahu kesukaanmu. Kau suka yang warna apa, Kook-ah."

Refleks, Jungkook menunjuk salah satu pakaian yang di pegangnya.

"Sempurna!" pekik Baekhyun gembira. "kebetulan Hyung juga sudah menyiapkan sprei pengantin berwarna serupa dari bahan sutra halus."

"Jangan terlalu halus Hyung. Nanti koyak." Jimin menyahut sambil cekikikan.

"Jungkook kan bisa menyuruh Taehyung untuk pelan-pelan." Sambung Seokjin.

"Halah, lelaki mana yang bisa menahan diri melihat pemuda manis seperti Jungkook mengenakan pakaian seperti ini, apalagi si Taehyung." Timpal Baekhyun.

"T-tapi, apa ini tidak terlalu mencolok, Hyung?" Jungkook bertanya ragu-ragu. "nanti di seruduk banteng." Gumamnya pelan.

Jimin terkekeh, "justru itu tujuannya, _Cookies_. Apalagi Taehyung itu lebih ganas dari banteng."

Wajah Jungkook pias mendengarnya.

Yoongi menggeplak pelan kepala pasangannya. "Kau menakutinya, Jim."

Mereka semua tertawa pelan.

"Ah, ini juga beberapa perlengkapan pendukung yang lain. Kau simpanlah, Kook."

"Untukku?" tanya Jungkook lucu. "Ta-Tapi, Hyung..."

"Sudah... kau terima saja Kook-ah. Pasti nanti kau akan merasakan manfaatnya." Ucap Jimin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Jungkook kembali merona.

Dilihatnya lagi isi tas-tas itu. Ia tidak mungkin mengenakan barang-barang itu di kamar, kan? Tapi kalau di tolak, Baekhyun, Seokjin, Yoongi dan Jimin pasti akan kecewa.

"Baiklah, gomawo Hyungdeul,"

Setelah itu Jungkook memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan menyimpan barang-barang itu di tempat yang aman. Jangan sampai Taehyung tahu atau lelaki itu akan menertawainya habis-habisan.

Sebelum keluar, Jungkook sempat mendengar Baekhyun, Seokjin dan Jimin berseru kompak, "Semoga berhasil," sedangkan Yoongi bergumam, "kenapa aku juga ikut-ikutan, sih?"

Mereka itu ada-ada saja.

.

.

.

"Kook, kita keluar yuk." Ajak Taehyung saat Jungkook melintasi ruang tamu. Disana, lelaki itu sedang mengobrol dengan Namjoon dan Chanyeol.

"Kemana, Hyung?"

"Kemana saja." Jawab Taehyung asal.

"Namanya juga pengantin baru, Kook. Ikuti saja kemana Taehyung melangkah."

"Iya, mumpung belum basi." Chanyeol menimpali ucapan Namjoon dengan senyum geli.

' _Gezz... mereka semua sama saja'_ batin Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum simpul, "baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu."

Taehyung mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian mobil mewah Taehyung sudah meluncur di jalan.

"Kita mau kemana sih, Hyung?" tanya Jungkook sambil melirik ke arah Taehyung.

 _Suami_ nya itu terlihat begitu mempesona hari ini. Meskipun hanya mengenakan kaos putih polos yang di tumpuk jaket denim. Celana jeans berwarna senada yang melekat pas di kaki jenjangnya. Rambut maroonnya di biarkan menjuntai tanpa gel rambut. Dan dua pearching di telinganya itu...

Jungkook rasanya jadi ingin sekali mengumpat.

"Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku, _Nyonya_ Kim?" goda Taehyung sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Jungkook hanya mendengus mendengar panggilan itu, meski samar kedua pipinya bersemu.

"Banyak yang salah, Hyung..."

Mata tajam berlapis eyeliner tipis itu memicing ke arah Jungkook, " Banyak?!" ulangnya.

Jungkook mengangguk sambil mengusap-usap dagu, seolah sedang berfikir.

"Hmm... Hyung terlalu tampan, terlalu keren, terlalu baik, terlalu mempesona, terlalu... apalagi ya...?"

Taehyung tergelak sementara Jungkook masih terlihat berpikir.

"Hmm, karena kau sudah memujiku seperti itu. Apapun yang kau minta pasti akan ku berikan!"

"Apapun?!" ulang Jungkook. Manik kembarnya berkilat jenaka.

Taehyung mengangguk mantap.

"Apapun. Permintaanmu adalah titah bagiku, Yang Mulia _Kim_ Jungkook." Dengan sikap takzim, sebelah tangan Taehyung meraih tangan Jungkook dan membawanya ke bibir lelaki itu untuk di kecup penuh hormat.

Mendadak ada gempa bumi di hati Jungkook. Tapi, ia berusaha memasang senyum biasa, bukan senyum kepingin lagi.

"Oke! Satu hari ini aku ingin berkeliling Seoul sepuasnya. Tapi sebelum itu..." Jungkook menatap Taehyung bersemangat, "ayo makan es krim!"

Taehyung kembali tergelak, "Baiklah. Hari ini, kau Kaptennya." Ujarnya sambil menjawil main-main hidung bangir Jungkook.

.

.

.

Mereka berakhir menikmati es krim di kafe yang tempo hari pernah mereka kunjungi bersama.

"Hyung, sebenarnya bagaimana hubunganmu dan Irene noona?" tanya Jungkook sambil memasukan satu sendok es krim ke mulutnya. Sebenarnya, ia tak terlalu ingin mendengar detail hubungan Taehyung dengan wanita itu, tapi ia juga penasaran dan ingin tahu.

Taehyung mengikuti jejak Jungkook -memasukan es krim ke dalam mulutnya, "Tidak ada yang salah dengan Irene noona. Hanya kalau untuk pernikahan, Irene noona bukan orang yang tepat untukku."

Kening Jungkook mengernyit heran. "Lalu, yang seperti apa yang tepat untukmu?" tanyanya setengah sebal.

Taehyung tersenyum jenaka, "entahlah... mungkin sepertimu?"

Jungkook memutar mata, "Pembual."

Yang dikatai tergelak. "Tapi serius, kau orang yang menyenangkan, Jungkook. Rasanya pernikahan menjadi sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi jika itu denganmu." Taehyung tersenyum kemudian. Menatap Jungkook lurus di matanya.

Jungkook tercenung. Kata-kata Taehyung seolah menyiratkan sesuatu. Membuat hatinya lantas berharap, namun segera ia singkirkan jauh-jauh karena takut kecewa pada akhirnya.

"Hyung..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku... aku masih ingat kok dengan janjiku..."

"Janji?" kening Taehyung mengernyit heran.

"Untuk menceritakan padamu soal kenapa aku butuh uang sebanyak itu..."

Jungkook memperhatikan reaksi Taehyung dan dia dapat melihat dengan jelas perubahan di raut wajah lelaki itu, meski sesaat. Taehyung seperti sedang menahan emosi untuk marah atau luapan perasaan tidak puas. Entahlah, Jungkook sendiri tak berani menanyakannya.

"Sudahlah. Aku percaya padamu. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap untuk menjelaskannya."

Taehyung menggenggam jemari Jungkook dan mengusapnya lembut. "Lagipula daripada membicarakan itu, bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan tentang bulan madu kita." Ia tersenyum menggoda dan sedikit memajukan tubuhnya.

"Katakan padaku, _Kim_ Jungkook. Kau ingin pergi bulan madu kemana? Hawaii? Paris? Amsterdam?"

Tawa renyah meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Jungkook.

' _Bulan madu?'_ Ia meringis dalam hati.

"Boleh saja, tapi agen perjalanan mana yang menyediakan tiket ke surga?" Tanyanya dengan senyum manis.

"A-apa?!" Wajah Taehyung pucat seketika.

Jungkook kembali tertawa."Aku hanya bercanda, Hyung. Sudahlah, tidak perlu ada acara bulan madu segala." Ucapnya, menepuk pelan punggung tangan Taehyung.

"Bicaramu aneh, Kook. Jangan di ulangi lagi, kau membuatku takut. Katanya, hanya orang yang mau meninggal yang suka bicara aneh." Jawab Taehyung setengah cemberut.

"Semua orang akan meninggal, Hyung. Cepat atau lambat."

"Aku tahu, tapi... Oh, ayolah Jungkook. Haruskah kita membicarakan hal ini di acara bulan madu kita?"

"Baiklah, baik." Jungkook akhirnya mengalah."Oh iya, sebenarnya semenjak aku menginjakkan kaki di Seoul, aku ingin sekali ke suatu tempat. Kita kesana ya, Hyung."

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap bangunan di depannya dengan mata berbinar.

"Lotte World? Kau belum pernah kesini juga?" pertanyaan Taehyung membuat Jungkook mencibir.

"Jangan mengejekku. Ayo, Hyung kita masuk." Ujarnya sambil menggamit tangan Taehyung. Mereka berlari kecil memasuki taman hiburan terbesar di Seoul.

Sesampainya di dalam, Jungkook semakin berdecak kagum.

"Kita mau main apa, Kook-ah?" pertanyaan Taehyung membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Eum... bagaimana kalau itu?" Jungkook mengulum senyum dan menunjuk salah satu wahana yang kebanyakan di isi oleh anak-anak dan orang dewasa yang menggendong balita.

Komidi putar.

Taehyung menahan tawa dan Jungkook cemberut melihatnya. "kenapa?"

Pria itu menggeleng, "Tidak. Hanya saja kau seperti bocah. Bagaimana kalau kita main yang itu saja. Lebih menantang, bukan."

Jungkook menggerutu di sebut bocah, namun ia tetap mengikuti jari telunjuk Taehyung yang mengarah ke sebuah wahana. Roller coaster.

Pemuda kelinci itu menelan ludah gugup. "Apakah boleh?" gumamnya pelan.

Taehyung yang mendengar gumaman itu langsung tertawa, "Tentu saja boleh. Kau kan orang dewasa, Kook."

"Bukan itu, Hyung. Maksudku..."

' _Apa tidak apa-apa dengan penyakitku kalau aku naik itu?'_ Jungkook melanjutkan kalimatnya dalam hati.

Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook terdiam mulai tersenyum jahil. "Kau takut ya...?" katanya sambil menaik turunkan alis.

"Aku? Takut? Jangan bercanda, Hyung." Elaknya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, ayo naik itu!"

"Oke!"

Lalu mereka berdua ikut dalam antrean tiket.

' _Tuhan... semoga aku masih bisa hidup setelah ini.'_

.

.

.

Jungkook terkikik geli melihat Taehyung yang masih berjongkok di belakang bangku taman yang di sediakan di tempat itu. Tadi, Pria itu langsung saja kabur setelah selesai naik roller coaster dan berjongkok disitu. Muntah.

"Lihat siapa yang menantangku untuk naik roller coaster tadi." Cibir Jungkook penuh kemenangan.

Taehyung hanya meliriknya sekilas dengan mata yang merah dan berair, sebelum dengan kasar menyeka bibir dan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku.

"Aku hanya tidak sarapan tadi. Ku rasa lambungku kumat." Sanggah Taehyung. Wajahnya masih pucat pasi.

Yang lebih muda kembali tertawa. "Ya, Ya, baiklah. Hyung tunggu disini, akan ku belikan minuman untukmu."

Jungkook kemudian berjalan menjauh. Namun belum sampai sepuluh langkah, pemuda itu tiba-tiba berhenti.

Taehyung mengernyit bingung ketika melihat Jungkook hanya berdiri mematung. Namun, ia kaget luar biasa ketika tiba-tiba tubuh pemuda itu terhuyung dan jatuh terduduk.

"Astaga! Kook-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" ia tergopoh menghampiri Jungkook yang masih terduduk. Pandangan pemuda itu kosong dengan napas memburu. Bibirnya pucat dan raut kesakitan tergambar di wajahnya.

"Hei, Jungkook. Jawab aku. Kau baik-baik saja kan?!" ulang Taehyung. Ia sedikit mengguncang lengan pemuda itu.

Jungkook memejamkan mata erat sambil beberapa kali menarik dan menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam. Mencoba meredakan sakit yang tiba-tiba menghantam kepalanya hingga membuat pandangannya kabur.

"Ya, aku hanya... sedikit pusing, Hyung." Jawabnya lemah. Ia memandang tangan kanannya yang bergetar. Jemarinya terasa kaku dan sulit di gerakan.

' _Tidak. Jangan kambuh sekarang.'_

"Kau yakin, Kook-ah?" Taehyung meraih dan menggenggam jemari Jungkook yang bergetar. Tatapannya terlihat begitu khawatir, "kau ingin kita pulang saja?"

"Tidak... tidak usah Hyung." Tolak Jungkook halus. "Aku baik. Kita istirahat saja sebentar. Aku... hanya pusing saja kok."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu. Habis muntah tadi, aku jadi lapar." Ia nyengir kemudian. Membuat Jungkook mau tak mau tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Mereka memutuskan untuk makan di area food court di dekat sana.

"Kau tidak makan, Kook-ah?" tanya Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa minat.

"Aku tidak lapar, Hyung."

"Kau harus makan, Jungkook. Jangan sampai kau jadi kurus setelah menikah denganku. Bisa-bisa, nanti orang-orang berpikir kalau aku menyiksamu."

Jungkook terkekeh mendengar gurauan Taehyung, "Hyung, setelah selesai makan, kau mau kan mengantarku ke suatu tempat?"

"Huh? Kau tidak ingin lanjut main lagi, Kook-ah?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng, "Tidak, Hyung. Tiba-tiba aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Hyung antar aku ya?"

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kita kemari?" Tanya Taehyung, memperhatikan sekitar. Setelah keluar dari Lotte World, Jungkook ternyata memintanya untuk mengantar pemuda itu mengunjungi gereja yang menjadi tempat mereka melangsungkan pernikahan dua hari lalu.

"Tentu saja untuk berdoa, memangnya apa lagi." Jawab Jungkook sambil menarik tangan Taehyung untuk masuk ke dalam.

Mereka duduk bersisian di deretan bangku terdepan. Jungkook segera menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan wajah dan memejamkan mata, bersiap memanjatkan doanya pada Tuhan.

Sementara Taehyung memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda itu dalam diam. Mengagumi sosok yang saat ini berada di sampingnya. Ada debaran yang menggila setiap kali Taehyung menatap paras cantik pemuda itu.

"Berhentilah melamun dan mulailah berdoa, Hyung." Teguran Jungkook mengembalikan Taehyung ke alam nyata.

Dilihatnya Jungkook yang juga telah menoleh ke arahnya. "Tidak usah." Jawab Taehyung acuh.

"Sudah ku duga, kau memang jarang berdoa sebelumnya, iya kan." Selidik Jungkook.

Taehyung hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan kegiatannya, memandangi Jungkook yang kembali memejamkan mata untuk berdoa.

 _'Tuhan... bantu aku melewati operasi besok. Tapi jika Kau memang ingin memanggilku, aku rela... aku sungguh sangat bersyukur atas segala karunia yang telah Engkau berikan, seberapapun singkatnya...'_

Jungkook menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak dan matanya memanas.

' _Terimakasih karena telah memberikanku kesempatan bertemu dengan Taehyung dan menikah dengannya._

 _Terimakasih karena telah memberikanku sebuah keluarga yang sangat menyayangiku, sebagai pengganti Eomma dan juga Appa ku yang telah Kau panggil...'_

Airmata meluncur bebas dari mata Jungkook yang terpejam, membuat Taehyung yang memperhatikannya terenyak.

"H-hei... ada apa? Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Taehyung lembut. Ibu jarinya menghapus butir airmata yang jatuh di pipi porselen itu.

Jungkook membuka mata dan tersenyum lembut kearah Taehyung. "Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung. Hanya... aku ingat dengan Eomma dan Appa ku..." lirihnya.

"Sshh... jangan sedih. Orang tuamu pasti sudah tenang di surga." Hibur Taehyung. Ia mengelus puncak kepala Jungkook sayang.

"Ya, Hyung. Aku tahu." Pandangan Jungkook kembali menerawang ke depan.

"Hyung..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesal menikah denganku." Ucap Jungkook lirih, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Taehyung menatap heran, namun tersenyum kemudian, "Aku justru bersyukur telah menikahimu, Jungkook. Kau membuat pernikahan menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan." Jawab Taehyung jujur.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dan tersenyum tulus, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Namun detik berikutnya senyuman itu berganti menjadi ringisan.

"Jungkook, kau kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung khawatir, karena Jungkook meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Jungkook menggeleng dan memaksakan sebuah senyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Hanya-" jawabannya terputus ketika ia merasakan ada cairan kental yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

Taehyung terkesiap dan menyeka cairan itu dengan ibu jarinya, "Jungkook... kau mimisan!"

"Hyung... A-aku..." Jungkook terbata. Ia ikut menyeka hidungnya dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat. Ada darah di ujung jarinya dan Jungkook terisak saat itu juga.

' _Tuhan... ku mohon, jangan sekarang...'_

"H-Hyung..." Jungkook kembali menyeka darah di hidungnya sambil terisak, namun cairan itu tak berhenti keluar.

Taehyung panik luar biasa. Ia tidak mengerti situasi yang sedang dialaminya sekarang. Jungkook yang tiba-tiba pusing dan mimisan, lalu sekarang bocah itu menangis sesegukan di depannya.

Ia menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook dengan jemari yang juga bergetar, ikut menghapus ceceran darah dan air mata yang mengotori wajah manis yang lebih muda.

"H-Hei... Jungkookie, tenanglah... kita ke rumah sakit sekarang, oke?" Bisik Taehyung dan membawa tubuh gemetar Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya.

Jungkook kembali menggeleng, ia meraih kerah jaket Taehyung dengan jemarinya yang berlumuran darah kemudian meremasnya, "Tidak, Hyung. Aku mau pulang saja."

"Tapi, Jungkook-"

"Hyung... Pulang... Please..." pinta Jungkook. Matanya yang berembun menatap Taehyung memohon. Membuat hati yang lebih tua serasa dicengkram kuat. Sesak.

Taehyung mengecup bibir pucat Jungkook dan melumatnya pelan, mengecap rasa asin dan karat di bibirnya.

"Baiklah, kita pulang."

Dan... Hup!

Dengan mudahnya Taehyung menggendong Jungkook bridal style dan berjalan keluar dari gereja.

Jungkook menoleh sekilas ke belakang, kemudian menyembunyikan wajah pucatnya di perpotongan leher Taehyung. Tak peduli jika darahnya mengotori pakaian lelaki itu.

' _Tuhan... bolehkah aku menjadi manusia serakah sekali ini saja? Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Taehyung... aku mencintainya Tuhan... aku mencintainya...'_

.

.

.

"Tae! Ya Tuhan... apa yang terjadi?! Jungkook kenapa?!" Baekhyun bertanya panik saat Taehyung masuk ke dalam rumah sambil membawa Jungkook -yang entah tertidur atau pingsan- dalam gendongannya.

"Hyung, nanti saja bertanya nya. Sekarang bantu aku membawa Jungkook ke kamar."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera membukakan pintu kamar Taehyung, agar adiknya itu bisa masuk dan membaringkan Jungkook di kasur.

Setelah itu, Taehyung segera membuka jaketnya dan juga Jaket Jungkook yang belepotan darah. Melemparnya asal, kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil air dan handuk kecil.

Pemuda itu kembali sesaat kemudian dan langsung duduk di sisi tempat tidur untuk membersihkan noda-noda darah di wajah Jungkook. Beruntung, mimisannya sudah berhenti.

"Tae, tenanglah. Kau mau Hyung panggilkan Dokter?"

Bisik Baekhyun, mengusap bahu Taehyung. Pasalnya, adiknya itu terlihat begitu panik. Bahkan jemarinya tak berhenti bergetar sejak tadi.

"Ya, aku tenang Hyung. Dan tidak, Jungkook tidak mau ada Dokter atau semacamnya."

Baekhyun menghela napas, ikut mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kemana saja kalian? Kenapa kembali dalam keadaam kacau begini?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng lemah, "Aku tidak tahu, Hyung. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Kami hanya pergi makan es krim, bermain sebentar di Lotte World dan Jungkook mengajakku berdoa ke gereja. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja Jungkook menangis dan mimisan. Aku... aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya, Hyung."

"Sshhh... sudah... sudah... Kau tenanglah." Baekhyun kemudian menatap Jungkook yang terlelap, mengusap dahi pemuda itu yang berkeringat.

"Jungkook sepertinya demam. Hyung akan ambilkan air hangat untuk kompres. Kau jaga dia sebentar disini."

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Taehyung terus-terusan menatap Jungkook. Menggenggam jemari pemuda itu yang justru terasa dingin.

"Kau kenapa, Kook-ah? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi begini?" lirih Taehyung. Entah kenapa, ia merasa takut. Jungkook terlihat baik-baik saja sebelumnya. Tak ada keanehan apapun yang di tunjukkan pemuda itu. Sampai kejadian ini terjadi.

Apakah ada yang di sembunyikan Jungkook darinya?

Apa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan pemuda itu?

Atau, apakah ini yang menjadi alasan Jungkook membutuhkan-

"ini Tae. Kompres dahinya dengan ini." Ucapan Baekhyun menghentikan bermacam spekulasi di kepala Taehyung. Ia sampai tak sadar jika Hyung nya itu sudah kembali dari dapur.

"Terimakasih, hyung." Ia segera mengambil baskom air hangat yang di berikan Baekhyun. Meletakannya di nakas kemudian mencelupkan handuk kecil dan memerasnya. Di singkirkannya dengan hati-hati helai rambut yang menutupi dahi Jungkook, sebelum meletakkan handuk kecil itu disana.

"Hyung..."

"Hmm?" Gumam Baekhyun. Ia mengusap dan memainkan jemarinya di surai maroon sang adik.

"Jungkook..." bisik Taehyung, "dia akan baik-baik saja kan, Hyung?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Paham betul kekhawatiran yang melanda adiknya itu. "Ya, Taehyung. Jungkook pasti baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir, ne?"

.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun entah berapa jam kemudian. Saat membuka mata, ia melihat Taehyung tertidur pulas dengan posisi menyamping disisinya. Sebelah tangan lelaki itu menggenggam tangan Jungkook, sedangkan sebelahnya lagi melingkari pinggangnya.

"Maaf, Hyung..." gumam Jungkook lirih. Ia melihat bercak-bercak darah di kaos putih Taehyung. Lelaki itu bahkan belum sempat ganti baju rupanya.

Lalu, ia memandang jemarinya yang tidak digenggam Taehyung. Masih sedikit gemetar dan sulit di gerakan. Jungkook menghela napas kemudian.

 _Serangan kali ini cukup serius. Apa mungkin karena kankernya yang sudah masuk stadium lanjut, ya?_

"Jungkook?" suara serak Taehyung menyentaknya dari lamunan. Di lihatnya lelaki itu sedikit bangkit untuk kemudian bertumpu pada siku dan menatapnya. "Kau baik? Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

Taehyung bertanya terlewat lembut, jemarinya mengusap sebelah pipi Jungkook penuh kehati-hatian. Membuat Jungkook tak kuasa menahan senyum.

"Ya, aku baik Hyung. Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir."

Taehyung terlihat masih belum puas dengan jawaban Jungkook. Ia menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat.

"Katakan padaku, Jungkook. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau bisa sampai seperti ini?" Taehyung tak dapat menyembunyikan nada cemas dari suaranya dan itu membuat Jungkook merasa bimbang.

Apa ia harus mengatakan semuanya sekarang?

"Hyung... A-aku..."

Tidak. Jungkook tidak sanggup mengatakannya.

Tidak jika nantinya Taehyung akan menatapnya kasihan atau justru menjauhinya.

Jadi, Jungkook hanya meraih jemari Taehyung di pipinya. Berusaha tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Tidak ada yang perlu di cemaskan. Sejak kecil aku memang sering begini. Tak usah khawatir."

Taehyung menatap ragu, "Kau yakin?"

Dan Jungkook hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyum yang sama.

' _Maaf, Hyung... maafkan aku...'_

.

.

.

"Sudah, masuk kamar sana. Pengantin baru kok main catur sampai larut malam." Goda Jimin sambil tertawa geli.

Taehyung mendengus sebal. Namanya saja yang pengantin baru. Toh, di dalam kamar mereka juga tidak melakukan apa-apa, tidur saja terpisah.

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu, Tae? Sudah masuk kamar sana." Kali ini Baekhyun yang menggodanya. Benar-benar!

Taehyung makin cemberut di buatnya. "Kalian sendiri, pulang sana. Kenapa betah sekali sih disini." Usir Taehyung terang-terangan.

"Tidak bisa. Kami sudah berjanji pada Kim Abeoji untuk menginap disini sampai lusa nanti." Jawab Yoongi.

Memang, hanya Seokjin saja yang tinggal serumah dengan Tuan Kim, sementara Baekhyun dan Jimin hanya sekedar menginap.

Tiba-tiba, Tuan Kim meraup semua buah catur dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak catur.

"Lho, Appa. Kok berhenti?"

"Appa lelah menunggumu. Menggerakkan satu buah catur saja menghabiskan waktu hampir sejam."

Semua yang ada disana sontak tertawa.

"Sudah, masuk kamar sana!" Kali ini Tuan Kim ikut-ikutan mengusirnya.

Sambil mendengus, akhirnya Taehyung bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan langkah perlahan.

"Hyung, tukar kamar dong." Bisik Yoongi pada Baekhyun setelah Taehyung menghilang dari ruang tengah.

"Lho, memang kenapa?"

Yoongi berdecak, "Kali ini giliranku _dibawah_. Aku malas meladeninya."

Baekhyun menyeringai kemudian. "No, no, no... kalau begitu nikmati saja penderitaanmu." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tertawa mengejek.

Dalam hati Yoongi mendengus, Awas saja kalau sampai Taehyung membuat 'keributan' hingga terdengar sampai ke kamarnya, yang berada tepat disebelah kamar lelaki itu. Yoongi bersumpah akan menendang bokongnya besok.

.

.

.

Taehyung berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Tangannya sudah akan memutar kenop pintu, saat tiba-tiba saja bulu kuduknya meremang. Instingnya mengisyaratkan ada bahaya. Atau tanda bahwa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi di dalam.

Dengan dada berdebar, Taehyung membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Baru dua langkah memasuki kamar, tiba-tiba jantungnya serasa mau copot dari tempatnya.

 _"OH-MY-GOD!"_ seruan spontan itu meluncur dari bibirnya yang mendadak kelu.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

A/N :

Hayoo... Tae liat apa di dalem? Kkkk...

Jawabannya tunggu chap depan ya...

Mungkin agak sedikit lama, karena saya musti berguru dulu sama Jiraya dan Kakashi Sensei /didepak/ hehe... kidding deh ^^v

Oia ada beberapa pertanyaan dari Readers-san seperti :

 **Kook kanker stadium brapa?**

Chap ini udh di jawab ya, Kook kanker stadium lanjut.

 **Kapan Tae tau Kook sakit?**

Hmm... sepertinya Tae udh mulai curiga tuh, tapi kan Tae ga peka /plak

 **Chap depan Kook operasi ya?**

Chap ini belum. Saya masih blm tega memisahkan mereka berdua #eeeaaa

 **Moment pernikahannya cepet bgt, mereka ga ketemu dokternya Kook?**

Yg itu serius kelewat. Saya terlalu fokus sama novelnya dan di novel itu memang ga terlalu di jabarkan. Maaf kan saya /bow

 **Apa yg Kook omongin sama Irene?**

Itu bakal terjawab nanti... a.k.a masih rahasia /plak

 **Kook bisa sembuh kan? Kook ga mati kan?**

Well, yg itu Cuma saya dan Tuhan yg tau /ketawaevil /dirajamramerame

Maaf kalo ada pertanyaan yg kelewat, tapi serius... saya tersanjung sekali sama semua atensi Readers-san terhadap ff abal saya ini. Terimakasih...

Last... lanjutkah?


	6. Chapter 6

Taehyung berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Tangannya sudah akan memutar kenop pintu saat tiba-tiba saja bulu kuduknya meremang. Instingnya mengisyaratkan ada bahaya. Atau tanda bahwa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi di dalam.

Dengan dada berdebar, Taehyung membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Baru dua langkah memasuki kamar, tiba-tiba jantungnya serasa mau copot dari tempatnya.

" _OH-MY-GOD!_ " seruan spontan itu meluncur dari bibirnya yang mendadak kelu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Married?!**

 **A TaeKook Fanfiction by Rain**

 **Remake dari Novel "Istri Kontrak" by Syafrina Siregar dengan beberapa perubahan**

 **Rated T+ untuk chapter ini karena ada sedikit adegan menjurus /plak/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat beberapa langkah di depan sana, berdiri sosok Jungkook yang tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Tapi, bukan senyuman manis itu yang membuat Taehyung berseru kaget. Melainkan si pemilik senyuman itu sendiri.

Hazel kembar Taehyung menilik tanpa kedip penampilan Jungkook saat ini.

 _Istri_ manisnya itu tengah memakai sebuah kemeja tipis -mungkin terbuat dari sutera- yang terlihat sedikit kebesaran di tubuh kecilnya. Dua kancing teratasnya terbuka, hingga baju itu merosot dan menampilkan sebelah bahu putih Jungkook yang mulus tanpa noda. Taehyung jadi berandai-andai, bagaimana bila ia mendaratkan bibirnya disana. Mengecup, menjilat dan meninggalkan jejak-

 _Oi, Taehyung! Berpikirlah waras!_

Ia menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali sambil memejamkan mata. Berharap pikirannya kembali jernih dan penampakan Jungkook yang mengerikan itu segera hilang dari pandangannya. Tapi, sepertinya doanya sama sekali tak terkabul, karena saat membuka mata, sosok itu masih ada di sana.

Netranya dengan lancang kembali mengamati figur yang lebih muda.

Kemeja yang Jungkook kenakan berwarna semerah darah. Begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya yang mulus bak porselen. Rambut hitamnya yang biasa lurus dan rapi kini sengaja dibuat berantakan, terlihat begitu seksi di mata Taehyung. Dan ketika hazel lelaki itu bergulir ke kebawah, Tenggorokannya serasa kering seketika, karena demi Dewa Neptunus,

Jungkook sama sekali tidak memakai celana!

 _Oke, Taehyung. Tenangkan dirimu. Mungkin dosamu begitu besar hingga mendapat cobaan sebegini berat._

Kemeja yang Jungkook kenakan memang cukup panjang, namun hanya bisa menutupi sampai sebatas paha atasnya saja, so... otomatis Taehyung dapat secara gratis melihat kaki jenjang Jungkook yang jenjang dan mulus. Lagi-lagi, pikiran kotornya kembali membayangkan, sepasang kaki jenjang itu melingkar erat di pinggangnya ketika ia dengan brutal menusuk-

 _Aarrgghh, Tuhan... Tolong bunuh Taehyung saja sekarang!_

Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung mematung di depan pintu kemudian menyeringai. Dengan gerak perlahan, ia membawa jari telunjuk kanannya ke depan bibir. Lalu dengan gerak perlahan pula, ia membuka belah bibirnya dan memasukkan ujung jarinya ke sana, mengulumnya sensual dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari Taehyung.

Taehyung menegang. Menelan ludah susah payah melihat aksi Jungkook barusan. Bagian bawanya terasa sesak seketika. Apalagi ditambah udara didalam kamar yang terasa aneh, seperti bau mistis, tapi yang jelas itu bukan bau kemenyan. Ia berdiri terpaku di depan pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Ingin melarikan diri tapi kakinya seolah menempel pada lantai.

' _Astaga, Jungkookie yang polos kerasukan apa?!'_ Jeritnya dalam hati dengan kepala yang terasa pusing. Hidungnya mulai terasa gatal.

Tiba-tiba, Jungkook melangkah mendekatinya.

"Jangan mendekat !" Taehyung spontan berteriak.

"Kenapa?" Jawab Jungkook, memiringkan kepala dengan jari telunjuk yang masih menempel di bibirnya.

' _Iya, ya. Kenapa?_ ' batin Taehyung ikut bertanya.

"Ngg... karena..." ia menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Sementara Jungkook kembali melangkah maju hingga jarak mereka kini semakin dekat.

"Beritahu aku jika sudah mendapatkan jawabannya, Hyung." Bisik Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung panik dan segera menutup matanya. "Ku mohon, Kook-ah. jangan memancingku seperti ini..." pintanya gemetar.

"Memang kenapa, Hyung? Kita kan sudah menikah." Jawaban yang terdengar polos itu terlontar dari bibir merah Jungkook, sungguh tak sepolos penampilan pemiliknya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menyesalinya, Kook-ah. Jika ini memang ulah hasutan para Hyungku, kau tidak perlu menurutinya. Ini ajaran sesat, Kook." Bisik Taehyung nyaris putus asa. Ia seperti berada di tepi jurang, dengan satu tiupan saja tubuhnya bisa jatuh berkeping-keping menimpa Jungkook.

"Hyungie..." bisik Jungkook mesra, menyentuh wajah Taehyung, hingga sang pemilik kembali membuka matanya. "Aku sudah dewasa... juga sudah punya KTP. Percayalah, aku tidak akan menyesalinya." Ucap Jungkook lembut. Mata bulatnya yang berhias eyeliner tipis, menatap Taehyung dengan lekat, bulu matanya yang panjang itu kini terlihat lebih lentik dan tebal.

Taehyung sungguh tak percaya. Tapi, di depannya Jungkook berdiri dengan tatapan yang serius. Dan Taehyung sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk kabur dari sana. "Kau Yakin?"

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung.

 _Oh Tuhan... cobaan apa lagi itu? Apa Jungkook tidak tahu jika stok pengendalian diri yang Taehyung punya hampir habis?!_

"Taehyungie hyung..." panggil Jungkook manja, jemari lentiknya merambat naik dan mengelus dada bidang Taehyung, tanpa tahu aksi itu nyaris membuat tubuh Taehyung meleleh tanpa sisa."Jika aku tidak yakin, untuk apa aku repot-repot memakai baju ini dan menanggung resiko masuk angin."

Tanpa ragu lagi, Taehyung segera meraup bibir merah yang sejak tadi menggodanya itu kedalam ciuman lembut.

"Baiklah. Tapi, janji... jangan menyesal dan marah padaku nantinya."

Jungkook mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Taehyung, "jika kau masih terus bicara, aku janji akan benar-benar marah padamu, dan ku pastikan kau akan menyesalinya seumur hidup." Ancam pemuda itu di balik kata-kata lembutnya.

Taehyung tekekeh dan kembali mengklaim bibir Jungkook, kali ini disertai lumatan-lumatan kecil. Namun baru beberapa detik, ia tiba-tiba menjauhkan dirinya dan...

 _Hatsyiii!_

"Kook, ini bukan kemenyan, kan?" tanya Taehyung asal.

Jungkook tertawa mendengarnya, "ini lilin aroma terapi, Hyung... aroma sensual..."

 _Hatsyiii!_

Taehyung menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang gatal, "Aku alergi, Kook!"

Jungkook bengong, "Kau mau semua lilin ini di matikan?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Jangan..." Taehyung medekap Jungkook lebih dekat, "nanti suasana romantisnya jadi hilang." Ucapnya dan mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

"Asalkan, kau tidak keberatan mendengar aku bersin semalama- _Hatsyiii_!"

Jungkook kembali tertawa dan menggeleng, "Aku juga tidak keberatan kalau Hyung berhenti bicara. Semakin lama bicara, Hyung semakin membuatku gugup." Gumam Jungkook dengan pipi yang merona.

Taehyung tergelak pelan dan kembali membawa Jungkook ke dalam ciuman mesra.

 _Hatsyiii!_

"Aish!" Gerutu Taehyung.

Jungkook segera melepaskan diri dan menarik Taehyung menuju kasur mereka. Berbaring disana dan disusul Taehyung di atasnya.

Yang lebih tua segera menelusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu terekspos yang lebih muda.

"Siapa yang mengusulkan lilin aroma terapi ini?" Bisiknya dengan suara sedalam pasifik.

"Baek-Hyung... dia tidak- tahu kau a-alergi? Ngghh..." Ucap Jungkook terbata. Napasnya mulai terasa berat, karena Taehyung menyapukan bibir dan lidah hangatnya di area sensitif itu. Naik perlahan-lahan menuju telinga. Menjilat dan mengulum, sebelum memberikan hisapan kuat di belakang telinganya.

"Ck, sangat tahu." Decak Taehyung.

"Lalu kenapa malah..."

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jungkook yang terengah, "Kau seperti tidak tahu Baekhyun Hyung saja. Mungkin dia sengaja, supaya seisi rumah ini tahu kita sedang melakukan - _hatsyii_ \- apa."

"Berarti kita tidak boleh mengecewakan mereka, iya kan?"

Taehyung menyeringai. Begitu tampan. " _Kim_ Jungkook, kau begitu nakal."

Mata setajam elangnya menusuk tepat ke pupil Jungkook yang sehitam jelaga. "Menggodaku dengan pakaian seperti ini..." jemarinya menyusuri perut rata Jungkook dari balik kemeja sebelum kemudian menelusup ke baliknya,

"kau... _kelinci kecilku_ yang sangat nakal." Bisiknya lagi dengan suara serak penuh hasrat.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan erangan. Kemudian mengalurkan lengannya di leher lelaki itu dan berbisik di depan bibirnya. "Ya, aku kelinci kecilmu yang nakal. Hukum saja aku, Hyung..."

Taehyung menggeram. Ia kembali menyambar bibir Jungkook yang sudah bengkak. Mengulum dan menghisap kuat. Menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya hingga Jungkook refleks membuka mulut dan menelusupkan lidah lihainya kesana. Menggelitik rongga mulut dan membelit lidahnya, membuat Jungkook mengerang.

 _Hatchyiii!_

"Ugh! Ya Tuhan..."

Jungkook terengah kemudian terkikik kecil. Namun ia terkesiap ketika Taehyung kembali menyerang lehernya. Memberikan jilatan dan juga hisapan disana.

"Kau tahu,, aku lebih suka baumu di banding aroma sensual manapun..." bisik Taehyung di telinga Jungkook kemudian mengulumnya . Membuat wajah Jungkook semakin merah padam.

Sementara jemarinya bekerja begitu tergesa, membuka setiap kancing kemeja yang Jungkook kenakan. Menyingkapnya ke samping, tanpa melepas kemeja itu dari tubuh pemuda di bawahnya.

"Jungkook..." Taehyung berbisik. Melarikan jemarinya di atas tubuh Jungkook yang begitu halus, lembut seperti kulit bayi. "sudahkah aku mengatakan jika kau begitu indah?"

Jungkook mengerang. Ia hanya mampu memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan Taehyung yang nyaris membuatnya gila, "H-Hyungghh..."

Tatapan Taehyung lalu jatuh pada bagian bawah Jungkook yang hanya terlapisi celana dalam berwarna hitam. Terlihat sudah tegang dan sedikit basah.

Taehyung menyentuhnya disana. Mengelus dan meremas pelan dari luar, membuat Jungkook terenyak dan refleks meremas kedua bahu tegap lelaki di atasnya.

"A-aahh! Hyungiee..."

Dan lantunan melodi indah itu meruntuhkan seluruh akal sehat Taehyung yang tersisa.

.

.

.

Taehyung memandangi wajah Jungkook yang tertidur di sampingnya. Sudah hampir sejam sejak mereka bergumul dan mendesah, tapi ia masih enggan terlelap. Tubuhnya memang lelah namun ia merasa puas.

Di perhatikannya wajah Jungkook yang terlihat sedikit pucat. _'apa aku terlalu kasar?'_ Pikirnya.

Tapi semua bukan salahnya kan? Salahkan saja Jungkook yang begitu menggoda. Ia jadi tersenyum geli sendiri. Bukankah pemuda itu sendiri yang bilang, bahwa tidak ada hubungan intim diantara mereka, ini malah ia juga yang menawarkannya. Tapi, toh Taehyung tidak keberatan, ia justru sangat menikmatinya.

Ditariknya Jungkook mendekat. Mendekapnya erat dan memberikan ciuman di bibir yang sedikit terbuka itu cukup lama.

"Ku harap dengan ini, kau juga memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal, Kook-ah. Karena aku sendiri tidak yakin, apakah aku bisa melepaskanmu atau tidak setelah ini."

Taehyung mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook. Kemudian memejamkan mata untuk menjemput mimpi indahnya. Berbisik begitu lirih, sebelum kesadarannya perlahan-lahan terkikis.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook-ah..._ "

.

.

.

Jungkook menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Perlahan, kedua matanya terbuka dan hal pertama yang ia lihat di pagi itu adalah wajah damai Taehyung yang terlelap di sisinya. Wajahnya seketika merona, ingatannya secara otomatis kembali pada kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan semalam. Tapi, Jungkook sama sekali tidak menyesalinya. Ia justru merasa bahagia, karena telah menyerahkan apa yang selama ini ia jaga pada Taehyung, pendampingnya. Orang yang memberi Jungkook segalanya, juga _orang yang diam-diam di cintainya._

Pelan, ia menyingkirkan lengan Taehyung yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Sedikit meringis saat bangkit kemudian meraih bajunya yang tergeletak di lantai. Berantakan, bersama juga pakaian Taehyung disana. Setelah merapikan semuanya, Jungkook bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mersihkan diri.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap. Dilihatnya Taehyung yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut.

Jungkook berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di sisi tempat tidur, memandang wajah Taehyung sejenak sebelum kemudian meraih kertas dan pulpen dari dalam laci, menuliskan beberapa kata disana. Setelah selesai, ia eletakkan kertas itu di atas laci tadi, memastikan Taehyung akan mudah menemukannya.

Kembali tatapannya jatuh pada wajah pulas Taehyung.

 _Suami_ nya terlihat semakin tampan dengan wajah tenang seperti itu. Perlahan didekatkan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan.

"Terimakasih atas segalanya, Hyung. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya." Bisiknya kemudian melangkah meninggalkan kamar.

.

.

.

Taehyung bangun setengah jam kemudian dan memgernyit ketika tak mendapati Jungkook di sampingnya. Dengan bingung ia mendudukan dirinya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Tanpa sengaja, ekor matanya melirik pada sehelai kertas yang tergeletak di atas laci.

' _Aku pergi... ada urusan penting. Jungkook.'_

Itu yang tertulis disana. Di liriknya jam beker yang juga ada di atas laci, jam 7.00 pagi.

' _sepagi ini?_ ' Pikir Taehyung.

Memutuskan untuk tak berpikir yang aneh-aneh, akhirnya ia beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Taehyung keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Di ruang tengah di lihatnya Seokjin yang sedang bermain dengan Joonjin. Merasa haus, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur dan sudah ada Yoongi disana.

"Oh, Pagi Hyung!" Sapanya riang. Moodnya benar-benar baik hari ini.

Tapi, lelaki pucat itu hanya mendengus dan sepersekian detik selanjutnya, sepatu nike merahnya sudah mendarat di bokong Taehyung.

"Aww! Hyung, apa-apaan?!" protes Taehyung tak terima. Namun lagi-lagi Yoongi hanya mendengus kemudian berlalu dari hadapannya.

Taehyung menggerutu sambil mengusap-usap bokongnya yang ngilu. Tapi, setelah melihat cara jalan Yoongi yang sedikit aneh, Taehyung akhirnya paham dan tawanya lepas begitu saja.

"Diam kau, Brengsek! Mau ku tendang lagi, hah?!" Hardik Yoongi galak.

Taehyung berusaha meredakan tawanya, tak ingin bokongnya kembali jadi sasaran, kemudian mengangkat bahu."Jangan marah padaku, Hyung. Marahlah pada Park Bantet Jiminmu itu." Jawab Taehyung yang di hadiahi lemparan buku resep oleh Yoongi. Benar-benar snarky.

Taehyung sendiri heran kenapa Jimin bisa tahan dengan sikap Yoongi yang seperti itu. Atau mungkin barangkali Jimin itu seorang masocist. Dan lagi, posisi mereka yang sering berubah-ubah. Kadang Yoongi yang di atas, namun tak jarang, lelaki pucat itu membiarkan Jimin mendominasinya, seperti semalam. Entah dengan cara apa pemuda Park itu melakukannya, tapi sepertinya memang hanya Jimin yang bisa menaklukan Yoongi dan Taehyung salut akan hal itu.

Ia memutuskan kembali ke ruang tengah setelah mendapatkan apa yang di carinya.

"Appa kemana Hyung?" Tanyanya pada Seokjin saat tak melihat Tuan Kim disana. Biasanya, Ayahnya itu akan duduk santai sambil mengecek laporan di ruang tengah.

"Tidak tahu, tadi pergi pagi-pagi sekali dengan Hoseok. Oh iya, Jungkook kemana?" Jawab dan tanya Seokjin.

"Molla, dia bilang ada urusan penting."

.

.

.

Jungkook baru saja selesai dengan serangkaian pemeriksaan yang di butuhkan sebelum ia melaksanakan operasi. Sebenarnya, Hanya melakukan beberapa cek ulang saja, karena kemarin-kemarin ia sudah bolak-balik rumah sakit untuk melakukan pemeriksaan itu tanpa harus di opname -dan tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Taehyung dan keluarganya. Sedikit melanggar prosedur rumah sakit sebenarnya, tapi, siapa peduli.

Ia tengah bersandar di ranjang ruang rawat ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Panggilan dari Taehyung.

Jungkook mendesah gusar. Ini sudah sore dan Taehyung pasti mencarinya. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa pada lelaki itu. Tapi, kalau tidak di angkat, hatinya sendiri merasa tak tenang.

Akhirnya, dengan mantap ia menjawab panggilan itu dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Halo? Jungkook? Akhirnya kau menjawab teleponku juga."Suara Taehyung terdengar lega di seberang sana. _"_ Kau dimana? Urusan penting apa yang membuatmu belum juga pulang sampai sekarang, huh?"

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Umm... itu Hyung..." ayolah Jungkook, berpikir. "Kau ingat dengan Kyungsoo Hyung? Sahabatku?"

Ada jeda beberapa detik disana. Taehyung seolah sedang mengingat-ingat."Ah! Sahabatmu yang pendek dengan mata bulat seperti burung hantu itu?"

Ia sedikit memberengut mendengar Taehyung mendeskripsikan sahabatnya seperti itu, "iya, sahabatku yang itu!"

"Hmm... memangnya dia kenapa, Kook-ah?"

"Dia... ada keperluan keluarga dan aku sedang bersamanya sekang."

"Dimana?"

"Busan." hanya daerah itu yang sempat terlintas di benaknya. Padahal keluarga Kyungsoo berada di Gyeonggi-do. Ah, sudahlah.

"Busan? Kau di Busan sekarang?" Taehyung terdengar terkejut dan juga... marah?

"I-iya, Hyung. Maaf tidak memberitahumu lebih dulu. Ini mendadak."

' _Maaf karena membohongimu juga, Hyung.'_

"Baiklah, aku akan menyusulmu sekarang."

"Tidak!" Jungkook refleks menjawab, "eh, maksudku tidak usah, Hyung. Urusan Kyungsoo Hyung cukup pribadi, aku hanya tidak enak dengannya jika kau tiba-tiba ada disini juga." Jelasnya mencoba terdengar masuk akal.

Hening, sebelum kemudian ia mendengar Taehyung menghela napas.

"Baiklah... Kapan kau pulang?"

Jungkook kembali berpikir, "Hmm... entahlah. Mungkin 5-6 hari?" jawabnya bimbang. Jungkook bahkan tak yakin apa ia bisa pulang setelah operasi.

"Begitu? Yasudah..."

Hening lagi...

"Jungkook..."

"Ya, Hyung?"

"Uh, hati-hati disana. Dan... cepat kembali."

Lalu sambungan terputus.

Jungkook mematung mendengar kata-kata Taehyung.

 _Cepat kembali,_ katanya.

Apa Taehyung sunguh-sungguh ingin ia cepat kembali?

Tapi kemudian senyuman miris tercetak di bibirnya.

 _Apakah ia bisa kembali?_

 _Apakah ia bisa selamat dari operasi ini dan melihat Taehyung lagi?_

Lamunan Jungkook buyar ketika Pintu ruang rawatnya di buka. Tapi, yang masuk bukanlah Dokter Kang yang hendak memberitahu jam berapa ia akan operasi, melainkan dua orang yang sosoknya sudah Jungkook kenali.

"Pengacara Jung? A-Appa?"

Ia kaget bukan main ketika mendapati Tuan Kim bersama dengan Jung Hoseok lah yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar rawatnya.

"Appa, sedang apa disini?" pertanyaan itu serta merta keluar dari bibir Jungkook yang terasa kelu.

Tuan Kim tersenyum kemudian berkata dengan nada yang begitu lembut. "Memangnya tidak boleh, jika Appa menemani menantu Appa yang sebentar lagi akan melalui operasi besarnya, heum?"

Jungkook sontak tergagap, "Appa... tahu?"

Tuan Kim mengangguk, "Ya, Appa tahu, semuanya."

"Se-semuanya?!" Jungkook membeo, "semuanya termasuk dengan-"

"Iya, Jungkook-ah. Abeoji Kim sudah tahu, _**semuanya**_." Hoseok yang menjawab dengan menekankan kata 'semuanya'. Membuat Jungkook menatapnya tak percaya.

"Pengacara Jung... kenapa?"

Hoseok tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Jungkook di ranjang. Pengacara itu kemudian duduk di sisinya.

"Nah, Hoseok Hyung saja untukmu. Dan kenapa aku melakukan ini semua? tentu karena itu kewajibanku, Kook-ah."

Jungkook lalu menatap Tuan Kim yang masih berdiri diam disana. Kemudian tertunduk, tak berani lagi menatap pria paruh baya itu.

"Appa... maaf... maafkan aku..."

Tuan Kim ikut mendekati Jungkook, kemudian Hoseok bangkit dan mempersilahkan Tuan Kim untuk duduk di sisi menantunya itu.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Kookie. Kau sama sekali tak bersalah." Tuan Kim menggenggam jemari Jungkook yang saling meremas di pangkuannya.

"Tapi, aku dan Taehyung Hyung sudah membohongi Appa. Kami-"

"Sshh... Jungkookie. Tidak apa-apa. Sebelum kalian menandatangani perjanjian itu, Hoseok sudah lebih dulu memberitahukannya pada Appa. Appa memang sempat marah pada Taehyung, tapi ketika mengetahui kau lah yang akan menikah dengannya, Appa akhirnya memilih diam dan pura-pura tidak mengetahui sandiwara kalian."

"Dan soal penyakitmu..." Tuan Kim mengelus kepala menantunya sayang, "Maafkan Appa karena mencari informasi tentangmu secara diam-diam. Appa hanya ingin tahu seperti apa menantu Appa ini."

Jungkook tidak sanggup lagi membendung air matanya. Ia menghambur, memeluk Tuan Kim dan menangis di sana.

"Appa..."

Tuan Kim balas memeluk menantunya erat, "Berjuanglah, Kook-ah. Kau harus sembuh. Menantu Appa adalah pemuda yang kuat. Kau pasti bisa melewati ini semua, ne?"

Jungkook mengangguk kecil di pelukan Tuan Kim. Dilihatnya, Hoseok yang juga tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Entah kenapa hatinya lega luar biasa, "Ne. Terimakasih, Appa. Hoseok Hyung."

.

.

.

Taehyung menghela napas pelan. Saat ini ia sedang berada di sekitar Sungai Han. Sedikit jalan-jalan untuk menghilangkan bosan.

Di tatapnya ponsel yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Setelah Jungkook menjawab teleponnya kemarin dan mengatakan jika tengah di Busan, pemuda itu tidak menghubunginya lagi sampai sekarang. Di telepon pun ponsel Jungkook tidak aktif. Taehyung jadi berpikir, apa pemuda itu sengaja menghindarinya setelah apa yang terjadi malam itu? Apakah Jungkook menyesalinya?

Aarrghh! Taehyung jadi pusing sendiri. Sebaiknya ia pulang saja daripada melamun tak jelas disini.

Baru saja ia bangkit, tubuhnya tiba-tiba ditabrak seseorang hingga ia nyaris terjungkal ke belakang.

"Ah. Maaf, Tuan. Saya tidak sengaja." Lelaki yang menabraknya membukukkan tubuh seraya mengucap maaf berulang-ulang. Namun Taehyung bergeming karena merasa mengenali sosok di depannya itu.

"Kau... Kyungsoo-ssi?"

Lelaki yang menunduk itu mengangkat wajahnya. Mata bulatnya membola lucu ketika melihat Taehyung.

"Oh, Taehyung-ssi. Kebetulan sekali."

Taehyung mengabaikan sikap ramah tamah Kyungsoo karena merasa ada yang perlu ia tanyakan saat ini.

"Bukankah kau sedang ada di Busan dengan Jungkook sejak kemarin? Kenapa bisa ada disini? Kalian sudah kembali?" Tanyanya beruntun.

Kyungsoo terlihat kebingungan. Tak mengerti dengan apa yang Taehyung bicarakan. "Aku dan Jungkook? Busan?"

Melihat gelagat Kyungsoo yang seolah tak tahu apa-apa, menimbulkan gemuruh di dada Taehyung.

 _Apa Jungkook berbohong padanya?_

 _Jika ia tak bersama Kyungsoo, lalu dimana dia sekarang?_

Baru saja Taehyung akan kembali bertanya, suara seseorang dari kejauhan terdengar memanggil Kyungsoo.

"Iyaa, tunggu sebentar!" Sahut Kyungsoo kemudian kembali menatap Taehyung. "Well, Taehyung-sii. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Tapi, aku sedang buru-buru. Jadi, sampai nanti."

Dan pemuda itu langsung melesat pergi tanpa mendengar jawaban Taehyung lagi.

.

.

.

"Jungkook!" Teriak Taehyung ketika memasuki rumahnya. Napasnya memburu karena berlari. Hatinya sesak dan takut karena di bohongi. Tapi, ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah karena mungkin saja... mungkin saja Jungkook berkata jujur padanya. Mungkin saja kemarin ia dan Kyungsoo memang pergi ke Busan. Dan mungkin saja... pemuda itu sekarang sudah pulang ke rumah dan sengaja tak mengabarinya karena ingin membuat kejutan.

" _Kim_ Jungkook, kau dimana?!"

Taehyung membuka pintu kamarnya, tapi kosong. Tak ada Jungkook disana. Kemudian ia kembali menuruni tangga dan mencari pemuda itu di ruangan lainnya.

"JUNGKOOK!"

"Astaga, Taehyung! Kenapa teriak-teriak sih? Kau pikir ini di hutan, hah?!" Baekhyun datang dari arah dapur sambil mengomel padanya.

"Hyung, apa Jungkook sudah pulang? Ia di mana sekarang?" pertanyaan beruntun Taehyung membuat Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Jungkook? Bukankah kemarin kau bilang ia pergi ke Busan dengan temannya?" Baekhyun balik bertanya dan ekspresi Taehyung blank seketika.

 _Jungkook belum pulang._

 _Jungkook membohonginya._

Belum selesai dengan kekalutannya, tiba-tiba ponsel dalam saku jeansnya berdering.

"Hallo?" Taehyung menjawab cepat. Berharap kalau mungkin saja itu dari Jungkook. Tapi, ternyata bukan. "Ya, saya sendiri."

Dan rentetan kalimat yang ia dengar dari ujung sambungan sana membuat ia kembali terdiam seketika.

"Tae, ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir karena Taehyung hanya diam mematung. Ponselnya masih tergantung di telinga.

"Taehyung?" lagi, Baekhyun memanggil. Adiknya itu kemudian menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya. Tapi raut wajah lelaki itu sama sekali tak berubah.

"Ya ampun, Taehyung!" karena kesal pertanyaannya tak juga di jawab, Baekhyun meraih wajah Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya, hingga wajah mereka berhadapan. Dan saat itulah Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas, kedua hazel adiknya yang bergetar dan menggenang.

"Tae... ada apa? Siapa yang menelpon?" tanya Baekhyun lembut. Amarahnya seketika menguap, melihat adiknya tampak terguncang seperti itu.

"Dokter Kang, dari Rumah Sakit Seoul." Jawab Taehyung lirih. Pandangannya masih tak fokus.

"Lalu? Kenapa Dokter Kang menghubungimu?"

"Jungkook..." Taehyung berujar lemah, kali ini ia menatap tepat mata Hyungnya. "ia baru saja menjalani operasi... kanker otak, Hyung..." dan setetes air mata bergulir dari hazelnya yang berembun.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit, Baekhyun segera menghubungi Chanyeol, Namjoon dan Jimin. Meminta agar mereka segera bertemu disana. Sementara Seokjin fokus menyetir, karena Taehyung terlihat masih seperti orang linglung.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tidak mengetahui hal ini, Tae?" Tanya Namjoon saat mereka semua menuju ruang ICU.

Taehyung hanya diam, ia seolah masih belum kembali ke dunia nyata. Tatapannya kosong dengan pikiran mengawang.

 _Jungkook ... kanker otak?_ Bagaimana mungkin ia begitu bodoh dan tak peka untuk menyadarinya?

"Apa Aboeji sudah tahu, Hyung?" Yoongi buka suara. Pemuda pucat itu langsung meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai Dosen di Universitas Seoul, saat Jimin memberitahunya soal keadaan Jungkook.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Belum. Jangan beritahu Appa dulu, aku takut Appa shock dan jantungnya kembali kambuh."

Semua mengangguk setuju.

Namun saat sampai di ujung lorong, semuanya terbelalak kaget melihat dua sosok familiar yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang Dokter di depan pintu ruang ICU.

"Appa?!"

"Hoseok Hyung?!"

"Appa, sedang apa kalian disini?" Tanya Taehyung saat ia sudah sampai di depan mereka.

Tuan Kim mengabaikan pertanyaan itu, "Dokter, ini Taehyung. Suami Jungkook." Ucapnya pada Dokter Kang.

Dokter Kang langsung memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Maaf tak bisa datang di pesta pernikahan kalian tempo hari, Taehyung-ssi."

Taehyung tersenyum dan menggeleng ringkas. Sejujurnya ia merasa tak sabar dengan acara basa-basi itu.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Jungkook? Di mana dia sekarang?"

Dokter Kang terdiam, perubahan raut wajahnya yang hanya sekejap itu membuat jantung Taehyung nyaris berhenti berdetak. Ia melirik sekilas kearah Tuan Kim dan Hoseok. Namun, ekspresi mereka yang mencurigakan justru menambah buruk firasat Taehyung.

"Dokter?" Desaknya menuntut.

Dokter Kang menghela napas. "Operasinya berjalan dengan lancar..."

"Lalu Jungkook?!"

"Dia masih ada di ruang ICU. Maaf, Taehyung-ssi, tapi bisakah kita bicara sebentar? Ada yang ingin saya sampaikan pada anda."

Taehyung mengangguk dan segera mengikuti Dokter Kang menjauh dari kerumunan.

"Jungkook menitipkan ini untuk anda." Dokter Kang menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Taehyung.

"Tapi, kenapa harus dititipkan, Dok? Kenapa dia tidak memberikannya langsung pada saya?"

Dokter Kang hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum tenang.

Tiba-tiba, kecurigaan menyelinap di hati Taehyung.

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu, Dokter?"

"Maksud anda?"

"Yah, mungkin alasan kenapa ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan saya. Apa dia marah? Saya tahu saya salah karena tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini, tapi kenapa Jungkook tidak mau terbuka soal penyakitnya?" Taehyung mengoceh dengan putus asa.

Dokter Kang hanya mengangguk-angguk tanpa memberi tanggapan. Setelah mengatakan beberapa kalimat penghibur, Dokter Kang segera undur diri.

Taehyung masih terpaku di tempatnya sampai sebuah tepukan di bahu menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Taehyung, Appa ingin bicara."

.

.

.

Semua yang ada di ruangan VVIP terdiam tak percaya, bahkan Taehyung sudah terduduk lemas di kursi saking shocknya.

"Kenapa Appa melakukan semua ini?!" Taehyung menggeram, antara marah dan juga putus asa. Kedua tangannya mengepal hingga buku jarinya memutih.

"Jika Appa tidak berpura-pura sakit dan memintaku untuk segera menikah, pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Appa tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi akibat sandiwara Appa ini. Oh, Appa... aku takkan mungkin sampai hati menyakiti Jungkook seperti ini." Rutuknya lagi.

"Jangan anggap remeh Appa, Taehyung!" Tegur Tuan Kim.

"Maksud Appa?"

"Appa tahu apa yang sudah terjadi selama ini, termasuk perjanjian yang kau buat dengan Jungkook."

Tanpa ampun, tatapan nyalang Taehyung jatuh pada Hoseok yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pasti lelaki itu yang sudah membocorkan hal ini.

"Sudah tugas Hoseok untuk memberitahu Appa tentang apa saja yang terjadi di keluarga kita, apalagi ini menyangkut soal anggota baru keluarga Kim." Ucapan Tuan Kim menjawab tatapan tajam Taehyung tadi.

"Lagipula, Appa berani bertaruh kalau Appa jauh lebih mengenal Jungkook dibandingkan denganmu yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengannya!" Tambah Tuan Kim lagi.

Taehyung hanya diam dengan wajah tertunduk. Tak lagi berkata-kata.

"Jungkook sudah beberapa kali menemui Dokter Kang untuk berkonsultasi tentang penyakitnya. Ibunya dulu meninggal karena penyakit yang sama. Peluang hidup sebenarnya masih ada, tapi karena tidak adanya biaya, Ibu Jungkook terpaksa menyerah pada penyakitnya."

Semua yang ada disana terdiam. Merasa iba atas apa yang menimpa Jungkook.

"Dan sekarang, Jungkookpun mengalami hal yang sama. Gajinya sebagai pegawai swasta tidak mencukupi untuk biaya operasi. Maka dari itu ia nekad menandatangani perjanjian nikah kontrak denganmu dan menerima imbalan 500 juta."

"Nikah kontrak?! Kalian hanya menikah kontrak?!" Baekhyun melotot kaget.

"Kenapa kau jahat sekali, Tae? Apa tidak bisa kau pinjami saja dia uang, daripada harus menjebaknya seperti ini." Ujar Jimin ketus.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang penyakitnya!" Teriak Taehyung kesal.

"Oh ya?! Lalu apa yang sudah kau ketahui tentang Jungkook, eoh?! Aku bahkan curiga bahwa kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa soal dia!" Timpal Yoongi.

Yang paling tua di antara mereka segera mengangkat tangan. Memberi isyarat agar mereka semua diam.

"Mungkin ini sudah Takdir Tuhan, karena ternyata kau pun memilih dia. Sebelum perjanjian ditanda tangani, Appa sudah lebih dulu meminta Hoseok menyelidiki latar belakang kehidupan Jungkook. Dan hasilnya sama sekali tidak mengecewakan. Hanya nasibnya saja yang tidak terlalu baik karena harus menjalani kehidupan yang sulit dan pahit. Maka dari itu, Appa langsung setuju dan meminta Hoseok segera membuat surat-surat dan memberikan uang pada Jungkook secepatnya, berharap ia akan segera menjalani operasi dan mengangkat sel kanker di otaknya. Tapi, ternyata dugaan Appa salah..."

Tuan Kim menghela napas berat. "Jungkook justru mengundur operasinya setelah kalian menikah. Membuat penyakitnya semakin bertambah parah. Ia sama saja seperti bertaruh dengan kematian. Dokter Kang sudah meminta Appa untuk membujuknya, tapi tentu Appa tidak bisa melakukan itu. Karena dalam pikiran Jungkook, Appa sama sekali tidak tahu menahu soal penyakit dan juga perjanjian yang kalian buat."

 _Astaga!_ Taehyung makin kuat meremas surai maroonnya.

"Taehyung, Jungkook adalah pemuda baik-baik. Dia bukan seorang matrealistis seperti yang mungkin kau pikirkan selama ini. Uang 500 juta tidak sebanding dengan apa yang sudah ia korbankan. Apa kau pernah berpikir, apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah kalian berpisah? Diceraikan saat pernikahan baru berusia enam bulan, terlebih ia menikah dengan orang terpandang seperti keluarga kita, itu bukanlah imej yang baik dikalangan masyarakat kita, Taehyung."

Taehyung menghela napasnya susah payah. Rasa bersalah sudah sangat menghimpit hatinya. Tanpa sadar kedua matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. "Aku... aku sungguh sangat menyesal, Appa..."

Tuan Kim tersenyum hambar, "Percuma, Taehyung. Semuanya sudah terlambat."

Taehyung spontan mengangkat wajahnya, "Maksud Appa?!"

Tuan Kim hanya membuang muka, tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Jungkook koma, Tae." Jawab Baekhyun lirih.

"Apa? Bukankah Dokter bilang opersinya berjalan lancar?!" Sentaknya tak percaya.

"Memang, tapi saat selesai operasi kondisi Jungkook tiba-tiba semakin menurun hingga akhirnya dia koma." Chanyeol yang menjawab.

Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak mungkin. Pasti ada kesalahan! Pasti Dokter dan rumah sakit ini yang tidak becus menangani Jungkook."

"Taehyung, jangan sembarangan bicara!" Tegur Namjoon.

"Dalam kasus Jungkook, hal itu bisa saja terjadi. Dokter Kang sudah menjelaskan pada kami dengan lebih detail tadi." Hoseok ikut bicara.

' _Kasus Jungkook? Mereka bicara seolah-olah istriku itu adalah kelinci percobaan.'_ Taehyung mendengus dalam hati.

"Lalu, apa yang akan dilakukan Dokter selanjutnya, Appa?" Namjoon bertanya pelan.

Tuan Kim menunduk dan kembali menghela napas. "Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah berdoa semoga Jungkook cepat sadar. Sehingga ia bisa menjalankan rangkaian pengobatan lainnya. Karena jika dibiarkan terlalu lama, sel-sel kankernya akan menyebar ke bagian tubuh yang lain, sedangkan pengobatan itu tidak mungkin dilakukan saat Jungkook masih koma."

"Hanya itu?! Kita hanya menunggu berpangku tangan sementara _istri_ ku berjuang sendirian melawan penyakitnya di dalam sana?!" Teriak Taehyung tak terima.

Jimin tiba-tiba saja berdiri. "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan, huh?! Kau juga harus sadar, apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan untuk Jungkook selama ini! Oh yeah, kecuali untuk uang 500 juta sialan itu. Selebihnya, tidak ada! Aku bahkan berani bertaruh, jika saja Dokter Kang tidak menelponmu tadi, sampai sekarangpun mungkin kau tidak akan tahu keadaan Jungkook!" Cibir Jimin sinis.

"Jim, tenanglah..." Yoongi menggenggam dan menarik pelan lengan Jimin. Meminta pemuda itu kembali duduk dengan tenang di tempatnya.

"Kenapa Appa merahasiakan semua ini dari kami? Bahkan Appa tidak memberitahu Taehyung soal penyakit Jungkook?" Tanya Seokjin lembut, bisa dibilang ialah yang paling bisa mengontrol emosinya disana, meskipun kedua matanya sudah memerah menahan tangis.

"Appa hanya tidak ingin mempengaruhi perasaan Taehyung. Tapi, bukan berarti Appa tidak peduli. Sejak saat Taehyung membawa Jungkook untuk dikenalkan ke keluarga ini, segala gerak geriknya selalu di awasi. Sampai hari ini, saat dia masuk ke ruang operasi."

Suara Tuan Kim mulai terdengar gemetar dan tercekat, mata tuanya juga mulai berkaca-kaca. "Appa sungguh tidak tega, melihat Jungkook menghadapi semuanya hanya sendiri. Tidak ada suport keluarga, bahkan suami. Entah apa yang akan terjadi bila seandainya Appa juga tidak mengetahui hal ini. Mungkin kita semua sudah berprasangka buruk karena Jungkook yang tiba-tiba pergi dari rumah."

Taehyung makin tertunduk. _Bukankah tadi ia juga sempat berpikir begitu?_

Tuan Kim berdiri, "Appa pulang dulu. Seokjin, kau bawa mobil?"

"Bawa, Appa... tapi, siapa yang akan berjaga di rumah sakit?"

Taehyung ikut berdiri, "Kalian pulanglah, biar aku yang menjaga Jungkookie." Ucapnya dengan nada tak ingin dibantah.

Akhirnya semua yang ada disana keluar dan meninggalkan Taehyung sendiri di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

A/N :

Jujur chapter ini saya ngerasa terlalu 'maksa'... well gimana menurut Readers-san...

Chapter depan mungkin ending... tapi masih mungkin ya... hehe /slaped


	7. Chapter 7

**Married?!**

 **A TaeKook Fanfiction by Rain**

 **Remake dari Novel "istri Kontrak" by Syafrina Siregar dengan beberapa perubahan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana di Rumah Sakit terasa begitu lengang. Hanya ada beberapa perawat yang memang mendapat shift malam. Taehyung bergerak resah di depan pintu ruang ICU. Terkadang ia berjalan kesana-kemari, lalu duduk, kemudian jalan lagi, begitu seterusnya. Sesekali ia kembali ke kamar. Sudah jam 4 pagi tapi kedua matanya seolah enggan terkatup meski sejenak.

Dirapatkan jaket kulit hitamnya hingga dagu dan saat kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantong jaket, tak sengaja tangan kanannya menyentuh sesuatu. Amplop yang tadi sore di berikan Dokter Kang.

Karena terlibat pembicaraan yang lama dengan sang Appa, Taehyung sampai melupakan amplop yang katanya dari Jungkook itu. Penasaran, Taehyung segera membuka dan melihat isinya yang ternyata adalah sebuah surat.

 _ **Tae Hyung... Jika surat ini sampai ke tanganmu, itu berarti telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padaku. Aku sengaja menyiapkan surat ini untuk jaga-jaga, agar tidak ada ganjalan ataupun salah paham di antara kita...**_

 _ **Hyung... Aku minta maaf karena telah merahasiakan beberapa hal darimu. Aku sungguh-sungguh terpaksa melakukannya. Aku mengidap kanker otak, dan operasi adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk sembuh. Tapi, aku tak punya banyak uang untuk melakukannya, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk menjadi istri kontrak.**_

 _ **Dulu... Eomma harus menyerah pada penyakit yang sama karena tidak adanya biaya, tapi aku tidak ingin menyerah tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Apapun akan aku usahakan untuk bisa sembuh, kecuali jika memang takdir berkata lain, maka tak ada lagi yang bisa ku lakukan. Maafkan aku karena sudah membohongimu, Hyung...**_

Setetes airmata jatuh keatas surat yang di tulis Jungkook dengan tulisan tangan rapi.

 _'Itu bukan kebohongan, Kook-ah... aku saja yang terlalu bodoh hingga tidak bisa menyadarinya...'_ batin Taehyung dan melanjutkan membaca.

 _ **Tapi... aku sama sekali tidak menyesal menjadi istrimu, Hyung. Aku justru sangat bersyukur telah menikah denganmu, juga mendapatkan mertua dan keluarga yang begitu menyayangiku.**_

 _ **Sempat ku berfikir untuk terus seperti ini denganmu, dan kalau bisa aku juga ingin punya anak darimu. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak boleh serakah, iya kan Hyung... Lagipula, kalaupun aku sembuh, kondisiku tidak akan memungkinkan hal itu untuk terjadi...**_

 _ **Oh, iya... terimakasih juga untuk kemesraan kita semalam... semoga aku tidak membuat Hyung merasa bersalah karena telah mengkhianati Irene noona...**_

' _Irene? Jungkook sialan! Aku bahkan tidak sanggup mengingat namaku sendiri karena melihat penampilanmu waktu itu!'_ Rutuk Taehyung kesal.

 _ **Hyungie...**_

 _ **Aku sudah bicara dengan Appa...**_

 _ **Beliau sudah berjanji akan merestui hubunganmu dengan Irene noona. Aku berharap kau mendapatkan kebahagiaan dalam pernikahanmu nanti...**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu, Hyung... aku mencintaimu dan tak ingin melihatmu bersedih karena alasan apapun...**_

Taehyung rasanya sudah tidak sanggup lagi meneruskan membaca surat itu. Hatinya sesak, airmatanya seolah tak bisa berhenti mengalir.

 _ **Sampaikan terimakasihku untuk semua keluargamu... terutama Baekhyun Hyung dan Seokjin Hyung yang sudah bersusah payah mewujudkan pesta pernikahan yang indah, yang bahkan tak berani ku impikan saat tidur...**_

 _ **Sampaikan salam hormatku pada Appa... semoga Beliau selalu diberikan kesehatan...**_

 _ **Taehyungie Hyung...**_

 _ **Sekali lagi, terimakasih untuk segalanya... anggap saja yang terjadi di antara kita ini adalah sebuah episode dalam hidupmu yang harus kau lupakan... Tapi, jika kau sedang bersedih karena suatu hal, ingatlah aku yang selalu mencintaimu dengan sepenuh jiwaku dan rela melakukan apapun untuk bisa menghapus airmatamu...**_

 _ **Semoga Tuhan selalu memberkatimu, sayang...**_

 _ **I Love you**_

 _ **Jungkook**_

"Brengseekk!" Kepalan tangan Taehyung mendarat di dinding pucat Rumah Sakit. Tak dipedulikan lagi jemarinya yang berdenyut nyeri, hatinya saat ini ribuan kali lebih sakit.

' _Berani-beraninya bocah itu meninggalkanku seperti ini!'_

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu namun Jungkook masih belum menunjukkan perubahan apapun. Seluruh anggota keluarga Kim bahu-membahu memberikan semangat. Mereka secara bergantian menjaga Jungkook di Rumah Sakit setiap malam sekaligus menemani Taehyung, karena lelaki itu bersikeras ingin tetap disana.

Berbagai upaya juga telah di lakukan untuk membangunkan Jungkook dari koma. Mulai dari usaha medis sampai usaha yang bersifat sentimentil seperti membacakan cerita, mengajak bicara dan menghidupkan musik. Taehyung bahkan menunjukkan foto-foto pernikahan mereka sambil berulang kali memuji penampilan Jungkook. Dan mengingatkan pemuda itu mengenai obrolan-obrolan yang mereka bahas selama mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi Jungkook masih saja bergeming, ia tetap enggan membuka mata.

"Mungkin Jungkook memang sudah tidak ingin bangun lagi."

Perkataan Hoseok waktu itu membuat Taehyung menatapnya dengan sorot dingin yang kentara.

"Apa maksud Hyung bicara seperti itu?!" desisnya pelan.

Hoseok mengangkat bahu acuh,

"Well, kita bicara apa adanya saja, Tae-ya. Jungkook itu mengidap penyakit kanker otak. Bukan penyakit jenis lain."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Taehyung masih berkeras.

"Jikapun akhirnya ia sadar dari koma. Kondisinya tidak akan lagi sama seperti sebelumnya. Akan ada kerusakan di beberapa syaraf otak yang mungkin mengganggu fungsi kerja tubuhnya. Ia bisa saja cacat. Sedangkan ia sudah tidak punya lagi keluarga, tidak akan ada lagi orang yang bersedia merawat dan mendampinginya, memberikan suport untuk kesembuhannya. ia sebatang kara."

"Jungkook tidak sendirian, Hyung. Dia tidak sebatang kara!"

"Oh ya? Lalu apakah kau mau menerima kondisi Jungkook yang seperti itu? Kalau kau saja yang sudah lebih dulu mengenalnya merasa enggan, bagaimana dengan orang lain di luar sana nanti? Pikirkan itu baik-baik."

Lalu Hoseok pergi, meninggalkan Taehyung yang terdiam di tempatnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Jungkook sendirian, Hyung... karena aku mencintainya..." lirih Taehyung.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Taehyung memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah, sekedar mandi dan ganti baju atau mungkin sedikit bercukur. Hidupnya dua minggu ini benar-benar berantakan. Kurang tidur, makan sekedarnya tanpa selera dan mandi jika sempat. Kim Taehyung yang dulu terlihat tampan dengan style nya yang menawan kini berubah 180 derajat secara drastis.

Satu jam kemudian Taehyung sudah akan bersiap kembali ke rumah sakit, tepat ketika bel rumah berbunyi dan tamu yang datang membuat Taehyung melotot kaget.

"Irene noona?!"

"Hai, Taehyungie..." sapa Irene, sambil mendaratkan kecupan mesra di bibirnya.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya Taehyung heran sambil berusaha lepas dari gadis itu.

"Hm, Jungkookie yang menyuruhku."

"Apa?!" Taehyung mendelik, sementara Irene tertawa geli sambil mengibaskan rambut pirangnya. Taehyung benar-benar tidak sabar melihat kelakuan gadis itu. Setengah memaksa, akhirnya ia bisa membuat Irene duduk tenang dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Jungkook bilang padaku, kalau saat itu dia sedang ada masalah berat dan keluarga besarmu sedang berusaha menyelesaikannya. Tapi, dia menyuruhku untuk datang lagi kemari. Seharusnya sih minggu lalu, tapi kebetulan ada pesta dirumah Veronica. Jadi aku baru bisa datang sekarang. Kau tidak marah, kan Taetae sayang?"

Taehyung terperangah. Minggu lalu? Jadi, Jungkook benar-benar berniat meninggalkannya eoh? Buktinya pemuda itu sudah menyiapkan segalanya, termasuk menyuruh Irene datang seminggu sesudah operasi. Taehyung mendadak sakit hati dengan kelakuan istrinya itu. Benar-benar sialan!

Taehyung menghela napas sambil menatap wajah Irene. "Noona, apa Jungkook pernah mengatakan padamu siapa dirinya?"

"He'um. Dia sepupumu kan, Tae?"

Taehyung tersenyum kecut."Bukan. Dia _istri_ ku, noona."

"WHAT?!" Mendadak wajah Irene yang pucat semakin pias mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

Dengan singkat Taehyung menjelaskan semuanya pada gadis itu. Mulai dari sandiwara Ayahnya sampai keadaan Jungkook saat ini. Irene mendengarkan cerita itu dengan mata yang membelalak.

"Astaga... maafkan aku, Taehyungie..."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk lemah tanpa menjawab.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Irene kemudian.

"Entahlah, noona... aku hanya berharap Jungkook segera sadar dari koma."

"Dan hubungan kita?" Suara Irene terdengar melemah.

Taehyung menarik napas, kemudian di raihnya tangan Irene dan menatapnya lembut.

"Noona... Aku mencintaimu. Well, ku kira dulu begitu. Tapi saat aku bertemu Jungkook, aku mengenal cinta dalam bentuk yang lain. Bukan hanya sekedar berbagi kesenangan atau having fun, tapi juga tentang berbagi komitmen dan tanggung jawab. Dan ku rasa... aku mulai mencintainya. Maafkan aku."

Airmata mulai berjatuhan di pipi Irene, meski begitu ia memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Aku mengerti, Tae. Aku tidak akan menghalangi jalanmu. Jungkookie pemuda yang baik, ia pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaannya."

"Thanks, noona." Taehyung memeluk Irene erat, saling menyalurkan kekuatan dan dukungan.

"Hubungi aku jika kau butuh sesuatu. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu, Tae."

Taehyung tersenyum dan mengangguk. Setelah itu Irene segera bangkit dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Hallo, Irene." Sapa Seokjin yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Tanpa di beritahupun Taehyung bisa menebak jika Hyungnya itu sudah berdiri lama di sana dan melihatnya berpelukan dengan Irene.

"Hallo, Oppa... see you latter, Bye!"

Setelah Irene berlalu, Seokjin segera menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan menuntut jawaban.

"Hyung, aku dan Irene noona sudah putus." Taehyung mencoba menjelaskan.

"Yah, terserah kau sajalah Tae." Cetus Seokjin sambil masuk ke dalam kamar.

.

.

.

Taehyung meraih tangan Jungkook dan menggengamnya erat.

"Kookie... bangun sayang... Hyung mohon..." lirihnya.

Dikecupnya punggung tangan yang terkulai lemah itu, kemudian tatapan Taehyung jatuh pada wajah pucat Jungkook yang terlihat semakin menirus.

"Ku mohon, Kookie... jangan siksa aku seperti ini."

Tak ada jawaban, mata indah Jungkook masih saja terkatup rapat.

"Tadi Irene noona datang ke rumah. Dan Aku sudah menjelaskan semua padanya. Maafkan aku, Kookie. Tapi, aku tidak mungkin menganggap yang terjadi di antara kita ini sebagai sebuah episode yang tak berarti. Justru ini adalah bagian terpenting yang mempengaruhi masa depanku. Jadi, ku mohon bangunlah, Jungkook!"

Setetes airmatanya jatuh di punggung tangan Jungkook. Lama Taehyung memperhatikannya, berharap akan ada gerakan meskipun kecil disana, tapi nihil. Jungkook masih tetap tertidur nyenyak dan itu semakin membuat Taehyung frustasi.

"Jungkook, kau bilang kau rela melakukan apapun untuk menghapus air mataku. Lihat, sekarang aku menangis, Kook! Tapi apa? kau tetap saja tertidur. Dasar pembohong! Kau pembohong, Jungkook!" Teriak Taehyung tertahan.

Yang di marahi tetap saja terdiam. Taehyung mendengus keras kemudian.

"Baik, Kalau itu maumu. Tapi ingat, jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu. Kau takkan pernah bisa lari dariku, Jungkook. Karena sekali istriku, kau akan tetap menjadi istriku. Di neraka ataupun di surga." Geram Taehyung. Kemudian berjalan keluar dan bersandar di dinding lorong rumah sakit.

Kesabarannya seolah hampir habis. Segala perasaan berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Dan kini, ia mulai merasa rindu. Taehyung rindu senyum Jungkook yang begitu manis, Taehyung rindu mata indah Jungkook yang selalu berbinar tiap kali membicarakan hal-hal menyenangkan, Taehyung juga rindu suara merdu Jungkook yang memanggil namanya. Semuanya itu baru terasa sekarang, disaat Jungkook terbaring lemah dan menutup mata.

Tubuh Taehyung merosot dan jatuh terduduk. Ia lalu menekuk kedua lutut dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Menangis terisak tanpa suara.

 _._

 _Aku hanya bisa menatapmu..._

 _Memendam cinta..._

 _Meredam kasih..._

 _Menjamahmu dalam setiap mimpi-mimpiku..._

 _Menciummu dalam setiap helaan napasku..._

 _Mencumbumu dalam setiap sepi waktuku..._

 _Hingga pada akhirnya aku hanya tetap bisa menatapmu..._

 _Tertidur... lelap bersama malaikatmu..._

 _Tak pada bale-baleku..._

 _Tak juga pada dekapku..._

 _-Gatorz-_

 _._

"Brengseeekkk!" Taehyung berteriak histeris sambil melemparkan apa saja barang-barang yang berada dalam jangkauannya. Kamarnya berantakan, tak jauh berbeda dengan kondisinya sekarang.

Setelah lebih dari empat minggu dalam penantian yang tak pasti, tiba-tiba saja Dokter Kang memutuskan untuk menyerah.

Sore tadi, Dokter itu menyatakan bahwa virus yang masih berada di dalam tubuh Jungkook semakin menyebar. Ditambah kondisinya yang koma, sehingga tidak dapat melakukan kemoterapi dan sinar laser. Semakin hari daya tahan tubuh Jungkook juga semakin melemah. Satu-satunya harapan yang mereka punya adalah keajaiban dari Tuhan.

Taehyung tertawa sinis, keajaiban? Seperti apa keajaiban itu? Apakah keajaiban itu sunguh ada?

Ia kembali menjambak surai maroonnya frustasi. Baru kali ini Taehyung merasa begitu putus asa. Ia benar-benar tidak rela kehilangan Jungkook. Ia ingin terus mempertahankan pemuda itu di sisinya. Tapi kata-kata keluarganya sore tadi kembali terngiang di kepala. Semuanya seolah sudah rela melepaskan Jungkook pergi.

"Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuknya, Appa tidak tega melihat Jungkook terbaring lemah seperti itu, sementara penyakit terus menggerogoti tubuhnya, semangatnya." Ucap Ayahnya kala itu.

"Kita semua harus mencoba merelakannya. Jangan buat kepergiannya menjadi semakin berat." Kata-kata Hoseok semakin menambah sesak di dadanya.

Taehyung juga tidak ingin melihat Jungkook terus menderita, tapi ia juga tidak rela melepaskan pemuda itu begitu saja. Kenapa hidup begitu tak adil? Disaat Taehyung ingin menikah, ia malah mengalami hal seperti ini.

Taehyung terduduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan napas tersengal. Ia lelah, jiwa dan raganya lelah. Lalu ia teringat lagi dengan Jungkook yang selalu berdoa pada Tuhan. Apa benar Tuhan itu ada?

Selama ini Taehyung memang jauh dari Tuhan, ia jarang pergi ke gereja untuk beribadah dan berdoa pada-Nya. Lalu entah dorongan darimana, Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan berat keluar rumah. Tiba-tiba ia ingin kesana, ketempat yang dua kali di datanginya bersama Jungkook kala itu.

.

.

.

Taehyung duduk sendirian di dalam gereja yang pernah di datanginya berdua dengan Jungkook. Duduk di tempat yang sama, ia menerawang ke arah depan. Pelan, kedua tangannya terangkat dan saling meremas di depan wajahnya.

Canggung, itulah yang ia rasakan. Tapi, ini demi Jungkook juga.

"Kalau memang di dunia ini ada keajaiban, aku rela mengorbankan apapun untuk mendapatkannya dan memberikan keajaiban itu padamu, Kook-ah." Bisiknya lirih.

Taehyung mulai memejamkan matanya dan memanjatkan doa setulus hatinya.

 _"Tuhan... aku tahu Kau tidak terlalu suka padaku. Aku selalu menjauhi-Mu. Tapi Jungkook, dia selalu mengingat-Mu, jadi sekali ini saja ku mohon jangan Kau lupakan dia..._

 _Berikanlah kesembuhan padanya. Ijinkan aku berada di sampingnya untuk beberapa saat lagi. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya, mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati bagaimanapun keadaannya..."_

Sesaat Taehyung terdiam, _'Apa aku sudah berdoa dengan benar?'_ Bisik hatinya ragu.

Lalu kembali terbayang di matanya keadaan Jungkook di rumah sakit. Haruskah Taehyung meminta hal itu juga?

 _"Tuhan... aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi aku tahu, aku tidak boleh egois..."_

Setitik airmata jatuh membasahi pipi Taehyung, di susul tetes demi tetes berikutnya.

 _"Aku tidak tahu apa rencana-Mu, Tuhan... jika memang aku boleh mengharapkan keajaiban, aku ingin Jungkook sembuh. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya dengan baik... Tapi, jika memang dia harus pergi... aku tidak akan menghalanginya. Aku rela, jika itu memang yang terbaik untuk Jungkook."_

Nafas Taehyung tercekat, tapi doanya belum selesai.

" _Tuhan... Kau dengar aku, kan? Aku sangat mencintainya dan tak ingin melihatnya menderita..."_

Sebelah tangannya menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya meskipun percuma, karena lelehan yang baru akan membasahi lagi setelahnya. Namun entah kenapa hatinya merasa lega,

 _"Aku mencintainya, Tuhan... Jangan biarkan Jungkookie-ku menderita... "_

.

.

.

Taehyung keluar dari lift sambil menenteng tas berisi baju. Malam ini ia akan menginap lagi di rumah sakit. Sesekali ia menyapa perawat yang kebetulan lewat. Yah, karena sudah seringnya Taehyung bolak-balik ke rumah sakit, jadi sebagian pegawai disana -terutama di ruangan VVIP- sudah mengenalnya.

Ia berhenti sebentar ketika ponsel dalam saku jeansnya bergetar.

"Hallo, Taetae!" suara merdu Irene segera masuk ke gendang telinganya.

"Ya, noona. Ada apa?" Taehyung segera meletakkan tas bawaannya di kursi tunggu rumah sakit kemudian bersandar di dinding.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kabar Jungkook. Ada kemajuan?"

"Belum. Kondisinya semakin menurun. Ada yang mengusulkan untuk mencabut semua alat penopang hidupnya... karena..." lidah Taehyung terasa kelu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa?! Dan membiarkan Jungkookie mati begitu saja?!" pekik Irene tertahan.

Taehyung diam, tak menjawab. Rasanya memang kejam. Dan ia juga tak rela.

"Taehyung... aku tahu kau sedang menghadapi masalah yang sulit. Andai aku ada di sampingmu sekarang..."

"Dengan telepon ini, kau juga sudah menghibur dan mendukungku, noona. Thanks."

"Taengie..." Suara Irene terdengar ragu.

"Ya..."

"Aku selalu menunggumu. Berjanjilah untuk kembali padaku, jika hubunganmu dan Jungkook tak berjalan mulus. Aku mencintaimu dengan rasa cinta yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya."

Taehyung tertegun.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun, noona. Tapi, apapun yang terjadi aku pasti menghubungimu."

"Hmm... buatku itu cukup adil. Baiklah, take care baby. I love you! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Taehyung memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celana sambil menghela napas keras. _Phew_!

Kemudian ia kembali meraih tas yang ia bawa dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke tempat Jungkook dirawat. Ia rindu ingin bercerita pada istri manisnya itu. Di dalam tasnya juga ada CD lagu kesukaan Jungkook. Pasti pemuda itu akan senang mendengarnya. Taehyung yakin, meskipun Jungkook koma, tapi pemuda itu bisa mendengar dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi pasti bisa. Mungkin seperti di film-film.

Namun langkahnya mendadak berhenti. Tubuhnya serasa kaku di tempat. Di depan sana, orang-orang yang ia kenal berkerumun di depan ruang ICU. Ayahnya sedang bicara serius dengan Dokter Kang. Sementara para Hyungnya saling memeluk dan menangis.

Ada apa ini?!

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipis Taehyung. Hatinya seketika ciut.

Ketika taehyung meminta Tuhan memanggil Jungkook, ia tidak bermaksud secepat ini...!

Dengan tergesa Taehyung menghampiri kerumunan itu. Baekhyun yang menyadari kedatangannya segera melempar senyum -yang bagi Taehyung terkesan dipaksakan. Beberapa perawat keluar masuk ruangan Jungkook. Perasaan Taehyung jadi semakin tidak enak.

 _'Tuhan... ku mohon jangan lakukan ini... kau boleh mengambil Jungkook, tapi tidak sekarang...'_

Langkah Taehyung berhenti di depan pintu. Perlahan ia masuk ke dalam. Mendadak wajahnya tegang, kemudian berubah beku dan memucat.

"Ya Tuhan..." seruan terakhir Taehyung sebelum tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke lantai. Pingsan.

.

.

.

Semilir angin laut pantai Busan memainkan surai merah Taehyung dengan lembut. Lelaki itu kini tengah terpaku di dalam mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari sebuah rumah yang cukup besar di kawasan dekat pantai. Salah satu rumah milik keluarganya. Yang Taehyung bahkan lupa kalau keluarganya memiliki satu di Busan.

Manik hazelnya menyapu pemandangan sekitar. Tempat yang cukup nyaman dan tenang untuk beristirahat, atau... bersembunyi?

Taehyung menggeleng sambil tersenyum getir. Entahlah, ia sendiri tidak tahu perasaan apa yang lebih dominan saat ini. Semuanya bercampur aduk hingga memenuhi kepalanya.

Sebulan terakhir ini keadaan Taehyung benar-benar kacau. Hubungannya dengan Tuan Kim dan keluarganya pun merenggang. Taehyung hanya tidak habis pikir, mengapa mereka melakukan semua itu padanya. Semuanya seolah bersekongkol untuk membuat hidupnya menderita. Hingga tepatnya tadi malam, pertengkaran itupun pecah.

 _Flashback_

 _"Katakan. Atau kalian akan menyesal seumur hidup!" Kecam Taehyung dengan tatapan marah._

 _"Untuk apa? Bukankah ini keinginanmu dari dulu? Kembali dengan kekasihmu?" Cibir Baekhyun_

 _"Lagipula, kau mau melakukan apa? Bunuh diri?" Timpal Chanyeol._

 _Taehyung menyeringai, "percayalah, kalian tidak akan menyukainya. Jadi sekarang cepat katakan!"_

 _Ia menoleh kearah Tuan Kim dengan pandangan memohon, "Appa... please..."_

 _Tuan Kim menghela napas, "Baiklah. Ini alamatnya."_

 _Flashback end_

Setelah puas mengamati sekitar, Taehyung turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu Rumah itu. Mengetuknya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya terdengar sahutan dari dalam.

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pria bermata sipit yang tak lebih tinggi dari Taehyung. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sepupunya, Park Jimin.

Well, Taehyung sama sekali tak terkejut dengan keberadaan Jimin -dan juga Yoongi pastinya- disana, karena pencetus dari ide brengsek -menurut Taehyung- ini adalah sepasang sejoli itu.

Pun dengan Jimin yang tak lagi terkejut mendapati Taehyung berdiri di depan rumah yang ia tinggali sebulan terakhir ini. Karena memang Tuan Kim semalam telah mengabari, jika Taehyung akan kesini.

Pemuda Park itu mempersilahkan Taehyung masuk tanpa banyak kata. Kemudian menggiringnya menuju ruangan di lantai dua.

"Dia di mana, Jim?" Taehyung bertanya tak sabar karena Jimin hanya diam.

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menatap Taehyung serius.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempatnya. Tapi tolong, jangan buat keributan, Tae-ya. Jangan memaksa jika ia tak ingin mendengar. Jangan mendesaknya jika ia tak ingin bicara. Ia masih lemah. Pikirkan juga kondisinya."

Taehyung mengangguk paham. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah bertemu. Dan mungkin sedikit meminta penjelasan. Well, semacam itulah.

Mereka tiba di depan pintu mahoni berpelitur coklat. Jimin menepuk pelan bahu Taehyung dan berujar,

"ingat, kendalikan emosimu. Jangan sampai Yoongi Hyung datang ke ruangan ini dan menghajarmu."

"Aku tahu, Jim." Jawab Taehyung cepat. Sedikit jengah dan tak sabar juga sebenarnya.

Jimin kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian disitu.

Menarik napas dan menghembuskannya berulang-ulang. Taehyung memantapkan hati sebelum kemudian ia memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

Hal pertama yang Taehyung lihat di dalam ruangan -yang ternyata kamar- adalah sebuah ranjang yang lumayan besar. Menghadap ke arah jendela terbuka yang menampilkan pemandangan laut dan pantai Busan. Ada seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk bersandar di atas ranjang. Sedang menatap ke arah jendela.

Pemuda itu memakai sweater rajut warna cream dengan celana bahan warna putih yang separuhnya tertutup selimut. Kepalanya ditutupi sehelai scarf berwarna merah dan wajahnya pucat tanpa rona. Meski begitu ia tetap terlihat menawan di mata Taehyung.

Si Pemuda kemudian menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan manik sehitam jelaganya langsung melebar kala melihat Taehyung berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Tae Hyung...?"

Taehyung tersenyum melihat reaksi yang diberikan pemuda di depannya.

"Hallo, _Kim_ Jungkook. Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Tanpa memperdulikan pemuda -Jungkook- yang masih kaget dengan kedatangannya, Taehyung melangkah dengan santai memasuki kamar.

"Kenapa kemari?"

Pertanyaan yang terucap dari Jungkook dengan nada gugup menghilangkan seketika senyum di wajah Taehyung.

"menurutmu kenapa?" ia balik bertanya dengan keseriusan penuh dalam kata-katanya.

Jungkook menunduk dan menggeleng lemah, "semuanya sudah jelas, Hyung."

"Apanya yang jelas?" Desak Taehyung.

"Semuanya! Kau sudah baca suratku, kan?"

Taehyung tersenyum sinis.

"Oh yeah...?! Surat, eh? Setelah beberapa waktu yang kita lewati bersama. Setelah malam yang kita habiskan untuk bercinta, kau hanya bisa memberikanku sebuah surat, heh? Hanya surat sialan itu. Tanpa penjelasan. Tanpa bicara apapun. Hanya surat!" Taehyung menggeram marah. Berusaha untuk tidak berteriak atau Jimin dan Yoongi pasti mendengarnya.

"Memang apa lagi yang kau harapkan?" suara itu terdengar lemah dan putus asa.

Hati Taehyung terusik mendengarnya. Ia merasa iba dan menyadari tak seharusnya ia marah-marah seperti itu. Benar yang dikatakan Jimin, bahwa ia harus bisa mengendalikan emosi.

Taehyung berjalan mendekat dan duduk disisi ranjang. Meraih jemari kurus Jungkook dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan apapun. Aku hanya ingin dirimu, Jungkook." Pinta Taehyung lembut.

Jungkook menunduk. Enggan menatap hazel kembar Taehyung yang selalu berhasil menjeratnya.

"Semuanya sudah berbeda, Hyung. Aku bukan lagi Jungkook yang dulu."

Wajah Taehyung kembali mengeras.

"Apanya yang berbeda? Kau masih tetap _istri_ ku, Jungkook." Ucapnya tegas.

" _istri_? Oh, iya aku lupa. Kontrak kita masih ada beberapa bulan lagi ya, Hyung? Tapi, Hyung tidak usah melunasi bayaranku lagi, toh-"

"Brengsek!" Taehyung menyela kemudian bangkit dan berdiri menjulang di hadapan Jungkook. "Aku bukan membicarakan soal kontrak ataupun uang! Aku bicara soal fakta _Kim_ Jungkook. Kau adalah _istri_ ku! Selamanya akan tetap seperti itu!" teriaknya marah.

Peduli setan Jimin atau Yoongi akan mendengar dan menghajarnya. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran pemuda keras kepala di hadapannya ini.

Di luar dugaan, Jungkook malah tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang entah sudah berapa lama begitu Taehyung rindukan.

"Hyungie... jangan teriak-teriak. Nanti Yoongi Hyung dengar." Ucapnya sambil meraih jemari Taehyung dan meminta agar lelaki itu kembali duduk di sisinya.

Taehyung menurut. Menghela napas kasar kemudian kembali duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Mengertilah, Hyung. Aku tidak pantas untukmu." Ujar Jungkook ketika Taehyung sudah mulai tenang.

"Bukan kau yang berhak menilai apakah kau pantas atau tidak untukku, tapi aku. Dan bagiku kau lebih dari pantas, Kook-ah."

Kedua pupil hitam Jungkook bergetar. Ekspresinya berubah keruh.

"Hyungie... lihat aku. Lihat keadaanku! Aku ini hanya pemuda penyakitan yang tak pantas bersanding denganmu. Kau tidak perlu mengasihaniku dengan berbuat seperti ini padaku, aku... paling benci dikasihani." Sentak Jungkook lemah. wajahnya memerah karena kesal dan menahan tangis.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook-ah." Ucap Taehyung lirih.

Jungkook tertawa hambar, "Cinta? Hyung akan menyesal telah mengatakan itu, setelah melihat betapa menyedihkannya keadaanku."

Taehyung meraih wajah Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya. Menangkup pipi tirus pemuda itu kemudian menyatukan kening mereka. "Kalau begitu tunjukkan! Perlihatkan padaku dan aku akan tetap mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' ribuan kali kepadamu." Ucapan yang penuh penekanan itu membuat Jungkook seketika bungkam. Air mata berlomba-lomba keluar dari kedua onyx nya yang sejernih kristal.

"Sshh... Jungkookie..." Taehyung meletakan kepala Jungkook di dadanya. Mengubur tubuh kurus pemuda itu dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Aku belum sepenuhnya sembuh, Hyung-ah. Aku masih kesulitan menggerakan anggota tubuhku. Aku lumpuh. Beberapa syaraf dalam otakku mengalami gangguan fungsi. Masih banyak pengobatan yang harus ku jalani. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu dengan keadaanku yang menyedihkan ini."

"Hei... " Taehyung mengangkat dagu Jungkook hingga mereka bertatapan. "Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu. Kau tidak tahu kehidupan seperti apa yang aku jalani saat kau koma di rumah sakit. Kau dengan enaknya tertidur, sementara aku nyaris gila hanya untuk menunggumu membuka mata. Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku. Bahkan, saat Dokter dan keluargaku mulai mencoba merelakanmu, aku tetap bersikeras dan mengharapkan adanya keajaiban."

Ia menatap ke dalam mata Jungkook dengan tatapan teduh dan pemujaan. "Dan sekarang, ketika keajaiban itu datang dan kau sadar. Kau pikir aku akan begitu saja melepasmu? Begitu? Tidak akan Jungkook."

"T-tapi Irene noona-"

"Sstt, aku dan dia sudah berakhir. Sudah ku bilang kan, dia tidak cocok untuk menjadi istriku. Cuma kau yang pantas dan ku inginkan menjadi _istri_ ku."

"Tapi, Hyungie. Aku ini laki-laki. Dan meskipun bisa, aku takkan mungkin memberikanmu keturunan karena-"

"Aku tidak keberatan, Kook-ah. Bagiku hidup denganmu saja sudah cukup. Tapi jika kau memang ingin ada anak dalam rumah tangga kita, masih ada cara lain. Mengadopsi misalnya, atau membantu Seokjin Hyung dan Baekhyun Hyung mengurus putra mereka."

"Tapi-"

"Ya ampun, Serius Kook-ah. Mengurusimu saja pasti sudah menyita seluruh tenaga dan konsentrasiku. Apalagi jika hobi 'melarikan diri' mu itu kambuh, bisa-bisa aku bahkan tidak akan sempat mengingat nama anakku sendiri-aww!"

Sebuah cubitan mendarat di pinggang Taehyung. Ia meringis, namun melihat Jungkook yang mempoutkan bibirnya membuat ia terkekeh.

"Hyung menyebalkan!" Gerutu Jungkook, tapi ia sama sekali tidak berusaha lepas dari Taehyung.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Sampai kemudian Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bilah bibir Jungkook yang terbuka. Melumatnya lembut, menyalurkan kerinduan yang selama ini menumpuk dan mengendap di hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook. Jangan pergi lagi dari sisiku. Aku membutuhkanmu."

Jungkook menggenggam erat jemari Taehyung yang berada di sisi wajahnya. Tersenyum begitu manis kemudian menggesekkan hidungnya ke hidung mancung yang lebih tua.

"Aku juga mencintai dan membutuhkanmu, Hyungie. Sangat."

Dan Taehyung kembali meraih bibir Jungkook ke dalam ciuman panjang yang manis.

"Tapi, kenapa Hyung tiba-tiba pingsan waktu itu? Kaget melihatku siuman ya?" Goda Jungkook ketika tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Ia kembali menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Taehyung.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu percaya kalau doa ku dikabulkan. Ditambah kondisiku yang kurang tidur dan kurang makan."

"Pantas Hyung kurusan. Aku minta Yoongi Hyung atau Jimin Hyung buatkan makan siang ya."

"Nah, itu nanti saja." Taehyung mendekap Jungkook semakin erat. Sesekali mengecup pelipis pemuda itu gemas.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku lagi, Jungkook..."

Jungkook mengangguk imut di dada Taehyung .

"Dan berhentilah bersekongkol dengan keluargaku untuk membuat hidupku menderita!"

Jungkook tertawa dan mengecup singkat bibir Taehyung.

"Maaf, kalau yang itu aku tidak bisa janji, Hyung."

Taehyung cemberut mendengarnya."Yah! Kookie-ya~~" rajuknya kemudian.

Jungkook kembali tergelak. "Ya... ya... baiklah. Tapi kau juga harus janji untuk mengatakan padaku, jika kau sudah mulai merasa bosan dan ingin berpisah."

"Kau tahu, Kook. Jika kau terus membiarkanku kelaparan, aku sudah mulai merasa bosan, aww!"

Kembali, cubitan mendarat di pinggang Taehyung setelahnya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bukan kesempurnaan yang mendatangkan cinta, tapi cinta lah yang membuat sempurna..._

 _-Syafrina Siregar-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The End_

 _._

 _._

 _._

A/N :

Taraaa... ff ini berakhir dengan gaje nya #plak

Gimana... gimana... pasti Readers-san kecewa kan... kkk... tolong jangan timpuk saya... yg penting kan mereka berdua bahagia /ngeles/

Terimakasih buat semua suport kalian di ff ini dari awal sampe akhir... Review, Favorit, Follow... maaf ga bisa sebut satu2... tapi apresiasi dari kalian begitu berharga buat saya /bow

Dan juga para Readers yg berkenan mampir untuk membaca meski tak meninggalkan jejak...

Terimasih semuanya /ketjupjauh


End file.
